60 Locuras Torturando a Ash y Misty
by SirenaMisty
Summary: ¡Mi Pensadero Volvió! Escenas sueltas, fics locos y divertidos, Ash y Misty en formas que nunca pensaste leer... Abarcando de la K a la M. De todo un poco, pasen y vean las estupideces que pasan por la cabeza de esta autora. 53/60: Sensible: Ash ya sabía que ese comportamiento de Misty se debía a algo...
1. Libertad de Expresión

**Si quiero continuar, necesito mi pensadero online de nuevo :3**

 **Como saben, y los que no, este fic lo inventé con la intención de soltar aquí, ideas locas, proyectos que nunca volverán a la luz, escenas cortas que a veces se me ocurren entre otras cosas.**

 **El proyecto ahora está casi completo (me faltan solo 12 para las 60) por ende, hoy subiré las primeros 5, y ya luego un capitulo al día de lunes a viernes, para lograr terminarlo de una vez por todas... xD**

 **Gracias por siempre estar apoyándome, a pesar de mis arrebatos estúpidos u.ú**

 **¡Los adoro!**

 _ **Fic iniciado en Junio 2013**_

* * *

 **Locura N°01**

 **Libertad de expresión**

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

— ¡Bien, hemos decidido tomarnos este fic! —apareció Ash cruzándose de brazos seguido de Misty.

—¡Si! ¡Estoy cansada de sufrir por este idiota! —comentó señalando a Ash y éste la miró de reojo.

— ¿Han visto lo que han escrito? ¡Cielos! ¡En qué papel no me ha puesto! ¡Hasta me hizo ahorcar a Misty!

—Si, verdad —con las manos en su cuello—, eso me dolió… pero —se sonrojó—, las reconciliaciones que nos ponen son entretenidas.

—¡Ya! —la interrumpió con las mejillas rojas—. ¿Estás de mi lado o el de la loca de Sirena?

—¡De tu lado por supuesto! A mí me ha puesto de histérica, de fiestera, ha hecho que me secuestren, que me controlen, que me trate de suicidar, que me mates —señaló a Ash—, me ha puesto hijos como si fuera coneja… Al menos siempre me hace bonita e inteligente.

—O loca como en Por Amor a Ti —susurró el moreno quien solo se ganó una mirada de reojo.

—Bueno… al menos acaba de terminar el de Mariel… y recuperé a mi hija.

—Si, una hija que más encima hizo que se encariñara con la villana de la historia… —resopló hacia un costado—. Si no te digo yo… menos mal que te adora, porque no me quiero imaginar si te odiara…

—¿Terminaría pelada como Dawn? —exclamó con miedo.

—Seguro… yo creo que en el único fic donde no me dejo como un idiota fue en El Precio del Corazón…

—Ese fue muy tierno… y si, tú te portaste súper genial en ese fic…

—Después en Pacto me mataron, en Perdida me hicieron meterme en tu mente.

—Eso —suspiró con las manos tras ella—, fue perturbador.

—Tiene una gran manía por ponerme como un cobarde…

—Lo eres —susurró Misty entre un ataque de tos.

—¡Te lo entendí! —se quejó Ash.

—¿Venimos a pelear entre nosotros o a pelear contra Sirena? —susurró Misty.

—Creo que… —Ash se cruzó de brazos y de pronto quedó de cabeza—. ¡Ahh! ¡Ya nos descubrió! —se quejó Ash mientras Misty trataba de tomarlo de las manos para que pudiera bajar.

—¡Deberíamos hacer de nuevo una huelga para que nos deje en paz! —propuso Misty jalando a Ash hacia ella.

—Es una buena idea, como hicimos el año pasado cuando tuvo que irse para Sailor Moon.

—¡Si!

— _¡Si ustedes se detienen yo los hago peor… aún me quedan muchas ideas para torturarlos!_

Misty y Ash se abrazaron del miedo.

—Ok… esa sí que es un Gyarados… —le susurró Ash a Misty…

—Bueno —Misty suspiró—, creo que me iré a prepararme para la siguiente aventura… —se fue dejando a Ash solo.

—¡Oye no me dejes solo con la loca! —protestó agitando las manos y salió tras la pelirroja…

…

..

.

.

..

…

 _:D Conmigo no podrán muajajajja prepárense para disfrutar de unas serie de drabbles y sketch cien por ciento locos y sin sentidos con estos dos pobres personajes que quedaran pidiendo clemencia al final de esta nueva locura que he denominado… ¡60 locuras torturando a Ash y Misty!_


	2. Noche de Bodas, según Ash

**.**

 **.**

 **Locura N°02**

 **Noche de Bodas, según Ash Ketchum**

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Bien, esto no era nada como se lo habían pintado.

Ahí estaba ella luciendo un fantástico diseño de novia exclusivo al lado de su -actualmente- marido, parados frente a la habitación que iba a servirles de noche de bodas.

Ok, todo lindo. Pero, ¿Por qué ella tuvo que caminar e ingresar sola al departamento mientras Ash hacía no sé qué cosa? ¿Dónde estaba la cargada en brazos hasta la habitación? El dejarla sobre la cama y susurrarle esas cosas que tanto esperaba escuchar…

 _No había nada._

Bien, su marido era Ash Ketchum, era de saber que era un tanto despistado y tímido para varias cosas que no refirieran a los Pokémon, pero esto estaba sacado de sus peores pesadillas.

—¿De qué lado duermes Misty? —le preguntó haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos.

—¿Qué? ¿cómo, cuándo, por qué? —exclamó totalmente desorientada mientras veía como su marido se sentaba en la cama y empezaba a desabrocharse la camisa como si nada…

 _No podía estar pasando esto._

—¡Ash! —gruñó— ¡Te lo deje pasar en el noviazgo, pero, ¿es qué no sabes lo que hoy tiene que pasar? ¡Lo que tiene que pasar! —le indicó, él la miró confundido y Misty resopló por paciencia para no quedarse viuda ese mismo día.

Hasta la fecha había aguantado que su novio no quisiera ir más allá, que no se dejara guiar por las hormonas que a ella tanto la alborotaban. Por un lado, le molestó; pero por el otro lado, comprendía que esta ocasión tenía que ser inolvidable y que mejor después de casarse. Así como se dice que debe ser…

Además, ya estaba casada con Ash, ya no podía dar marcha atrás.

—¡Ah! —exclamó golpeándose la frente con la palma derecha—. Verdad, mi mamá me lo dijo.

—Ah que bien —suspiré, y me acerqué a él con una sonrisa en los labios y me coloqué de pie entre sus piernas para besarlo—. ¿Y qué te dijo Delia?

—Me dijo que nos aseguráramos de escribirle una carta a Swanna —Misty se irguió extrañada—. Aunque… —buscó en su chaqueta, y tomó un lápiz y un papel. Misty retrocedió rogando por lo que Ash iba a decir fuera una broma—, yo nunca le he escrito una carta a un pokémon. ¿Tú sí?

—Ash… —apretó los puños. _¿Qué tan idiota puede ser una persona_? Al parecer mucho—. ¡No es eso! ¡tu mamá se referíamos a que nos aseguráramos de concebir un hijo! —le explicó entre gritos.

—Ya no me grites —pidió tapándose los oídos—. ¿Y cómo vamos a hacer eso? —inclinó la cabeza—. Yo solo sé de huevos Pokémon, ¿Pondrás un huevo?

Nooo. Aquello fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso, buscó el cierre de su vestido y lo dejó caer, mostrándole un hermoso babydoll de encajes blanco.

El color rojo invadió las mejillas morenas de Ash ante aquella visión, Misty lo tiró hacia atrás y se le subió encima.

—¿Qué… qué haces? —preguntó asustado.

—Relájate amor —le susurró atrapando los labios del hombre con los suyos—, no te va a doler…

—Misty…

—Ahora tú… —se acercó a la oreja y le comentó lo que tenían que hacer ahora.

—¿Qué? —se separó de ella y se levantó de un salto—. Cómo es que quieres que yo meta, haga… eso… —la señaló aterrado.

—¡Oye! —le pegó a la cama con ambas manos—. ¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! ¿Acaso eres homosexual?

—¿Eh?

—Siii —protestó parándose frente a él—. ¿Qué no te gusto? ¿No te dan ganas de hacer el amor conmigo?

—No es qué… —empezó a rascarse la cabeza—, yo…

—Ya lo sabía —tomó el vestido en sus manos para volver a ponérselo—, yo sabía que en tu relación con Gary había algo extraño, ¿Es eso, no?

—¿Qué? —la miró enojado—. ¿De qué estás hablando?

—¡De que tú me quieres como pantalla para cubrir tus amoríos con Gary!

—¡Qué no! —protestó el entrenador tomando a su esposa por los brazos para plantarle un beso que la dejó sin respiración… —Misty…

— _¿Eh?_

—Despierta amor…

—¿Eh? —sacudió su cabeza despertándose de pronto, en el auto que la llevaba al hotel—... Uh… —suspiró—. ¿Fue todo un sueño?

—Parece —comentó su marido viendo por la ventana—. Pero despertaste justo a tiempo, hemos llegado.

Misty suspiró y bajó del auto ayudada por Ash que le había extendido la mano. Luego subieron hasta su habitación pero el deja vu del sueño la atacó.

Ash la dejó esperando en la puerta como lo había hecho en el sueño… ok… ya estaba poniéndose histérica cuando éste regresó y la tomó por la cintura para darle un gran beso.

 _Eso era nuevo._

—¿A dónde fuiste? —preguntó frunciendo los labios.

—Pues a ver si todo estaba en orden antes de entrar —besó los labios fruncidos de Misty y con una enorme sonrisa abrió la puerta y luego la tomó en brazos.

 _Eso sí le había gustado._

Ash la ingresó y la depositó delicadamente en la cama…

Esperaba que esto si fuera la realidad y no un sueño.

—Auch —se quejó Ash sacudiendo la mano derecha en donde Misty lo había pellizcado—. ¿Por qué hiciste eso?

—Quería saber que esto no era un sueño —susurró emocionada mientras sus ojos verdes estaban conectados a los de su marido.

—Pues no —se acercó con un par de copas con Champagne y con unas fresas con chocolate—. Esto no es un sueño Misty, es nuestra realidad…

Misty lo miró sonriendo y rechazó ambas cosas para tomar la corbata de Ash y arrastrarlo con ella a la cama para besarlo…

—Deja eso para después… ahora tenemos una carta a Swanna que escribir —Ash se separó de ella confundido—. ¿Qué?

—No Misty —se acercó un poco a ella y le dio un beso en la nariz—, deja a Swanna tranquila por ahora… —la sonrisa de lado que se dibujó en su rostro, sonrojó ferozmente las mejillas de la pelirroja—. Lo que quiero ahora es comerme y disfrutar de esta sirenita que ha caído en mis redes… y que no pienso soltar.

Y sin más la besó y Misty respondiendo al beso sonrió…

Que suerte que todo había sido una pesadilla y que el bobo… no fuera tan bobo.


	3. Reacciones Literarias

**.**

 **.  
Locura N°3**

 **Reacciones Literarias**

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Él se movía como todo un experto entre aquellas sábanas lilas, mientras besaba suavemente la espalda femenina, la cual recorría con besos por la columna, luego llegó a su cuello, y corrió un poco de la cabellera anaranjada para poder atacar con sus dientes, el lóbulo de la oreja derecha. El jadeo en la boca de su amante le hizo querer continuar más, recorrió con besos toda la barbilla femenina, hasta llegar a la otra oreja… La tomó para girarla y bajar por el hombro izquierdo a través de la clavícula… perdiéndose en besos y suaves movimientos de sus manos morenas que contrarrestaban en aquella tez pálida y rosada de los valles de los senos de su compañera.

Siguió bajando por el estómago hasta que llegó al bajo vientre y se detuvo. El olor lo obligaba a continuar pero la voz de su compañera se lo prohibía.

—¡Ash…! —susurró la voz.

—Mmm… —respondió él.

—¡Ash Ketchum! —y el sonido de un libro que se cerraba de golpe lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos. Se había quedado dormido.

—¿Eh? ¿qué, Misty? —dijo buscando la mirada de su amiga que estaba frente a él con un libro en la mano, ahora cerrado. Ash sintió una enorme vergüenza, no solo por haberse quedado dormido, si no por el sueño y su reacción masculina. Rápidamente tomó el cojín que tenía al lado de él y se lo llevó frente a él, abrazándolo.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó la pelirroja.

—¡No! ¡Nada! —respondió éste rascando su nuca desesperadamente.

—¡Sabes que no me gusta que vengas a hacerme perder el tiempo, Ash! —se quejó la líder de gimnasio cayéndose sentada a su lado.

—Vine porque realmente me interesaba… —le aseguró—. Las chicas pasan hablando de libros exóticos…

—Eróticos —le corrigió poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ya, eso. Y como recordé que tú tienes una gran cantidad de libros, preferí venir a ti para que me lo explicaras.

—Bueno —abrazó el libro que tenía en sus brazos—, si no te hubieras quedado dormido hubieras escuchado una escena erótica narrada de un libro.

—Créeme que si la escuché, casi podría asegurarte que me sentí el tipo de ese libro —comentó apretando más el cojín tratando de omitir esas imágenes en su mente. _¡¿Qué le estaba pasando?!_

—No sé, a mí no me llama mucho la atención la literatura erótica… digo, una tiene que estar muy necesitada o tener un autoestima muy bajo como para sentir cosas por ese tipo de escenas. No sé… —elevó su mirada hacia la gran biblioteca que tenían frente a ellos—, hay libros que pueden ponerte la piel de gallina sin necesidad de ser una escena de sexo. Solo caricias, ese primer beso esperado por capítulos… —suspiró.

Ash solo la miraba, tratando de borrar esas imágenes donde Misty estaba sin nada de ropa y él la recorría con sus labios.

—¡Ya Ash! —se regañó en voz alta ganándose la atención de la chica.

—¿Qué te pasa? —volvió a mirarlo y notó como asfixiaba al pobre cojín—. ¡Oye! ¡Vas a romper mi cojín!

—¡No por favor! —suplicó Ash mientras la pelirroja tiraba del cojín para quitárselo.

—¡Lo vas a romper!

—¡Tú lo vas a romper si sigues tirando! —protestó el moreno pero los años no cambiaron la naturaleza brusca y fuerte de su amiga quien se ganó el cojín alzándolo por sobre su cabeza dejando al pobre entrenador pálido cubriéndose como podía tratando de que no se le notara tanto…

—¡Ash! —gritó la chica. Ok, lo había notado, no era su culpa que los pantalones lo hicieran tan notorio— ¡cúbrete! —le dijo tirándole el cojín de nuevo.

—¡Tú me quitaste el cojín, yo estaba bien cubierto! —protestó con las mejillas rojas de vergüenza—. ¡Además, ¿Quién te manda a mirar ahí?!

—¡Idiota! —protestó la pelirroja tomando otro de los cojines y lanzándoselo por la cabeza—. ¡Como me vienes a que te lea cosas eróticas si no puedes controlarte! —le lanzó otro cojín que dio de lleno en su cara.

—¡Oye para! —dijo enojado—. ¡Yo qué sabía que me iba a pasar esto!

—¡Ah! —tomó otro cojín y le empezó a golpearlo, mientras él se cubría como podía con las manos—. ¡Ahora me dirás que no conoces tu propio cuerpo!

—¡Si lo conozco! —protestó tomando el cojín con el que Misty le pegaba y tirándolo hacia el sillón para tomar las manos de la mujer—. Solo que es la primera vez que me pasa teniendo a la causante frente a mí.

—Ash… —susurró con miedo, pero lo ocultó con una sonrisa burlesca—. ¡Ya deja de jugar! —se soltó y giró hacia su biblioteca— Tengo otros libros bien interesantes si quieres leer… —pero mientras estaba de espalda, sintió unas manos recorrer su cintura y cruzarse delante de ella para apretarla contra el cuerpo masculino de su amigo quien la apegó a…

Misty abrió enorme los ojos.

—¿No quieres saber que me tiene así? —preguntó soltando su cálido aliento en la nuca de la pelirroja, sobre todo ahora que la pasaba por unos centímetros.

—No… Ash… —susurró tratando de no caer en la tentación, no. Ella había prometido llegar virgen al casamiento como las mojigatas de los libros. ¡Sí eso!

—¿Ni lo que estaba soñando?

Mmm, esa pregunta la dejaba con curiosidad. _¿Qué podría soñar el denso de Ash?_ Era algo que siempre se preguntó. Pero no, no iba a sucumbir ante él… ¡No!

—¡Azurill! —llamó a su Pokémon quien apareció rápidamente y con solo mirar a su madre, obedeció soltándole un gran chorro de agua a Ash para que la soltara.

—¡Espero que eso te haya quitado lo caliente! —indicó la pelirroja al ver a su amigo estampado contra la pared.

—Ahora comprendo el término de «darse una ducha de agua fría»

—Bien —dijo buscando otro libro en la repisa y tras tomar uno, se dirigió a la salida—, hoy aprendiste dos cosas. Una que el agua baja los niveles de testosterona y otra que tienes una mente mucho más erótica de la que crees… pero eso solo tendrás… —y cerró la puerta de la biblioteca.

Ash suspiró y se cruzó de brazos en el piso…

Bueno, al menos tenía una buena imaginación en que pasar el rato libre... y ahora que había recorrido el contorno de la cintura, podía hacer sus pensamientos más interesantes.

En eso la puerta se abrió de golpe, asustándolo.

—Ash…

—¿Si? —preguntó con la mejor cara de inocente culpable que pudo pensar.

—¿Estabas soñando conmigo? —preguntó sorprendida.

—Sí tú eres la que me gusta, ¿con quién más lo haría? —respondió con una pregunta, bastante cohibido por la pregunta de su amiga.

—¿Te excito? —le preguntó señalándose sorprendida.

—Hasta la más pequeña de tus pecas —declaró aún más rojo.

—Uff… —dijo la chica abanicándose con las manos—. ¿Azurill? —el Pokémon volvió a aparecer y Ash se cubrió de un posible nuevo ataque pero para su sorpresa, el Pokémon apuntó el chorro de agua en la cara a su entrenadora—… Ahí está… mucho mejor.

—¿Y eso?

—Cómo te decía antes, si lees libros eróticos o dices algo de ese tipo… asegúrate de tener a un Pokémon acuático a tu lado, son súper efectivos para calmarte sin cometer una locura.

—¿Una locura? —preguntó levantándose del suelo.

—Sí tú sabes —dijo revoleando la mano en el aire—, como querer avanzar hasta ti y violarte sobre la alfombra de mi biblioteca.

—¡Misty! —dijo sorprendido con los ojos enormes.

—Bueno, yo tampoco son tan inocente en mis pensamientos… —frunció los hombros como si fuera algo que no podía evitar—, sobre todo cuando lees tanto.

—Me imaginó… —dijo mirando los estantes llenos de libros—, ¿de verdad yo también….? —no pudo terminar de hablar, todo el valor que había tenido antes para abrazarla se le había ido… bueno… ustedes saben.

—Sí, aunque siempre tuviste esa cara boba… ufff… la de cosas que me imaginaba… —Misty volvió a mirar a su Pokémon y éste volvió a lavar la cara de su entrenadora—. Gracias… En fin —dijo pasando el antebrazo por su frente para secarla un poco—, tengo cosas que hacer, te dejó… ¡La biblioteca es toda tuya!

Y sin más volvió a cerrar la puerta.

Ash suspiró.

Si alguna vez había soñado con decirle a Misty que la quería, esa había sido la forma más rara sin lugar a duda.


	4. Huelga

**.**

 **.**

 **Locura N°04**

 **Huelga**

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

 _¡Huelga!_

Sonaban los cacerolazos en la mente de Sirena.

 _¡Huelga!_

Volvían a gritar tratando de ser oídos.

 _¡Ya deja de jugar con nuestras vidas!_

 _¡Queremos dignidad!_

Los gritos eran cada vez más y más fuertes afectando la capacidad auditiva de la autora de fanfics.

Ash y Misty se miraron al ver cómo eran ignorados.

—Conozco algo mucho más efectivo —comentó la pelirroja sentándose en el piso oscuro de la mente de Sirena y se cruzó de brazos—, no le demos más formas de que juegue con nosotros.

—Me parece muy bien —Ash se sentó y la imitó, sentándose y cruzándose de brazos—. Huelga silenciosa.

…

…

…

 _Y esto es lo que pasa en mi cabeza cuando no puedo escribir…_


	5. Error Temático

**.**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº5**

 **Error Temático**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Fría noche de invierno, Misty estaba acostada en su cama con un piyama de tela polar, unas cuantas mantas y un té caliente entre sus manos. Pensaba tomárselo y partir a los brazos de Morfeo y dejar de sufrir por las bajas temperaturas. Y sobre todo, esperando que el odioso día de San Valentín al fin terminara. Había recibido tantas invitaciones el día de hoy, tantos chocolates de chicos, que empezaba a preocuparse de como la tradición femenina empezaba a darse vuelta.

Terminó su té y se acomodó para dormir cuando algo golpeó su ventana, decidió ignorarlo y girarse, pero un nuevo estruendo la hizo sentar de golpe. _¿Estaría temblando_? Se puso en alerta por si realmente se trataba de un temblor cuando un estruendo más fuerte golpeó su ventana haciéndole un hoyo, rápidamente una corriente helada inundó la habitación.

—¡Qué demonios! —protestó la pelirroja acercándose a la ventana.

 _«¡No tan grande imbécil!»_ escuchó una voz que reconoció inmediatamente, era Brock. ¿Qué haría Brock a esa hora de la noche en su gimnasio?…. Uff seguramente se había confundido con la habitación de alguna de sus hermanas, mas…

 _«¡Pero lancé otras dos más pequeñas y Misty no se asomó»_

Ok, esa era la voz de Ash… y lo peor de todo es que si querían su atención… ¿Realmente ya se habría quedado dormida? ¿O esto era una realidad?

Se pellizcó…

—¡Auch! Eso dolió —se quejó pasando su mano rápidamente por el antebrazo donde se pellizcó. Se acercó a la ventana y la abrió de golpe—. ¡¿Quién demonios fue el…?! —las palabras se murieron en su boca cuando observó a Ash, Brock y a varios pokémon del entrenador preparados para lo que parecía ser una… ¿serenata?

—¡Hola Misty! —dijo Ash con la mano en la nuca muy nervioso—. Lamento lo de tu ventana, ¿es una noche helada, no? —preguntó con una sonrisa mientras que el calor se le escapaba como vapor por la boca.

—¿Tú que crees? —preguntó aún paralizada por ver a esos dos idiotas afuera de su casa, con el frío invernal que hacía.

—Bueno… —susurró y le hizo un gesto a sus Pokémon que empezaron a mover pequeños instrumentos que portaban en sus manos y Brock sacó unas maracas que empezó a mover—. ¡Misty esto es para ti! —dijo emocionado y empezó a cantar.

" _Tengo un corazón…"_

Brock dejó automáticamente de mover las maracas, las juntó en una mano y llevó la mano derecha a su rostro.

 _«¡Oh no!»_ Pensó el doctor pokémon.

Misty estaba con los antebrazos apoyado en el marco de la ventana. Observando a Ash cantar mientras sus Pokémon se movían en el suelo al ritmo de la canción, le parecía todo un sueño, Ash le había llevado serenata…

Estaba muy "Awww"

" _Pobre corazón… que no atrapa su cordura…_ "

Pero de golpe, alzó una ceja, y a medida que Ash cantaba sus ojos fueron agrandándose a no más poder…

¿Qué demonios estaba cantando Ash?

" _Quisiera ser un pez_ "

Ok, esto tenía que ser una broma. ¿Por qué rayos tenía que cantar esa canción, habiendo miles? Y más románticas…

Se separó del marco de la ventana y la cerró de golpe.

—¿Qué? —dijo Ash sorprendido de la reacción—. ¿Por qué se fue?

—¿Por qué será? —protestó Brock tirando las maracas hacia un costado y apretando los puños—. ¡De todas las que te mostré, tenías que elegir la que te dije, "Por nada en el mundo"!

—Pero, ¿por qué? —se quejó sin comprender lo malo de la canción—. Si habla de agua y de peces, pensé que le iba a gustar por ese motivo.

Brock suspiró para no matar a su amigo.

—Hazme recordar que no te ayude más.

—¡Pero, ¿por qué?! —seguía insistiendo el entrenador sin comprender todavía que había de malo en esa canción "acuática" cuando el sonido de la ventana llamó la atención de los dos y la imagen los dejó paralizados.

—¿Así que quieres pasar la noche mojado? —indicó mientras acomodaba un balde de agua en sus manos, y se lo lanzaba completamente sobre el entrenador, ya que Brock y los pokémon se corrieron a tiempo—. ¡Ahí tienes! ¡Buenas noches!

Cerró la ventana nuevamente y soltó el balde muerta de la risa… Recordando la letra de la canción e intentado pensar que había creído Ash de la melodía. Miró su cama y sonrió. Quizás había encontrado una mejor forma de pasar el frío que una taza de té.

Tomó un chaleco y se lo echó encima mientras abandonaba su habitación con una toalla en mano.

—¡Te dije que no era buena idea! —seguía retando el doctor al entrenador.

—¡Pero, ¿qué tiene la canción?! ¡Explícame! —le pidió cuando una toalla le cubrió sus mojados cabellos oscuros—. ¿Eh?

Misty lo tomó del brazo.

—¡Ven conmigo Ash, yo te voy a explicar la canción! —le dijo con una sonrisa ladeada—. ¡Yo te la voy a explicar!

Brock miró sorprendido la escena, se miró con los pokémon y nuevamente hacia donde se alejaban esos dos.

—Como siempre… Ash tiene éxito, aunque esté haciendo todo al revés —suspiró y miró a los pokémon—, vámonos, parecen que solo nosotros tendremos frio esta noche.


	6. Delicado Desafio

**.**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº06**

 **Delicado Desafío**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Ash Ketchum en su tiempo, había sido un reconocido entrenador Pokémon, capaz de enfrentar las más arriesgadas batallas, era capaz de enfrentar y ayudar a pokémon Legendarios. ¡Era el dolor de cabeza de las organizaciones malévolas! Y, sin embargo, ese joven heroico y atrevido, estaba siendo sucumbido por algo muy simple…

Ahí estaba él, frente a su cama, con los brazos cruzados y mirando con nervios al pequeño bulto que se quejaba moviendo sus bracitos. Causándole un tic en el ojo derecho.

Ok, Misty había tenido que ir al médico ya que se había acabado su cuarentena y tenía que ser revisada por la especialista y le había pedido que se quedara con su bebé de apenas un mes y días.

Claro, _¿qué difícil podía ser_? Se había dicho con ese aire de «yo todo lo puedo» que lo caracterizaba y la chica se había retirado dudosa, pero sabía que iba y venía a lo máximo estarían solos dos horas.

Ash volvió a mirar a su hijo.

—¿Qué pasa pequeño? —preguntó acercándose a él, el niño instantáneamente, como si fuera magia, buscó la voz de su padre con la cabecita— ¡Aquí estoy! —se arrimó y acercó sus dedos índices a las manitas del bebé quien rápidamente apresó los dedos—. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó nuevamente—. Hambre no creo que tengas, tu mamá te dio una buena ración de leche antes de irse… —frunció el ceño—. Aunque quien como tú que puedes comer desde ese sitio —el niño volvió a soltar un quejido—. ¡Ok, no me meto con tu comida! —le dijo tratando de recuperar sus dedos—. ¡Eres todo un Ketchum! —protestó aún tratando de liberarse del pequeño amarre.

Cuando lo consiguió, comprobó lo potente que eran los pulmones de su hijo.

—¡Ya, ya! —le acercó los dedos una vez más, pero el pequeño los rechazó—. ¡Ahora te salió el carácter de tu madre! —gruñó—. Veamos, hambre no. Aire, tampoco. Misty se los sacó —se cruzó de brazos para pensar que otra cosa podría ser. Su querido Pokémon que lo observaba desde un rincón de la cama señaló la pañalera que colgaba de la pared—. ¿Pañal? —miró al roedor y luego al bebé—. ¿Eso es? —rodeó la cama hasta llegar a la pañalera. Tomó un pañal entre las manos y se acercó de nuevo a su hijo—. A ver —y claro, Ash le quitó el panty de tela blanca y el pañal estaba lleno—. Al menos tiene buenos riñones —comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa. Observó cómo quitar el pañal sucio. Levantó las amarras y éste se abrió—. Ehhh no es tan difícil —puso al niño de costado para poder quitar el pañal y lo dejó a un lado—. Si no me equivoco, Misty le pone talco… —buscó la talquera y volvió a su hijo que chupaba encantado un trozo de tela del cojín—. ¡No! —se lo quitó y el bebé comenzó a llorar una vez más—. ¡Ya! —protestó moviendo los brazos, olvidándose completamente que tenía la talquera en las manos. El polvo blanco invadió todo y Ash agitó los brazos para poder ver al niño que ahora soltaba todo su pipi en la cama—. ¡Ok, hoy te quedaras huérfano de padre! —sufrió tratando de liberar sus ojos del talco—. ¡Pongamos esto para que no te dé frío! —puso el pañal en la espalda del bebé abriéndolo y luego buscó las amarras, pero no las veía—. ¿Y las amarras adhesivas? —inclinó la cabeza y buscó el pañal usado, dándose cuenta de donde estaban—. Ahhh aquí —las encontró y las despegó para ajustarlas a la pancita del niño—. ¡Ok! —lo tomó en brazos y el pañal resbaló—. Ops… parece que lo puse muy suelto.

Volvió a ajustarlo y luego puso una vez más las pantys de tela, el bebé sonrió causando una enorme sonrisa en los labios de su papá.

Ash tomó en brazos a su bebé y lo observó admirando la magia de la vida.

Cuando Misty regresó del doctor, Ash tenía al niño en la cuna, dormido.

—¿Cómo se portó? —preguntó la mamá acercándose a la cuna.

—¡Como el papá! —afirmó Ash con una sonrisa.

—Eso quiere decir que te causo problemas, ¿Verdad? —inquirió con una sonrisa ladeada y una ceja arqueada.

—Eres cruel —gruñó entre dientes—. ¿Qué te dijo el doctor?

—Mmm —se acercó a su marido con una sonrisa y cruzó sus brazos en la nuca del moreno—, me dijo que ya no habría problemas en recuperar la acción…

—Eso me agrada mucho… —sonrió Ash apegando a su esposa contra su cuerpo, soltando un quejido de los labios femeninos—. ¡Así me gustas Misty!

—¡Ash! —le pegó con la mano derecha en el hombro.

—Shhh, no grites —le suplicó—, quiero mi premio por ser un buen papá…

—Ok… —ambos cayeron sobre la cama silenciados por los labios del otro— ¡Espera! —la pelirroja notó un poco de humedad sobre el plumón de la cama y se sentó, quitándolo de encima.

—¿Qué?

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —Ash solo sonrió, negando con su cabeza y la movió para que no se viera afectada por el recuerdo de su pequeño descuido y con la misma sonrisa impidió que ella notara nada más en esa habitación que no fuera él.


	7. Mal Pensado

**.**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº07**

 **Malpensado**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Por lo general, Ash nunca detenía una comida por nada en el mundo, salvo que escuchará algo con respecto a los pokémon; mas aquellas dos jóvenes que comían en el banco siguiente a donde descansaba él con su Pikachu, le había llamado la atención...

—¡Es verdad! —le afirmó la chica de coleta alta— ¡Los rumores corren fuerte! Pero no es de extrañarse, si su padre a pesar de ser el antiguo líder del gimnasio Plateado, igual se casó con una entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua.

—Increíble... —susurró el otro—. ¿Quién pensaría que el chico que traía loca a Misty sea el doctor Brock, y no Ash como todo el mundo creía?

Ok, aquello hizo que se atragantara con la bebida.

¿ _Qué Brock y Misty, qué?_ pensó. Sin resistirse se acercó a las jóvenes, que al reconocerlo se callaron abruptamente.

—¿De qué es lo que hablan?

—Pues —dijo la de coleta alta, algo intimidada—. Pues se lo han visto muy juntos visitando tiendas de bodas... —se detuvo al no saber que más decir.

—Sí, y siempre van abrazados, y se muestran muy efusivos el uno con el otro.

 _Definitivamente tenía que ser una broma._

—¡Eso no puede ser cierto!

—Pues yo los vi —afirmó la primera chica—. Yo los vi —señaló su mirada— con estos hermosos ojos azules.

Ash no dijo nada, se giró sobre sus pies para averiguar de una vez por todas que era eso de que Brock y Misty se iban a casar... el solo hecho de pensarlo, le daba escalofríos.

…

Ash llegó a ciudad Celeste, más rápido de lo que se puede decir " _elequiporockethasidovencidootravez"_

Al cruzar las puertas del gimnasio Celeste, fue recibido por Daisy, la mayor de las hermanas de Misty que se veía algo atareada detrás de una pila de papeles.

—¡Ash! —dijo apoyando ambos brazos cruzados sobre una de las pilas de hojas—, ¡Tanto tiempo, ¿Cómo estás?!

—Más o menos, ¿está Misty?

—Si con Brock en la cocina, creo que —volvió a sentarse—, deben estar como siempre, metiéndose manos...

—¿Qué? —exclamó furioso interrumpiendo a la rubia, y salió disparado hacia la cocina.

—¡Pero Ash! —dijo la chica tratando de detenerlo, pero era obvio que no lo iba a escuchar—. Mmm, creo que se escuchó algo raro lo que dije… —frunció el ceño, pero después sacudió su cabeza para volver a concentrarse en lo que importaba, sus papeles.

Ash caminó hacia la cocina con los puños apretados y los hombros pegados casi al cuello. ¿Qué clase de broma era todo esto? _¡¿Cómo era posible?!_ Pensó.

La puerta de la cocina estaba cerrada, así que se apoyó en ella para tratar de oír de que hablaban.

 _«¡Ya Brock! ¡No te detengas!»_ indicó la chica.

 _«Ok, ¿Cómo la sientes?»_

 _«Está muy blanda»_

 _«Tienes que sobarla a lo largo, mira déjame ayudarte»_

 _«¡Auch! ¡Brock!» protestó «No me aprietes tanto la mano, sino, no puedo moverla a lo largo»_

 _«Lo importante es que la sobes bien, apoya una mano abajó y trabaja con la otra hasta la punta, ¿ves cómo se va endureciendo?»_

 _«¡Wow, si, genial!»_ exclamó emocionada la pelirroja _«Ahora se siente más dura, pero no lo suficiente como me gusta»_

 _«Entonces, tú ya sabes que hacer para que te quede como te gusta»_

 _«Claro, la primera vez fue un asco, muy pegajosa, pero ahora… ya estoy toda una experta. A ver, porque no te pones aquí para poder hacerlo mejor»_

 _«¡Tú mandas!»_

Aquello fue suficiente para Ash, quien, apretando los ojos, llevó una de las manos a la manilla para abrir la puerta, pero la escena con la que se encontró sí que lo dejó helado.

Brock estaba cruzado de brazos apoyado en la encimera, mientras Misty -bastante llena de harina- pasaba de lado a lado una masa que terminó en el piso por la abrupta entrada a escena del entrenador pokémon.

—¿Ash? —dijo la chica, levantando la masa sin quitar los ojos del chico—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—¡¿Qué estaban haciendo?! —preguntó con exigencia, Misty se miró con Brock quienes no entendían nada, hasta que, con una sonrisa ladeada, Brock se acercó al entrenador, tomando la mano de Misty.

—¿Eh? —susurró la pelirroja, pero se silenció al sentir el apretón en la mano de Brock.

—Nosotros estamos probando una masa para unas tartas crocantes que vimos en unas revistas de boda.

—¿De boda? —preguntó fingiendo ignorancia.

—¡Oh sí! —Brock acercó a la pelirroja hacia él— ¡Nosotros!

—¡Eso es imposible! —protestó Ash ofuscado—. ¡Ustedes no se pueden casar! ¡Ustedes son como hermanos!

—¡Pero no lo somos! —afirmó la pelirroja bien metida en su papel—. ¿Verdad, Brocky?

—¡Claro mi hermosa sirena! —confirmó Brock, con su voz de galán—. ¡Y pensar que todos esos golpes y jalones de oreja, escondían sus verdaderos sentimientos por mí!

—¡Es que soy muy tímida! —dijo Misty corriendo la mirada.

Ash veía todo atónico. _¿Qué demonios había pasado aquí?_

—Supongo que —dijo con la voz estrangulada en la garganta— tengo que felicitarlos.

—¡Claro! —Misty dio un aplauso—. ¿Cómo no nos va a felicitar nuestro padrino?

—¡Ok! —gritó ya colapsado—. ¡Si esto es una broma, deténganla ahora! —ordenó.

—¡¿Broma?! —se miraron entre sí con una sonrisa y luego a Ash—. ¿Cuál Broma? —insistieron los dos.

—¡Ésta! —protestó—. ¡Tú, Brock, nunca te fijaste en Misty, la consideras tu hermana menor!

—Las cosas pueden cambiar —le recordó Misty, molesta.

—¡¿Ah sí?! —se paró delante de ella—. ¿Y a ti? ¡A ti no te puede gustar Brock! ¡A ti te gusto yo!

Aquellas palabras hicieron que tanto Brock como Misty se miraran.

—¡Vamos Ash! —Brock le dio un palmazo en la espalda—. Si eres tú quien siempre vio a Misty como su hermana, ¿Quién te crees que eres para venir a imponer cosas?

—¡¿Cómo qué quién?! —protestó.

—Bueno —susurró Misty mirando a Ash y luego a Brock, Ash se sintió iluminado por un segundo, solo un segundo—, Ash fue quien nos presentó.

—¡Tienes razón, Misty! —dijo Brock con una enorme sonrisa, tomándole ambas manos a la pelirroja

—¡No! —Ash se metió entre ellos para separarlos—. ¡Van a tener que casarse sobre mi cadáver! —los amenazó—. ¡Sobre mi cadáver!

—Bueno —susurró Misty y se dirigió a la puerta.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Ash.

—A buscar la escopeta de mi papá para matarte.

—¿Qué? —gritó espantado.

—¡Para poder casarnos sobre tu cadáver! —se quedó pensante—. ¡Tú altura en el piso me sirve para elevarme justo para quedar a la altura de Brocky!

—¡Ya! —volvió a exclamar enojado—. ¡Ya! ¡Tú solo te puedes casar conmigo! —señaló a la pelirroja que estaba al lado de Brock.

—¡Ay Ash! —exclamó Brock algo sonrojado—. ¿Así me quieres?

—¡No a ti! —gruñó y miró a la pelirroja que estaba escondida detrás del doctor pokémon—. ¡Misty te estoy hablando!

—¿A mí? —salió detrás de su "prometido" y se señaló.

—¡Si tú! —gruñó moviendo los brazos con desesperación—. ¡No te vas a casar con Brock, ¿me oyes?! —se señaló con ambos pulgares—. ¡Es conmigo con la única persona con la que puedes pasar el resto de tu vida! ¡Conmigo! ¡Con nadie más!

—¿Qué quiere decir eso Ash? —dijo Misty sorprendida.

—¡Que tú me quieres realmente a mí, y yo… —bajó la mirada, pero después volvió a mirarla— y yo te quiero a ti! ¡Yo te amo Misty!

Y ante aquella anhelada frase, pasó algo que lo dejó sumamente plasmado.

Brock sacó un par de billetes y Misty, con una enorme sonrisa, le extendió su palma abierta.

—¿Qué está pasando?

—Bien Brock —le palmeó la espalda—. ¡Gané y reclamó mi premio!

—¡Está bien! —suspiró con negación—. ¡Tú ganas Misty, tú ganas! —dijo cuándo depositó una buena cantidad de billetes en la mano de su amiga, mientras Ash lo miraba a ambos con el mentón al piso.

—¡Te dije que pasaría! —festejó la chica emocionada mientras contaba los billetes—. ¡Si Ash llegaba pensando que nos casábamos ibas a tener que devolverme todo el dinero que te pague por las clases de cocina!

—Tienes suerte —gruñó el doctor cruzándose de brazos—. ¡Pero —la señaló—, igual vas a tener que seguir ayudándome con la fiesta por los veinticinco años de casados de mis padres! ¡Tiene que ser una segunda boda de lo mejor!

—¡Claro Brock! —dijo guardando el dinero en su bolsillo—. ¡Te invito unas cervezas bien frías!

—¡Suena delicioso!

Ash que aún los miraba no podía procesar bien la información…

—¿Qué demonios pasa aquí? —dijo sacudiendo su cabeza—. ¿No que no era una broma? —su desorientación pasó a ser un gran enfado.

—¡Es que no era una broma! —le dijo Brock.

—¡Era una apuesta de si caías o no en lo que decían de nosotros! —informó Misty dándole un golpe en la espalda con la palma de su mano—. ¡Y gané, caíste! —le sonrió— ¡Ven —le indicó la silla—, siéntate con nosotros a tomarnos unas frías!

—Realmente no entiendo nada —dejó de lado el enojo por el desconcierto de nuevo.

—¡Ash! —Misty soltó una carcajada y lo tomó del rostro—. ¡Por cierto! —lo besó—. ¡Yo también te amo, cariño!

Lo soltó y luego, golpeó la espalda de los dos con una enorme sonrisa, para ir a abrir su refrigerador para sacar unas latas de cerveza.

Justo, cuando un olor empezó a llamar la atención de los tres.

—¡La comida! —gritó Misty dejando las latas en la mesa y moviéndose rápidamente para salvar la comida. Y luego de un par de malabares, sirvió unas cosas raras deformes y con un color… negro.

—¿Esto se come? —preguntó Ash con miedo tras pinchar una de las que parecían salchichas carbonizadas.

—¡Lo sé! —se cruzó de brazos—. ¡Soy un desastre!

—¡Vas a tener que mejorar si realmente quieres que te pida casarte conmigo! —le aconsejo Ash bebiendo de su lata, y mientras dejaba petrificada a Misty, miró a Brock—. Así que Lola y Flint se casa de nuevo.

—¡Sí! —miró a Misty que aún seguía petrificada—. Ella estaba acompañándome a todos lados para ayudarme a decidir.

—¡Ah genial! —se puso de pie tras acabarse la lata de cerveza—. ¡Qué bueno que no tengo que impedir una boda! —miró a Brock—. ¡Pero invítame a la de tus padres!

—¡Claro! —dijo Brock con una gran sonrisa—. ¡Te la haré llegar por Delia!

—¡Estupendo! —refregó sus manos y se acercó a Misty que aún seguía como petrificada, sonrió y le dio un beso fugaz en los labios—. ¡Chao Cariño, sigue aprendiendo a cocinar, regresaré a mi viaje!

—¡Ayúdala! —le pidió a Brock y salió alegremente de la cocina y del gimnasio pokémon.

—¿Misty? —preguntó Brock pasando su mano por delante de la mirada de su amiga—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Sí! —dijo sacudiendo su cabeza y sonrió—. ¡Sigamos con las clases de cocina! ¡Tengo que hacer esta receta otra vez!

—¡Claro!


	8. Borracho

**.**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº08**

 **Borracho**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Y ahí estaba Ash Ketchum, sentado en un rincón de la sala de reunión del gimnasio pokémon de su amiga Misty. Había llegado para saludarla por su cumpleaños y se encontró un panorama que no le gusto para nada.

 _¿Qué era eso de MFC?_ Había varios hombres con aquella sigla en sus poleras donde salía Misty con su ropa de líder de gimnasio.

Sintió como si un calambre le apretara la boca del estómago por aquello, pero la sensación aumentó cuando en otro rincón de la sala, estaba Misty hablando con dos chicos. Al menos, él conocía a uno, Rudy, el otro no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien sea, pero sí que le estaba ardiendo la sangre por verlos tan pegado a la chica, y más encima, ella se reía con ellos como si nada.

¡Y él ahí sin conocer a nadie más que a sus hermanas y a Tracey que iban y venían con comida y una cosa burbujeante en copas!

Ash sin pensarlo tomó una y se la bebió de golpe, sin quitar los ojos de la pelirroja cumpleañera y traidora.

 _¿Pensó en traidora?_

 _¡¿En qué estaba pensando?!_

 _¿Por qué traidora? ¿Por qué sentía esa sensación tan fea?_

¡Ni siquiera podía pasar un bocadillo y eso ya era decir mucho! Aunque si podía pasar líquido, volvió a tomar otra copa y se la bebió al seco.

Tuvo que apretar los ojos porque las burbujas parecían que le daban aire de más a su cabeza.

 _¿Qué rayos estaba tomando?_

¡Lo que sea! ¡Algo tenía que hacer!

Él esperaba ser el centro de atención de Misty, pero ella prácticamente solo le dijo «Ash, hola, pasa únete a la fiesta» y se pasó de largo de nuevo hacia esos dos.

—¿Quién es ese? —le preguntó Ash a uno de los del MFC—. El castaño.

—Es Giorgio, el admirador número uno de la fabulosa Misty, es el presidente del MFC —le afirmó enseñándole la polera—. ¡Misty Fan Club! —sacó una libreta y se acercó a Ash—. ¿Quieres unirte al club?

—¿Y por qué querría hacer eso? —dijo despectivo, causando el enojo de varios de los asistentes que giraron con las miradas fulminantes hacia el entrenador—. ¿Qué?

—¡Esto no puede ser posible! —un grupo de más o menos cinco chicos, tomaron a Ash por los brazos y las piernas, y lo botaron fuera del gimnasio—. ¡Y no vuelvas!

—¡Ah! —protestó sacudiendo su ropa—. ¡Yo tenía un Pikachu! —exclamó revoleando sus brazos para todos lados. En eso, Pikachu salió volando del gimnasio y cayó en sus brazos—. ¡Pikachu! —lo abrazó—. ¡¿Que se creen esos?! —todo enojado, volvería a ingresar a la fiesta con su mentón en alto para demostrar que no se dejaría avasallar… Bueno quizás no tan alto, puesto que se estrelló contra la puerta—. ¡Maldición! —sacudió su cabeza e ingresó.

Estaba a punto de ser sacado una vez más por ahora unos siete tipos, cuando la voz de Misty hizo que el grupo de fanáticos se dividieran en dos hileras custodiando la distancia entre ella y Ash.

—¿Qué es todo este escándalo, Ash?

—¿Lo conoce? —preguntaron los chicos sumamente confundidos.

—Pues si —afirmó Misty—, Ash es mi mejor amigo. Déjenlo pasar. Y tú, Ash —lo amenazó con el dedo índice derecho—. ¡Pórtate bien, por favor!

Pero Ash no la escuchó, estaba muy entretenido en hacerle caras a los del MFC.

Aunque se sentía triunfante, tardó poco en caer nuevamente en el ataque de ira por ver como ahora todos rodeaban a la pelirroja.

 _¿Qué? ¿No le iba a dedicar unos minutos a él? ¿No que es su mejor amigo?_

A su lado, se iban acumulando las copas que iba vaciando. Casi se sentía mareado cuando dos Misty se le acercaron, sí, definitivamente ya estaba mareado.

—¿Ash, estás bien? —vio la preocupación en el rostro de ambas y sonrió.

—Sí, estén tranquilas ustedes dos, estoy per-fec-to —resaltó cada silaba de la palabra "perfecto", pero el simple hecho de «Ustedes Dos» dejó a la cumpleañera preocupada.

—Ash —lo tomó y lo hizo levantarse para llevarlo a un lugar privado—, creo que te pasaste de copas.

—¿Yo? —dijo señalándose con los ojos perdidos en un punto lejano—. ¡Yo me siento de diez! ¡Nunca en mi vida me sentí tan alegre! —abrió los brazos como si fuera a abrazarla—. Soy tan feliz viéndote coqueteando —dobló el brazo derecho e hizo con el índice de esa mano un arco, como si estuviera señalando a mucha gente—, con todos esos, mientras a mí me ignoras. ¡Ok! —levantó las manos y dejó las palmas a la altura de su rostro mientras empezó a tambalearse un poquito—. ¡No soy el mejor amigo del mundo contigo, pero no te me pongas así, mi Misty!

—¡Ash, estás borracho! —gruñó entre dientes.

—¡No estoy borracho! —negó tajantemente—. ¡Estoy alegre!

—Estás borracho —Misty puso sus ojos en blanco mientras se cruzaba de brazos—. ¡Bien borracho!

—¡Te dije que no! —se le acercó desafiante—. ¡No estoy borracho!

—¡Misty! —llamaron detrás de ellos y la pelirroja a regañadientes, viró para ver que necesitaban—. Van a cortar el pastel, vamos —le indicó Violeta.

—Voy hermana —cuando la peli azulada se retiró del pasillo, Misty volvió a mirar a Ash que se sonreía mirando la nada. Realmente era raro verlo así. _¿Realmente sería por qué lo estaba ignorando?_ Y no era porque quería, sino porque prácticamente estaba atrapada entre tantos chicos. Suspiró y tomó a Ash de la mano.

—¿Eh? —el entrenador miró la mano y luego a su amiga rojo como un tomate—. ¿Qué? ¿Qué haces?

—Vamos a cortar el pastel, ven.

—Ok… —dijo siguiéndola, aunque dentro de su mente aún seguía desvariando por la cercanía y -aunque lo negara- su emitente borrachera.

Llegaron a la sala de reunión y Tracey apareció con la torta y una vela simple que Misty sopló tras el canto de "Feliz Cumpleaños"

—¡Qué alguien diga unas palabras! —pidieron las hermanas de la cumpleañera esperando porque los chicos del club de su hermana empezaran a hablar, pero Ash se paró al lado de Misty y levantó la mano.

—¡Yo! —dijo pasando el brazo por la espalda de la chica y afirmándola de la cintura, causando un notorio sonrojo en la cumpleañera.

—Ash —susurró entre dientes.

—¡Misty, mi querida Misty! —empezó a decir ignorándola completamente—. ¡Amiga! ¿Qué Amiga? ¡Hermana! —la miró y la apretó más contra él—. ¿Qué hermana? ¡Arceus bendito que no es mi hermana! —sonrió y miró a los del MFC que lo querían comer—. ¡Y ustedes, grupo de tontos! ¿Yo? —se señaló— Para qué necesito yo unirme a ustedes, si —movió su mano libre como si estuviera asentando algo con ella—, si yo la adoro más que todos ustedes juntos.

—¡Ash! —dijo sorprendida Misty, pero no quería hacerse muchas ilusiones, y menos en el estado del entrenador.

—¡Misty! —la soltó y le tomó ambas manos—. ¡Te quiero tanto mi Misty! —la abrazó—. ¡Tanto que no soportó verte coquetear con estos necesitados de afecto!

—¡¿Cómo nos dijiste?! —protestaron todos.

—¡Eso dije! —los miró con una sonrisa ladeada—. ¡Necesitados de afectos! Pero, ¿saben qué? —volvió a abrazar a la pelirroja -que estaba estática por la escena- por la cintura—. ¡Ella me quiere a mí! —colocó su rostro en el cuello de la chica—. ¿Verdad, Misty? ¿Qué nosotros nos queremos mucho… mucho, mucho?

—Ash…

—¡Dilo! —le exigió separándose de ella—. ¡Mátale las esperanzas de que tengan algo contigo! ¡Porque eso será sobre mi cadáver!

—Creo que deberías ir a dormir Ash —le susurró Misty bastante abochornada por la escena.

—¿Y tú, conmigo? —preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada que sonrojo aún peor a la pelirroja.

—¡Deja de decir estupideces! —le pidió, y eso enojó bastante al chico de pueblo Paleta.

—¿Estupidez? —apretó los puños—. ¿Decirte que te quiero es una estupidez? ¿Decirte que te amo es una estupidez? ¡Pues bien! —protestó moviendo sus brazos—. ¡Estoy acostumbrado a hacer estupideces!

—Ash…

—¡Quizás si estoy borracho, quizás si estoy un poco sacado de onda con todo esto de tu club de fans! —la señaló molesto—. ¡Pero estoy bien seguro de lo que estoy diciendo!

Misty lo miró sin dar crédito a sus palabras, y cuando vio hacia su club de fans, ya no estaban. Sus hermanas se habían encargado de vaciar el lugar y Tracey se acercó a Ash con una taza de café cargado.

—¡No quiero nada! —protestó Ash enojado—. ¡Esta mujer me pone loco! —la miró de reojo y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones para prácticamente quedarse dormido al instante—. ¡Eres mala Misty! —balbuceó—. ¡Muy mala!

La mencionada se acercó y se agachó frente a él para mirarlo, aún le parecía imposible lo que había escuchado.

—Dicen que —comentó Tracey haciendo que Misty lo mirara— los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad…

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó sorprendida cuando los brazos de Ash se lanzaron sobre ella y la arrastraron contra él—. ¡Ash! —gruñó, pero el entrenador solo la acomodó entre sus brazos y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro femenino.

—Creo que les traeré una manta —comentó Tracey con una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? —exclamó la pelirroja tratando de zafarse del amarre de Ash, pero era casi imposible, la tenía tan bien agarrada que parecía que tenía miedo a que se le escapara—. ¡Tracey! —gritó la chica sin miedo a despertar a Ash—. ¡Ven aquí y ayúdame!

—Pues —apretó los labios, la miró y luego sonrió de lado—, nah… mejor quédate ahí… ¡Buenas noches! —y con esas palabras, apagó la luz de la sala.

—¡Tracey! —volvió a gritar logrando que Ash se moviera un poco, pero al contrario de lo que ella esperaba, éste la apretó más contra él, haciendo que los colores se le fueran todos a las mejillas—. ¡Ay por todos los cielos! —miró al entrenador que estaba pegado a ella y una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—. No creo que sea tan malo… —se acomodó entre los brazos de su amigo y lo miró—, creo que será muy divertido ver tu cara cuando amanezca…

…

—¡Ah! —el gritó retumbó en todo el gimnasio Pokémon, haciendo que la pelirroja cayera -adormilada- al suelo—. ¡Misty, ¿que haces aquí?! —dijo el entrenador señalándola.

—¿Qué hago aquí? —dijo parándose mientras se sacudía por el golpe en el suelo—. ¡Tú me atrapaste anoche y yo no podía salir de tus brazos! —le informó produciendo un fuerte sonrojo en las mejillas morenas del chico.

—¿Qué yo qué? —exclamó sorprendido.

«Quizás esto sea divertido» pensó la pelirroja. — Si, Ash —afirmó—, tú me agarraste anoche y me dijiste que tu verdadero sueño era que yo durmiera contigo toda la noche, en tus brazos —los ojos marrones del chico se iban abriendo cada vez más con las palabras—, y bueno, aunque yo me resistí un poco, tú no querías un no como respuesta… Y lo entiendo, estabas tan borracho anoche… —puso su mejor tono de víctima y continuó—, y la verdad, me disté tanta pena que no pude resistirme.

—Realmente, ¿hice eso? —se miró las manos tratando de recordar algo, y aunque era la primera vez que estaba tan borracho, o, mejor dicho, que había bebido alcohol, recordaba perfectamente todo, menos eso que decía su amiga. Lo último que tenía en su mente fue que la chica se acercó a verlo, él la había abrazado y que le había gritado para que lo soltara…

—Así que… —dijo Misty sentándose al lado del entrenador—, no puedo salir con nadie… al menos que sea sobre tu cadáver —terminó la frase esperando la respuesta de Ash, pero éste seguía en sus pensamientos—. Ash…

—¡Claro! —comentó Ash sin mirarla—. ¡Mejor que sean sobre los cadáveres de ellos! —y tras esa frase volvió a perderse sobre sus pensamientos, pero no tardó en darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

—¡También me dijiste anoche que ibas a comprarme una casa enorme con sirvientas! —comentó la chica aguantándose las ganas de reírse a carcajadas.

—¡Espera! —Ash se paró y la señaló— ¡Recuerdo perfectamente todo lo que dije anoche y eso no te lo dije!

Y tras aquella afirmación, los dos se quedaron en silencio sumamente rojos…

La más sorprendida era Misty… Ash, en cambio estaba entre aliviado y apenado.

—Entonces… todo eso…

—Bueno —llevó la mano derecha a la nuca—, pues sí, creo que te he hecho un regalo muy original… ¿No lo crees? —el calor que sentía Misty en sus mejillas, apenas si se lo podía. Se levantó de golpe y Ash la observó—. ¿No vas a decir nada?

—Pues… —bajó su mirada—, esto ha sido muy sorpresivo… —tomó aire y sonrió antes de levantar sus ojos verdes hacia el chico que tenía frente a ella—, pero es el regalo que he estado esperando por mucho tiempo.

—¿Ah sí? —dijo aún más apenado.

—¡Si Ash! —se acercó más a él y lo abrazó—. ¡Gracias al alcohol por darte el valor de darme el mejor regalo de cumpleaños de mi vida!

—¡Misty! —exclamó apenado por sentir a la pelirroja tan cerca, pero luego se dejó caer en la sensación y respondió abrazándola—, me alegra que te haya gustado… es un tanto despistado, pero es todo tuyo…

Misty solo soltó una carcajada…

—No importa como sea, sé que es bondadoso, amable y tierno… —se aferró a Ash aún más— prometo cuidar de tu corazón como si fuera el mío propio.


	9. Deseo

**.**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº09**

 **Deseo**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Misty observó la foto de su novio, lo amaba, no había duda de ello, había sido su primer amor, su primera ilusión que, aunque se había desinflado en varias oportunidades, ahí estaba latente entre ellos.

No podía negar que había hecho una buena apuesta cuando se había fijado en ese niño terco y peleador con el que se había cruzado hace tantos años atrás, sus facciones masculinas, su porte y físico lo hacía un novio envidiable, si señores… y era solo suyo… bueno al menos de nombre…

Apretando los dientes se tiró hacia atrás en su cama apretando el portarretrato contra su pecho.

Aunque llevaban más de un año de noviazgo, cada vez que los besos entre ellos empezaban a llegar a más allá de la primera base, todo terminaba abruptamente, Ash sonreía ladeado, le daba un beso en la mejilla y encontraba una excusa perfecta para salir de ahí…

 _Y ella estaba aburriéndose de ello._

¿Qué? ¿Acaso él no la deseaba, acaso él no quería llegar con ella a tercera base?

¡No!

Pensó y se sentó de golpe en su cama una vez más.

—¡No puedo pensar en eso! Yo noto su calor… —dijo con los ojos cerrados recordando esos besos previos a que todo se desinfle como un globo cerca de un Cacnea—. ¡Tengo que hacer algo!

 _Pero el asunto era, ¿qué?_

—Necesito ayuda… —se dijo mordiéndose el labio inferior—, tal vez la señora Delia pueda ayudarme…

…

— _¿Qué sucede Misty? —preguntó la mujer de ojos café y la típica sonrisa amable en su rostro._

— _¡Delia, necesito ayuda!_

— _¡Claro! —sonrió con sus ojos cerrados—. Cuéntame…_

— _¡Quiero comerme a su hijo! —declaró y la mujer se espantó._

…

—¡No! —Misty sacudió su cabeza— No puedo llegar y decirle eso a mi suegra… —se paró de golpe y empezó a caminar en su habitación—. En las chicas no puedo confiar, mañana lo sabría todo el mundo… Mmmm… ¿Será que —miró el portarretratos— ellas son mi única esperanza de que seas mío, Ash Ketchum?

No lo dudo más, salió de su habitación a buscarlas.

En una sala al estilo japonés, de cuclillas en el suelo estaban sus tres hermanas mayores que con los ojos cerrados, esperaban por el hablar de Misty, quien realizaba una reverencia frente a ellas.

—No me maten por los que voy a pedirles, pero… —suplicó.

Daisy que abrió los ojos, y clavó su mirada verde azulada en su hermana menor.

—Misty —ante su nombre, la mencionada se irguió en su lugar—, debe ser muy grave para que acudas a nosotras, pidiendo una asamblea de hermanas como ésta.

—Si —cerró los ojos y afirmó para tomar el valor para decir lo que tenía en mente—, quiero… —tomó aire por la nariz—, no sé cómo hacer para tener relaciones con Ash —y avergonzada volvió a reverenciar a las tres.

Las tres se quedaron en silencio, pero observándose entre ellas.

—Es broma —susurró Violeta escandalizada.

—Si —susurró Misty, pegando su frente al suelo de madera—, sé que no está bien, pero…

—¿No está bien? —exclamó Lily— Esto es imperdonable.

Mientras Misty pensaba donde le gustaría que la enterraran cuando terminaran con ella, escuchó la voz de su hermana mayor que hizo que se sentara una vez más, sorprendida.

—¡Como puede ser —inició la rubia—, que lleves casi año y medio de relación y aún no te hayas comido a ese bombón que tienes como novio!

—¿Qué? —gritó espantada—. ¿Están de acuerdo?

—¡Por supuesto! —indicó Violeta—. ¡No es posible que nuestra hermana aún no haya podido…!

—¡Es imperdonable del chiquillo, o sea sabíamos que era lento, pero esto significa que es peor que un Slowpoke paralizado!

—Chicas… —apoyó los puños en el suelo y se acercó a sus hermanas—, ¿qué puedo hacer?

—Bueno —comentó Violeta—, podrías…

. . .

— _¡Misty! —saludó el chico de pueblo Paleta al ingresar al gimnasio de la mencionada—. Aquí estoy, ¿qué necesitas?_

— _Quiero que lleguemos a tercera base —dijo la pelirroja apretando los puños, decidida._

— _¿A tercera base? —ante la afirmación de Misty, Ash sacó un teléfono—. Ok. Espera._

— _¿Qué haces? —preguntó sorprendida por el actuar del moreno._

— _Llamo a Brock y a Tracey._

— _¿Para qué? —preguntó espantada._

— _¿No quieres jugar un partido de Béisbol? Nos están faltando dos —le indicó con los dedos de la mano derecha._

— _¡Oh no! —protestó la chica._

. . .

—No… —susurró Misty negando con la cabeza.

—¡Es probable que eso suceda! —afirmó Violeta cerrando sus ojos bordo—, si le sales con algo como eso de las terceras bases.

—Puede que tú seas la que no ve las señales —dijo Lily moviendo sus cejas rosadas—. Quizás…

. . .

— _¡Misty! —saludó el chico de pueblo Paleta al ingresar al gimnasio de la mencionada—. Aquí estoy, ¿qué necesitas?_

— _Mira lo que pasa… —Misty le tomó la mano y lo llevó con ella hasta la piscina, una vez ahí lo soltó para bajar el cierre de su chaqueta, dejándole relucir un hermoso bikini azul—, es que necesito saber cómo me queda… —pidió quitándose la chaqueta celeste._

 _Ash la miró con los ojos abierto al máximo y corrió rápidamente la mirada hacia otro lado._

— _¿Ash?_

— _No puedo Misty —se agachó y le pasó la chaqueta que la pelirroja dejó caer—, me da náuseas._

— _¿Qué? —gritó espantada._

— _No puedo, soy gay._

. . .

—¡Lily! —gritó furiosa la pelirroja—. ¡No te metas en mi imaginación!

—Lo siento —dijo girando en sus dedos índices, los mechones de su cabello rosado—, pero esa puede ser la causa de tu problema, y no lo aceptas.

—¡Ash no es gay! —protestó nuevamente la líder de gimnasio.

—Tú no lo sabes… —Lily cerró los ojos y sonrió de lado—, quizás él tampoco.

—¡Oye! —gruñó, pero la rubia estiró su mano hacia la pelirroja para que se tranquilizara—. ¡Pero Daisy!

—Misty —dijo ésta—, haremos lo siguiente, llámalo, reúnete mañana con él, nosotras nos iremos para que puedas conversar el tema con él, quizás si conversas desde el punto de los pasos de la relación, quizás consigas avanzar en lo que necesitas.

—¡Gracias! —afirmó y se levantó para abrazar a su hermana, pero Daisy la frenó—. ¿Qué?

—¡Te cuidas, ¿ya?!

—Si —le afirmó con una sonrisa—, ya lo hago, quiero disfrutar bien de él antes de tener hijos.

—¡Esa es nuestra hermana! —y ahora sí, Daisy le aceptó el abrazo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Al otro día…

—No querrán datos después, ¿no? —preguntó con los ojos entrecerrados al ver la malicia en los ojos de las tres.

—No lo necesitamos —le informó Daisy ajustando su cartera en su hombro derecho—, tú cara nos dirá todo…

—¡Adiós! —se despidieron.

—¡Adiós! —se despidió la pelirroja y se fue a preparar todo para cuando llegara Ash.

. . .

—¡Misty! —saludó el chico de pueblo Paleta al ingresar al gimnasio de la mencionada—. Aquí estoy, ¿qué necesitas?

—Te necesito a ti —dijo la chica tomándolo por el cuello de su chaqueta para darle un beso tan apasionado que dejó a Ash con los sentidos mareados.

—Así da gusto venir a verte… —susurró mientras era guiado por su novia hacia algún lado, no tardó en darse cuenta a donde iban… La habitación de la líder—. ¿Misty?

—¡Ash! —abrió la puerta, lo empujó hacia dentro y luego de entrar ella, puso llave a la puerta.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó algo incómodo por la brusquedad de su amada pelirroja.

—Esto es fácil, tú, yo, la cama, ahora —y ante aquellas palabras Ash se quedó tieso—. ¿Qué?

—¿Lo dices en serio? —preguntó.

—¡Sí! —gruñó con las manos en su cintura.

—¡Ay Misty! —sonrió.

—¿Qué? —preguntó ofuscada justo cuando fue tomada por el rostro por ambas manos de su novio.

—¡Creí que nunca lo pedirías, nunca!

Y sin más la beso.

Quizás se había olvidado que con Ash, era mejor actuar que pensar.


	10. Madre

**.**

 **.**

 **Fanfiction no me deja postear este capitulo... en algún momento lo lograré xD Si lo leen, le gané a FF xD**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº10**

 **Madre**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

 _«No fue una buena idea… realmente no fue una buena idea»_

Ash Ketchum, afamado entrenador pokémon de piel moreno y cabellos azabaches, estaba sentado de brazos cruzados, en el sillón amarillo de su madre.

No quería abrir sus ojos color café para no observar aquella monstruosidad que su madre tenía en sus manos.

A su lado, estaba sentada la líder del gimnasio Celeste con una sonrisa nerviosa y su ceja naranja arqueada sobre el ojo derecho.

 _«No fue una buena idea… realmente no fue una buena idea»_

Seguía pensando el entrenador, mientras apretaba más los ojos ante el hablar de su madre.

La madre de éste, Delia Ketchum, estaba emocionada delante de estos con una pila de ropa rosada y celeste del lado derecho de su cuerpo, sostenida por Mr. Mime.

—¡Ash! —lo regañó al ver que no le prestaba atención.

—¡Ya mamá! —dijo parándose del sillón de un movimiento tan violento que Misty se vio sacudida por él—. ¡No pienso ponerme nada de eso! —señaló la ropa— Sabes que siempre me visto con las cosas que tú haces para mí, pero esto es el colmo, tengo veinte años —proclamó indignado por lo que su madre quería hacer.

—Veinte años y aún vives en mi casa —respondió la señora mirándolo de reojo, pero aún así con una enorme sonrisa.

 _«Se nota que pasa mucho tiempo con Misty»_ pensó el muchacho al verse derrotado.

—Es bonita… la ropa —soltó con nervios, la pelirroja observando la camisa rosada de corazones que su suegra había hecho para ambos.

—¿Verdad? —dijo dando un gran aplauso y luego llevar sus manos unidas debajo de su mejilla derecha—. ¡No pude resistirme en hacerlas! Además… —cambió el semblante de emoción por uno sombrío—, nunca logré que mi marido quisiera usarla… pero —miró a su hijo que se vio intimidado por su madre—… con Ash será diferente.

—¡Ni lo sueñes! —se quejó Ash usando los brazos y la cabeza—. ¡No habrá poder humano que me haga vestir con ropas de parejas… ¡No señor!

…

—No te rías —gruñó Ash entre dientes a su novia que a duras penas podía aguantar la carcajada—, te dije que no te rías —volvió a gruñir mientras iban caminando siendo observado por cada peatón con el que se cruzaban.

—No te ves mal —soltó la pelirroja con el dedo índice doblado sobre sus labios, para que no soltara la risa que le provocaba ver a su novio vestido con aquella camisa celeste de corazones azules, que Delia le había puesto a la fuerza—, es chistoso vernos combinados —ella traía la misma camisa, pero en un tono rosado con corazones en un tono más oscuro.

—Eso será para ti —volvió a hablar entre dientes, bajó los hombros y empezó a caminar como si estuviera jorobado—, tú no tienes un bordado en la espalda —susurró—, a ti no te ven como un payaso.

—¡Ay vamos Ash! —dijo Misty dándole un pequeño golpecito con la mano en la espalda—. ¡Ay cosas peores, pudo echarte de la casa!

—Gracias querida —agradeció mirándola de reojo.

—¡Además me encanta lo que dice tu camisa —tras dar un aplauso le dio un rápido beso en la mejilla derecha a su novio—, me gusta tanto que hoy pago la cena yo!

—¿Comida gratis? —dijo recuperando las energías—. ¡Vamos! —tomó la mano de su novia y salieron corriendo hacia la tienda de comida. El lado positivo, es que Misty pudo soltar las carcajadas de tenía atoradas en la espalda.

Se dice que en Kanto, la pareja del entrenador Ash Ketchum y la líder de Gimnasio, Misty Waterflower es vista siempre, luciendo exclusivas ropas de pareja, y en la espalda de él lleva bordado:

 _«Mamá siempre gana»_


	11. Telenovela

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez el 10 de Enero 2014**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº11**

 **Telenovela**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Dicen que la vida de un matrimonio es buena mientras ambos cumplan sus roles, y en algunos casos, empieza a tambalear por algo nuevo que llega a tu vida, por alguien que llega a una hora que antes compartías con tu pareja, alguien que te saca más risas y lágrimas que tu pareja, una que saca todo ese romanticismo que llevas dentro… Oh sí, es demasiado complicado cuando a una loca romántica empedernida le llega una teleserie que empieza a la hora del almuerzo.

Ahí estaba él, con los codos sobre la mesa de fino mantel blanco de encaje, observando como ella, su esposa estaba en el sillón de la sala observando la teleserie que emitía un canal local.

Ella estaba casi al borde del sillón de cuero negro con un pañuelo rosado en sus manos, oh sí… era la parte más emocionante cuando ella descubre que su enamorado la dejaba para aceptar a la villana que había dizque quedado embarazada de él.

Esa novela para él, era la triple T: Típica Trama Trillada

Pero se quedó callado sin intención de hacerla enojar… o no solo comería a la hora que terminara esa bendita teleserie que duraba dos horas, ¡Dos horas! Si no que, no comería.

Y para peores de males, luego de que los créditos aparecieran y él aplaudiera con emoción en su mente, su adorada esposa tomaba el teléfono y conversaba media hora con su suegra…

No había problemas en que conversara con su madre, adoraba que se llevaran tan bien… Pero, ¿no podía esperar hasta después?

Suspiró y apoyó la frente en la mesa, realmente si no llegara cansado de su trabajo, definitivamente se prepararía aunque sea un sándwich, pero apenas si podía juntar fuerzas para abrir el tarro de comida de Pikachu y entregarle la comida al roedor quien ya no tenía ni uno de los bloques de comida…

 _Incluso ya estaba pensando en compartir el plato con el ratón eléctrico._

—Querida —dijo entre dientes mientras la pelirroja quitaba un momento el teléfono de su oído para prestarle atención—, ¿Puedes preguntarle a mi madre si no hay problemas en que pase mañana a verla?

—¿Vas a pasar a la hora del almuerzo? —preguntó abriendo sus ojos verdes en señal de sorpresa.

—Si —comentó colocando la mano derecha en la nuca—, claro, si no te molesta.

—¡No! —dijo con una amplia sonrisa y volvió a acercarse el teléfono azul al oído—. Delia, su hijo pregunta, si puede pasar a almorzar a su casa —Misty sonrió y miró a Ash para afirmarle con un gesto de la mirada—. Sí, es que tiene que pasar al laboratorio… Pero regresemos a lo nuestro, ¿vio cuando Alex se le acerca así a Sara? Fue muy triste, ¿verdad?

Ash vio a su esposa acomodarse y suspiró…

Al parecer tendrían para un buen rato.

Se levantó del asiento y abrió el refrigerador… para encontrar puras verduras…

—¡Ash! —la voz de Misty le hizo cerrar la puerta del refrigerador de golpe y pegó la espalda a la cubierta blanca—, ¿almorcemos? —preguntó con una sonrisa enorme.

—¡Pensé que no comería hoy! —declaró con los hombros caídos y su mirada en techo.

—¡Exagerado! —protestó la pelirroja tomando dos platos de la repisa para servir el almuerzo.

. . . . . .

Y ahí estaba un día más de trabajo terminado, luego de los informes hechos en el laboratorio del profesor Oak, llegó prácticamente corriendo a casa de su madre para poder dignamente comer a la hora estipulada y no tras la teleserie que veía su esposa…

—¡Mamá, llegué! —exclamó cruzando la puerta blanca de la residencia.

—¡Shh! —lo silenció su madre que estaba sentada en el sillón amarillo de la sala pegada a la televisión—, ya va a empezar la teleserie.

—¿Qué? —exclamó dejando caer su mochila y al pobre Pikachu al suelo—. ¿Tú también?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó emocionada la mujer con un aplauso— Esta en lo mejor.

—¿Me perdí de algo? —aquella voz hizo que Ash observara hacia la escalera de la casa, por donde su linda esposa estaba bajando.

—¡No hijita todavía sigue en corte comercial! —respondió Delia sonriendo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó Ash sorprendido por la presencia de Misty en casa de su madre.

—Delia me invitó a ver la teleserie en su casa, como ibas a venir tú a almorzar aquí… —informó acomodándose al lado de su suegra.

Al recordar a que había ido, Ash ingresó a la cocina y buscó alguna olla o algo que le indicara que comería.

—Má, ¿Qué comeremos? —preguntó justo cuando su estómago gruñó con fuerza

—Ay no sé —respondió desesperada—, cuando termine la teleserie inventamos algo con Misty.

—¿Qué? —gruñó enojado—. ¡Tengo hambre!

—¡Ash! —lo regañó Misty mirándolo— Deja escuchar o no comerás.

Ash solo farfulló algo por lo bajo.

¿Quién puede contra las mujeres y sus teleseries?

Resignado, se acercó al sillón y se desplomó al lado de su esposa.

¡Si no puedes contra ellas, úneteles! No le quedó de otra al pobre entrenador.


	12. Nada

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez el 14 de Marzo 2014**

 **¿Se acuerdan cuantos Nada había? xD**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº12**

 **Nada**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Últimamente no sé dónde está mi cabeza, y no hablo en sentido figurado, esa semana había puesto más de dos veces mi gorra en mi pie y la zapatilla en mi cabeza; la verdad no entiendo que es lo que me está pasando que hasta la comida me sabe a comida Pokémon.

—¿Ash? —levanté la mirada y vi a mi mamá que me miraba con una expresión tenebrosa.

—¿Qué? —pregunté

—Estás comiéndote la comida de Pikachu

Ante aquello, miré mi plato de comida y ahí estaban los crocantes bloques de comida Pokémon, miré a mi pokémon que miraba de brazos cruzados su plato de arroz.

Ok... creo que definitivamente, algo raro me pasa...

—Estás demasiado distraído —me acusó mi madre, cambiando los platos de posición ante la alegría de Pikachu que no tardó en ponerse a comer.

—¿Yo? ¿cómo crees? —traté de restarle importancia dejando colgar mi brazo derecho del respaldo de la silla—. Estoy perfecto…

—Solo sé que llevas así desde que ella llegó —resoplé ante aquel comentario tonto de mi mamá.

—¿Yo? Nada que ver, ella no influye en mí —afirmé.

—¿Quién no influye en ti? —su voz me congeló, la miré y rápidamente bajé la mirada hacia mi plato de comida.

—Nadie, hola Misty —la saludé mientras llenaba mi boca con comida, y parece que cargué más de la que entra en mi boca, porque mucha cayó al plato nuevamente.

—Ok… —susurró—. ¿Sigue raro? —la oí preguntarle a mi mamá, ella solo contestó un ajá y la miré de reojo.

—¡Yo estoy bien! —me levanté de mi asiento y me apoyé en la encimera—. No sé porque últimamente todos creen que estoy raro…

—Ash —trató de interrumpirme pero no la deje.

—¡No Misty! —la acusé, y de pronto comencé a sentir tanto calor, ¿Será por la pelea? —. ¡Tú y mamá están…!

—¡Ash tu mano! —me volvió a gritar interrumpiéndome.

—¿Qué con mi mano? —pregunté mirando mi mano derecha y luego a ella, quien me hacía señas para que mirara mi otra mano, con cierta molestia la miré y _¡Oh Por Arceus!_ La tenía apoyada en la tapa de la olla que hervía—. ¡Ah! —grité y coloqué mi mano bajó el chorro de agua helada que mi madre abrió para mí.

—Y así dices que no estás distraído —me comentó y solo la miré de reojo—. Misty —la llamó pero cuando ambos levantamos la mirada hacia mi amiga, ella entraba a la cocina con la caja de primeros auxilios—, tráeme… eso mismo —dijo con una sonrisa, entrecerré los ojos y la observé a las dos, no me gusta cómo se llevan.

—¿Quiere que la ayude? —preguntó y yo me quede de piedra, ¿qué quiere qué?

—Oh si, mira, ayúdame a colocar la pomada —mi madre se alejó de mí dándole paso a Misty que traía en ella un pote de pomada amarilla. _¡Rayos!_ Cuando ella se sentó frente a mí, sentí que Pikachu me estaba atacando. Miré a mi pokémon y no era él, ya que seguía disfrutando de su almuerzo pero me miraba de forma rara. Volví mi mirada a Misty que colocaba la pomada con cuidado sobre las pequeñas ampollas que me salieron en la mano izquierda, y me la quedé observando. Si no fue Pikachu, la corriente me la dio Misty. Le quité mi mano, la empuñé y la apegué a mi pecho.

—¡Ash! —me regañó y volvió a tomar mi mano—. No seas niño chiquito y déjame terminar —y ahí estaba de nuevo, la misma corriente de recién. Dejé que hiciera lo que quería mientras yo la observaba detenidamente. Su cabello estaba atado en un rodete, y las facciones de su rostro habían cambiado bastante, tenía su cara algo larga y delgada. Tenía sus labios colorados de rosado, parecían una deliciosa baya pecha y… tuve que correr la vista de golpe hacia la ventana. _¿Qué demonios fue eso?_

Misty terminó con la crema y mi mamá me puso una venda de gasa para que evitara usar la mano para no reventa las ampollas.

Hacia la tarde, ambas me dejaron solo porque tenían que hacer algo en el laboratorio. Estuve a punto de ir si no fuera porque cuando Misty salió de la casa, el peso sobre mi cabeza desapareció, fue como si la presión sobre mis hombros desaparecería.

 _¿Qué rayos fue eso?_

Me tiré sobre el sillón y coloqué el brazo derecho sobre mis ojos tratando de encontrar explicación a todas las tonteras que últimamente me están pasando y que tenía que darle crédito a mi mamá en algo... todo esto comenzó cuando ella llegó.

—Misty —susurré.

—¿Dime? —esperen, eso no me lo esperaba. Quité mi brazo de mi vista y ahí estaba la pelirroja mirándome con una ceja arqueada con los brazos apoyados en el respaldo de mi sillón.

—¡Misty! —grité y caí del sillón contra el piso. ¡Eso dolió!

—¿Ash? —levanté un poco la mirada y pude ver sus sandalias blancas, levanté un poquito más la vista, sus largas piernas claras, su short tan apegado a su anatomía, su blusa amarilla que hizo que mi imaginación volara muy rápido y tuve que pegar una vez más mi mirada al suelo— ¿qué sucede? ¡Confía en mí! —volví a levantar la mirada y me encontré de lleno con sus ojos verdeazulados que me obligaron a sentarme de golpe— Siento que soy una molestia, ¿te incomoda que este en tu casa? Puedo quedarme con Tracey en el laboratorio —no sé qué fue eso, pero me molestaron dos cosas, el noto de tristeza de su voz y el que quisiera quedarse con Tracey; la volví a observar, ¿ _Por qué me molesta más que vaya con Tracey_?

—No Misty —respondí levantándome del suelo con un rápido movimiento—, no es nada. Estoy bien, no me pasa nada.

—Por lo general, cuando las mujeres decimos que no pasa nada, pasan muchas cosas —me dijo ella, como si no creyera nada de lo que estoy diciendo, pero mejor evitar el tema.

—¡Te tengo una novedad Misty! —le dije dando un gran aplauso—. Soy hombre, y los hombres cuando dicen que no es nada, no es nada.

—Ok… —no dijo más nada, se levantó del suelo y subió las escaleras, al parecer algo para abrigarse porque bajó con una chaqueta de mi mamá y otra que deduje que era de ella—, ¿de seguro que no quieres venir?

—Está bien —me acerqué a ella y ambos salimos de la casa camino al laboratorio. Íbamos en total silencio, hasta que ella lo rompió.

—Tu mamá está en el pueblo, ahí nos juntamos con ella.

—De acuerdo —respondí.

—¿Cómo sigue tu mano? —ante aquella pregunta, levanté mi mano vendada frente a mí, ya se me había olvidado de que tenía la mano en ese estado.

—Creo que bien, casi se me había olvidado.

—Seguramente ya no te duele por eso no lo notas.

—Seguramente —la miré e iba con la mirada baja abrazada a la chaqueta de mi mamá—, ¿qué te pasa?

—Nada —respondió rápidamente elevando la mirada hacia el camino—. No pasa nada.

—Según me dijiste antes, cuando una mujer —llevé el dedo índice a mis labios—, dice que no pasa nada, pasan muchas cosas —Misty detuvo su marcha, y yo también pero giré para quedar frente a ella.

—Bueno… ¿lo notaste? —no entendí lo que dijo así que solo incliné un poco la cabeza—, ¿desde cuándo estar juntos se siente tan incómodo?

—¿Incómodo? —pregunté, y claro que sabía eso, era extraño.

—Desde que llegué, siento que te estoy incomodando, que, aunque digas que no, te estoy molestando y por eso estás haciendo las estupideces que estás haciendo.

Vi como los hombros empezaron a moverse rápidamente, conocía esa sensación, soy algo sensible al tema de las lágrimas… _¡Esperen!_ ¿Ella estaba llorando? ¿Misty, la Misty que yo conozco está llorando? ¡Ella nunca llora!

—¿Misty? —estiré mi mano hacia ella y traté de tomarle el rostro, pero ella no se dejó.

—Tu mamá me dijo que probablemente estás nervioso por algo, pero estoy segura que es por alguien, y ese alguien soy yo —me miró y me quedé de piedra, ver a Misty llorar no es algo que ves todos los días, ella es alguien bastante reservada con lo que siente. _Salvo que sea sobre Pokémon de Agua._

—Misty… —empecé a jugar con los dedos—, no puedo mentirte… yo…

—¡Si soy yo! —protestó con un movimiento de su pie—. ¡Lo sabía! ¡Debí quedarme con Tracey como él me lo pidió! ¡No debí dejar que tu mamá me convenciera!

—¿Prefieres estar con Tracey? —le pregunté con algo de… ¿Reclamo?

—¡Claro que no! —se defendió y mi corazón volvió a latir—. ¡Me encanta estar contigo, no lo pondría por encima de nadie! Pero —se detuvo y bajó la mirada. Yo no sé por qué en ese momento me sentí tranquilo, hasta aliviado… ¡Estaba emocionado de que le gustara estar conmigo!—, así no me gusta estar.

Solo me quede viéndola una vez más, recapitulando un par de cosas y luego llegué a la conclusión.

—¡Ya sé porque eres un peso para mí! —le dije emocionado pero ella me miró con esa mirada tan Gyarados que parecía que me iba a querer comer en cualquier momento.

—¿Un peso? —infló su pecho enojadísima, pero no me asusté, sonreí más.

—¡Es que cuando estás conmigo, me siento bien, me siento agradable, pero últimamente me sentía agobiado con tu presencia, yo no sabía por qué me pones en una posición tan distraída yo…!

—Ash… —susurró emocionada.

—Creo que es porque…

—¿Por qué…? —me incitó ella con la mano, como si quiera que avanzara.

—Porque eres mi mejor amiga y no quiero que nada cambie entre nosotros.

No sé porque no le gusto eso, solo sé que se puso en marcha una vez más, chocándome con su hombro, me giré para verla alejarse y sonreí.

—¡Por eso me gusta tanto! —exclamé y luego me quedé quieto en mi lugar. ¿Dije que me gusta? ¿Qué yo… qué?

Salí a correrla y la alcance, iba con un humor de mil Gyarados.

—¿Qué? —preguntó tratando de que la deje pasar.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Nada

—¿Segura?

—No pasa nada —seguía insistiendo.

—¡Pero tú me dijiste…

—¡Sé lo que te dije, olvídalo! —me interrumpió—. Y no me pasa nada, déjame pasar.

—No quiero.

—¿Por qué no? —gruñó.

—Por nada en especial —sonreí, y esa sensación de libertad que sentía siempre cerca de ella y extrañaba regresó rápidamente a mí. Amplié mi sonrisa y no le gustó nada.

—¿Qué planeas Ash Ketchum? —me preguntó y me acerqué a ella, pero retrocedió. Oh…

—Nada —le dije y volví a retroceder—. O mucho.

—¿Qué?

—¡Misty! —me acerqué más a ella y la tomé de las manos antes de que pudiera escapar, y ahí estaba de nuevo esa corriente invadiéndome como una descarga de Pikachu—. Lamento todo mi comportamiento, prometo comportarme bien.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, me gusta estar contigo, quiero estar contigo —me acerqué aún más y ella no retrocedió también se acercó a mí, Wow, mi corazón empezó a latir tan rápido que casi podía sentir su palpitar.

—Ash yo… —nuestros rostros se empezaron a acercar como si estuvieran imantados.

—¡Al fin los encuentro! —nos separamos de golpe y vimos a mi mamá que se acercaba con cruzada de brazos—. ¡Pensé que se habían olvidado de mí! —tomó la chaqueta que Misty traía en sus brazos y volvió a adelantarnos—, vamos o llegaremos tarde —luego se detuvo, dio la vuelta y nos miró a ambos como si fuera una detective, miré a Misty de reojo y tenía las mejillas como si fuera un Pikachu, yo no podía verme, pero no sé porque tenía la sensación de que mis mejillas estaban iguales—, ¿Qué le pasa a ustedes dos?

Nos miramos con Misty, sonreímos y luego, miramos a mamá.

—¡Nada! —dijimos al unísono y tras un movimiento de hombros se puso de camino una vez más al laboratorio. Volví a mirar a Misty, pero ésta simplemente se acercó a mí y me abrazó. Tengo que decir que me sentí muy bien, también correspondí su abrazó, la abracé como si no quisiera soltarla, pero recordé que tenía ampollas en mi mano y…

—Auch —susurré apretando los ojos.

—¿Qué pasó? —Misty trató de separarse, pero no quería así que apreté mis ojos y me la aguanté.

—¡Nada Misty, no sucede nada! —sonreí mirando mi mano lastimada. Nos separamos y la tomé de la mano—. ¡Vamos o mamá nos dejará!

—De acuerdo —y tras alcanzarla, nos pusimos los tres caminos al laboratorio del profesor Oak.


	13. Noche Robada

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez el 25 de Marzo 2014**

 **Este capitulo contiene un poco de material considerado _¡M!_ atención :)**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº13**

 **Noche Robada**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

La noche caía en la pequeña residencia de Ash Ketchum y su esposa, la cual estaba cómodamente descansando en la habitación matrimonial, ajena a los sonidos que provenían del exterior de la casa; uno de los ventanales se corrió lentamente dejando entrar al lugar a un sujeto vestido totalmente de negro, su rostro estaba cubierto con un pasamontaña, observó con cuidado todo lo que era iluminado por la luz exterior y se movió sigiloso, aunque casi bota un bonito jarrón que la dueña de la casa había traído de uno de sus tantos viajes regionales.

—Uff —suspiró sacando de su bolsillo, una bolsa, la abrió de un movimiento de su brazo derecho y hecho un adorno de plata que había en la mesa de estar. Buscó en sus bolsillos hasta que pudo sacar una pequeña linterna con la que iluminó el resto de las cosas de valores que tenían en la casa, fue a la cocina y corrió al refrigerador. Lo abrió y se encontró con tantas cosas deliciosas que no sabía por cual comenzar. Prefirió tomar la rebanada del pastel de crema con fresas que estaba cortada con delicadeza, como si estuviera esperando por él, levantó un poco de su pasamontaña y se comió de dos bocados la torta. Dejó caer el plato en el fregadero produciendo un estruendo en la cocina, y siguió la revisión de la casa, hecho unos adornos pequeños al bolso, unos bastante feos pero que sabía que podría vender a un buen precio en el mercado negro.

Estaba a punto de volver hacia el ventanal para salir con su botín al hombro cuando una voz, le indicó que la casa no estaba totalmente sola como él esperaba.

«¿Ash?» si preguntaban por el dueño de casa, era seguro que se trataba de la sexy dueña de casa. Una sonrisa enorme se dibujó en sus labios; quizás tomara algo más entretenido que solo un par de adornos aburridos.

Con una sonrisa en sus labios, subió despacio los escalones de la escalera que parecía crujir bajos sus pies producto del silencio extremo del lugar, pero no se detuvo. Llegó al segundo piso y vio que había luz en una de las habitaciones, y volvió a sonreír ladeado. Se apresuró a llegar a la puerta y abrirla, ahí vio como la dueña de casa traía su cabello anaranjado totalmente suelto y estaba colocándose una bata sobre su camisón.

—Qué bueno que —dijo con una sonrisa, pero ésta desapareció con su voz cuando alzó la mirada. Ese hombre vestido de negro, sin dudas no era su marido, aspiró para recuperar su voz pero solo salió un entrecortado—. ¿Quién es usted?

—Solo un pequeño visitante que quiso tomar unas cosillas de su casa —ante aquello, la mirada de Misty cayó sobre la bolsa que había dejado caer el sujeto a sus pies.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve?! —preguntó molesta, enojada porque entrara a robarle.

—Bueno —se cruzó de brazos y le dedicó una lívida mirada a las largas piernas de la mujer—, aunque ahora encontré algo más entretenido que robar objetos.

Misty enojada cruzó ambos lados de su bata para cubrir su camisón celeste que era prácticamente transparente.

—¿No sabe quién es mi marido? —protestó la ver que el hombre se le acercaba.

—Por supuesto que sé —llegó hasta reírse de la pregunta realizada—: Un sujeto que nunca está en casa, siempre de viaje y que no sé cómo pierden el tiempo fuera con semejante mujer en la casa.

No sabía si fue por lo atrevido o por el enojo que le produjo la verdad, pero sus mejillas se pusieron sumamente rojas.

—¡Cómo se atreve! —gritó enojada, pero cuando quiso reaccionar el sujeto ya la había tirado a la cama y se había subido a ella inmovilizándole las manos con solo una de él.

—¿Me decía? —preguntó mientras con su mano libre se doblaba su pasamontaña hasta la nariz para poder olfatear perfectamente la colonia de su presa—. Mmmm fresas… esto sabrá tan rico como el pastel que me comí en la cocina.

—¡Ese era mi desayuno! —protestó moviéndose de forma violenta para deshacerse del hombre sobre ella pero no pudo hacer nada.

—¡Tiene fuego! —la sonrisa ladeada de éste hizo rabiar aún más a Misty. Pero su maldición fue acallada por un beso del ladrón, en un inicio sintió asco, pero no tardó en encontrar la chispa dentro de la adrenalina que empezó a recorrerla—. Eso no estuvo mal.

—No besa mal para ser un delincuente.

—Me pregunto hace cuanto que tú marido no te besa así —nuevamente con su mano libre le tomó del rostro y empezó a soltar su respiración por el lado derecho de su cuello estremeciéndola—. Wow… ¿lleva tiempo de viaje? —preguntó cuándo empezó a besar a lo largo de su cuello y parte de su hombro.

—Dos meses… —respondió con los ojos cerradas para no caer ante las caricias de ese extraño.

—¡¿Dos jodidos meses?! —protestó mirándola nuevamente a los ojos— ¿Cómo lo soportas?

—Creo que lo amo demasiado…

—Ya lo creo —volvió a bajar hacia su hombro y lo recorrió a besos, bajó por su clavícula y llegó al valle de sus senos, se levantó un poquito para abrir la bata y encontró el maldito infierno en aquel camisón que dejaba ver bien sus pechos y la pequeña ropa interior azul—. Duerme muy cómoda…

—No puedo dormir si traigo mucha ropa —respondió mirando hacia el techo tratando de pensar en otra cosa menos que un sujeto que entró a robar a su casa la tenía atrapada en su propia cama y estaba dándose un festín con ella.

—Y cuénteme —dijo rosando con la punta de los dedos el pezón de la pelirroja—, ¿no desea mandarlo al diablo por dejarle sola tanto tiempo? Digo —con el revés de los dedos recorrió el contorno de su cuerpo—, dos meses es mucho para estar alejado de la persona que ama.

—Está trabajando… —fue lo único que pudo decir antes que sus propios impulsos la traicionaran.

—O sea que ama más el trabajo que a usted —comentó mientras seguía jugando con el cuerpo que tenía preso debajo de él.

—¿Sabes qué? —preguntó y el hombre la miró sorprendido—. Tiene toda la razón.

—¿En?

—¡Ash casi no pasa en casa! —hizo un movimiento y logró soltarse del amarre, después de todo, la fuerza bruta era una de sus mejores virtudes _aunque era un defecto para Ash_ — Yo no sé porque aún lo aguanto, debería divorciarme o… —miró con una sonrisa torcida al sujeto frente a ella que la miraba expectante.

—¿o? —la incitó a continuar recorriéndola con ambas manos.

—O buscarme un amante… —le dijo con ojos chispeantes, tanto así que el delincuente se sintió intimidado.

—Pero soy un extraño —dijo mientras la pelirroja usaba sus brazos para poder levantarse un poco de la cama.

—¿Y? —sonrió— Eso es lo mejor, usted toma lo que quiere, y no hay necesidad de volver a vernos…

—Podría tentarme a volver —dijo el sujeto, mientras empezaba a desabotonarse la camisa negra que llevaba puesta.

—Accidentalmente podría dejar abierta uno de los ventanales de la sala, una tiene tantas cosas en la cabeza a veces —dijo con fingida voz de estrés.

—Me está dejando las cosas muy fáciles —dijo cuando por fin pudo quitarse la camisa. Y para sorpresa de él, Misty se relamió por aquellos pectorales tan tiesos y su abdomen tan plano, no se aguantó las ganas y lo acarició…

—¿Hace mucho ejercicio? —le preguntó bajando las manos hacia la cintura del pantalón oscuro.

—A diario, hay que ser muy ágil para ser ladrón —le indicó y eso fue lo último que se escuchó hasta que el control se perdiera entre ellos, las ropas fueron dejadas a un costado pero la pelirroja le prohibió que se quitara el pasamontaña.

—¡Déjame el suspenso! —le exclamó mientras él empezó a tomar lentamente posición de ella. No sabía que era, si la adrenalina por estar haciendo algo inmoral, o si era por estar con un ladrón o qué, pero se sentía tan viva como al inicio de su matrimonio hace ya cuatro años atrás.

Ambos recorrieron el cuerpo del otro, marcaron hasta el más pequeño de los rincones y al momento de la culminación, la líder de gimnasio con una sonrisa en sus labios le quitó el pasamontaña revelando el rostro de su amante. Lo besó tomándole el rostro con ambas manos mientras el éxtasis los abordaba a ambos.

—Wow… —exclamó el hombre cayendo al lado de Misty—, así dan ganas de volver a casa más seguido.

—Bueno, tú sabes —dijo ella, aún con la sonrisa ladeada en su rostro—, si no pasas más tiempo en casa, nunca sabe cuándo podría engañarte con cualquier ladrón que entre a casa.

—Eso ya no pasará —le prometió rodeándola con ambos brazos—, conseguí al fin que me transfirieran a ciudad Celeste, Noland aceptó ir a ciudad Verde —le informó y la mujer no tardó en subirse sobre el de nuevo de la emoción.

—¿De verdad? —ante la afirmación de su marido ella lo abrazó—. ¡Estoy tan feliz Ash!

—Lo imaginé —se sentó en la cama y se colocó rápidamente su ropa interior para acercarse a la bolsa que había dejado en la entrada de la habitación y salir de ella, con la bolsa cargada a su espalda.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Misty acomodándose su camisón una vez más.

—Solo a poner las cosas en su lugar —le dijo sin detenerse desde la escalera.

—No habrás echado a esa bolsa mis adornos de Sinnoh, ¿verdad? —preguntó enojada desde el inicio de la escalera.

—¡¿Cómo crees, Misty?! —exclamó aumentando los pasos para terminar de bajar la escalera.

—¡Ash Ketchum! —el mencionado no pudo evitar paralizarse ante el tono de voz de su esposa.

—Ya, lo siento —tomó la bolsa y sacó unos duendecillos bastantes feos, que Misty había comprado en Sinnoh, y que le daban algo de terror al As de Frontera—, si tomé los duendes feos.

—Eso es cruel —protestó Misty bajando las escaleras para tomar las cuatro estatuillas para colocarlas junto a la chimenea una vez más—, ¡Por eso te castigaré!

—¿Eh? —abrió los ojos ante la amenaza—. ¿Y por qué? —la señaló sin poder comprender—. Si está fue tu idea, lo del robo y todo lo demás.

—Sip, pero no tenías que meterte con mis Duendecillos —la mujer de ojos verdes desapareció de la sala hacia la cocina y volvió con una lata de crema batida y un pote de fresas—. Así que ahora voy a torturarte.

Ash negó con la cabeza pero con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios, sí… definitivamente amaba volver a casa.


	14. Cuenta Conmigo

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez el 29 de Abril 2014**

 **La canción mencionada aquí** _"You Can Come To Me_ " **no me pertenece, es de la serie** _Austin y Ally de Disney_

 **.**

 **Locura Nº14**

 **Cuenta Conmigo**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Aquella reunión había sido muy sombría, nadie encontraba las palabras adecuadas para levantarle el abatido ánimo al joven promesa del mundo Pokémon que acababa de recibir una de las más humillantes derrotas de toda su existencia. Prácticamente, habían barrido el suelo con sus Pokémon y la verdad, en esos momentos había estado maldiciendo a su madre por haber hecho esa reunión con sus amigos, esperanzada de que aunque sea una pequeña sonrisa se escapara de sus labios. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, sentado entre el barullo de sus amigos que intentaban miles de cosas para que el muchacho decidiera dejar su estado de letargo y revivir al joven encantador que tenían como amigos.

Llegó un momento en que ya no lo aguantó más, se abrió paso entre todos sus amigos y se perdió tras la puerta de su habitación dando un sonoro portazo indicándole a todo el mundo que quería estar solo.

Se miraron entre sí, bastante preocupados por el comportamiento de su amigo, pero intentaban comprender como se sentía.

—Quizás deberíamos irnos —dijo la chica de Kalos bastante intimidada por el golpe de Ash a la puerta, nunca lo había visto de esa forma tan irritada.

—¡Ese Ash es muy infantil, nunca cambiará! —acotó Iris, la entrenadora de dragones se cruzó de brazos.

Tanto Clemont como May se miraron preocupados con sus hermanos menores, Bonnie y Max se sentían tristes por el estado anímico de la persona que admiraban –aparte de sus hermanos, claro está-

Mientras que Brock y Tracey observaban como la pelirroja estaba sentada en el sillón, con los ojos cerrados, el ceño fruncido y se notaba como la mano derecha había adquirido un tic nervioso.

—¿Misty? —Cilan se acercó con cautela a la líder de gimnasio, parecía que su Gyarados interno estaba gritando por Mega-Evolucionar e ir a patearle la puerta al joven que los había dejado ahí por estar encerrado en su propia burbuja.

—¿Estás bien? —Dawn que estaba a su lado, podía sentir como balbuceaba algo. Estaban todos pendientes de qué grosería o qué haría la temperamental entrenadora de Pokémon acuáticos, cuando abrió los ojos y con una sonrisa preguntó.

—¿Quién puede conseguirme una guitarra? —todos se miraron confundidos por la pregunta, pero una voz desde las escaleras afirmó de forma positiva—. ¿Señora Ketchum?

—¡Tengo una en algún lado! —dijo con un aplauso—. ¿Te la busco?

—Por favor —le pidió con una sonrisa, ante la mirada atónita de todo sus amigos. Solo Tracey se imaginaba que estaba por hacer la chica, sin duda él la conocía un poco más que el resto. Ella lo miró y pudo ver en los femeninos ojos verdes la respuesta. Misty tenía pensando hacerle una «serenata»

Nadie le sacó una palabra, hasta que la dueña de la casa bajó con una guitarra acústica, Misty la tomó, le sacudió un poco el polvo con su mano derecha y se la acomodó en sus brazos.

—¿Misty? —preguntó May acercándose a ella—. ¿Tú sabes tocarla?

Misty la miró con una sonrisa creída de sus labios, y ejecutó una escala musical de manera tan rápida que dejó a todos con la mandíbula en el suelo.

Ella solo movió sus hombros muerta de risa ante el asombro…

—Se puede decir que sí.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer? —todos empezaron a admirar el valor de May para estar tan cerca de Misty cuando se notaba mucho que aún estaba enojada con el integrante que faltaba en el equipo.

—Si me siguen, lo sabrán —se puso de pie y salió hacia el jardín, más precisamente se dirigió y se paró debajo de la ventana de Ash con la guitarra en mano.

—¿Hará lo que yo creo que hará? —preguntó Dawn perpleja observando como la pelirroja miraba con una sonrisa la ventana entre abierta, donde sabía que se ocultaba su amigo, su mejor amigo.

—¡Oye Idiota! —gritó y todos cayeron ante lo que creyeron que iba a hacer una escena romántica—. ¡Si crees que nosotros estamos aquí porque nos gusta verte mal y deprimido, déjame decirte que para variar contigo, estás equivocado! ¡No estás solo tonto, no lo estás! —y con aquellas palabras inició una melodía.

Ash estaba sentado en su cama, con la mirada en un punto en el suelo, con las rodillas flexionadas y el mentón apoyado entre las rodillas, hasta que había escuchado lo que su amiga le había gritado, y sintió muchas ganas de acercarse a la ventana para devolverle el favor pero se vio detenido cuando empezó a escuchar un suave sonido que no sabía de dónde provenía, se acercó por encima a la ventana, tratando de no ser visto y se encontró con su amiga pelirroja mirando la guitarra que sostenía mientras tocaba la desconocida melodía.

Y cuando creyó que lo había visto todo de su amiga, ésta empezó a interpretar una canción que él no conocía así que decidió ponerle atención.

Y en cuanto las primeras líneas de la canción salieron de la impensable dulce voz de su amiga hacia sus oídos, la sonrisa que tanto anhelaba su madre brotó como magia de sus labios, no pudo evitar sonreír.

Escuchó cada frase, como si la canción fuera escrita para una situación así, la necesidad de una cuerda que lo rescate, el miedo, la necesidad de volver a sentirse fuerte…

Y cuando inició lo que parecía el coro, Misty elevó la mirada una vez más a la ventana y sonrió al verlo, él sabía que lo estaba mirando, pero no hizo amague para evitar la mirada de su amiga. Ahí se quedó, viendo como ella a pesar de todo, estaba todavía dispuesta a ser su hombro para llorar, su sonrisa aunque tuviera ganas de llorar -como en ese momento- y la frase que recibió como un golpe.

 _«Tú puedes contar conmigo»_

¿Y por qué dudarlo, verdad? Misty podría ser una persona bastante temperamental, pero, aun así, ella podía sacar de él todo su potencial, y aunque, ella no dejaba que él se agrandara, o lo dejaba que se creyera superior a los demás, era la primera en ponerse contenta, si las cosas le salían bien. Ella no dudaba de sus capacidades, ella creía en él. Pese a todo.

Y ella -en ese momento- tenía la razón, debía detener su mente, dejar de pensar en cosas que ya no valía la pena y volver a ser él, tenía que comenzar de nuevo.

 _«Como una cadena que nunca se rompe, como una verdad que nunca se inclina, como un pegamento que pone tu corazón roto de nuevo en su lugar. Esa es la sensación que sientes en el momento en que sabes que no importa lo que nos depara el destino, nunca estarás solo.»_

Y ahí estaba una vez más, una frase que lo golpeó, tenía razón, no tenía por qué sentirse solo, no tenía por qué envolverse en una soledad imaginaria, porque era claro que no estaba solo, tenía a su madre, a sus amigos y sobre todo, la tenía a ella.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, corrió hacia la puerta, la abrió y bajó las escaleras hacia el ventanal, ahí vio como sus amigos y su madre observaban a la Misty que terminaba de cantar a la ventana vacía, él estaba ahí, de pie, dispuesto a salir de su oscuridad porque no estaba solo, y porque sobre toda las cosas, podía contar con ella.

Misty terminó de interpretar la canción, bajó la guitarra y suspiró, en ese momento Ash apareció por el ventanal sorprendiendo a todos, pero se quedaron en silencio, observando la mirada del joven pegada a la chica, ella solamente lo miró y le dio una tímida sonrisa de lado y para su sorpresa, y por primera vez en toda su vida, Ash adelantó velozmente los pasos que los separaban y la envolvió en sus brazos.

El rubor no tardó en cubrir todo el rostro de la líder de gimnasio, sentía su corazón galopar a una velocidad peligrosa, pero la cercanía de Ash, sentir los brazos de él rodeándola, la hicieron sentir cómoda, y abrigada.

Ash, no podía creer lo que había hecho, pero no estaba arrepentido, se sintió cómodo con Misty entre sus brazos, y hasta sonrió cuando notó que estaban casi de la misma estatura lo que facilitó que acomodara su rostro en el hombro de Misty y le susurrara al oído.

—Gracias.

—¿Por la serenata? —preguntó la chica sin romper el contacto con su amigo.

—Por todo —respondió con una sonrisa— y por evitar siempre que me sumerja demasiado en la oscuridad.

Misty sonrió, estaba a punto de decirle alguna de sus bromas, pero decidió evitarlas, abrió los ojos recordando la presencia de público, pero ya no había nadie. Ambos se separaron cuando oyeron el sonido del ventanal cerrarse con fuerza, y dirigieron sus miradas hacia el lugar donde Delia los despedía con un movimiento de sus manos y desataba las cortinas amarillas para que nadie los interrumpiera.

—Misty… —la pelirroja lo miró y se volvió a encontrar con los brazos de su amigo alrededor de ella.

—¿Ash? —preguntó con miedo y bastante sorprendida de que volvieran a tener ese contacto.

—No sé, me siento bien —le dijo con los ojos cerrados, y era verdad, se sentía tan bien que hasta había olvidado porque estaba mal.

—Es la cura mágica de los abrazos —le informó y no pudo contener esa chispa que brotaba de ella cada vez que él estaba cerca—, son gratis y no me molestaría que me siguieras abrazando…

—Lo tendré en cuenta —le susurró al oído antes de separarse, ella quedo perpleja por la respuesta de Ash, realmente no se la esperaba. Pero verlo con esa enorme sonrisa en los labios, le hizo disipar las ganas de ahogarlo que sentía en ese momento—. Bueno, creo que si quiero levantar mi reputación una vez más como entrenador Pokémon, voy a tener que ponerme a entrenar.

—¡Cuenta conmigo! —afirmó emocionada la pelirroja, si algo adoraba además de los pokémon de agua, eran las batallas—. ¡Siempre puedes contar conmigo!

—¡Lo sé Misty! —asentó varias veces con la cabeza— Y tú sabes, que también puedes contar conmigo, siempre.


	15. Dulce Realidad

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez el 10 de Mayo 2014**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº15**

 **Dulce Realidad**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Esa sin duda había sido la mejor siesta de Ash en semanas, se desperezó en su cama y ahogando un bostezo en su puño derecho descendió hacia la sala donde lo esperaba su esposa y su pequeña hija Bella.

—Buenas tardes —saludó a ambas mujeres, su esposa le sonrió cerrando los ojos y se acercó para darle un beso en la mejilla que aún con el paso de los años, seguía sonrojando al hombre de la casa.

—Hola cariñito mío —le dijo la chica de ojos azules con una enorme sonrisa—. Acabo de preparar un nuevo Poképuff para la pastelería, ¿quieres probarlo?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó emocionado ante la idea de un nuevo dulce de su esposa, que, aunque le había hecho aumentar un par de kilos, era lo mejor que había probado en su vida. Mientras esperaba que volvería su mujer, se acercó a su hija— Bella, ¿lista para tu viaje pokémon?

La niña de ojos azules y cabello negro lo miró de reojo, bastante molesta por la pregunta de su padre. Bufó y sin quitar la vista de su teléfono celular respondió.

—¿Y para qué? ¿Para ensuciar mis vestidos de diseñador? —protestó—. Ni hablar, además no soportaría dormir a la intemperie, ¿o lo pensaste y si me darás dinero para el bus que me lleva de ciudad en ciudad y para los hoteles?

—Ni lo sueñes —protestó el moreno—. ¡Tienes que salir a vivir la aventura de ser equipo con tus pokémon! ¡Es una experiencia única en la vida! ¡Tienes que ser la mejor!

—Ah ya entiendo —dejó el teléfono y miró a su papá—. ¿Quieres que yo cumpla los sueños que tú no pudiste cumplir, no?

—¡Oye no me faltes el respeto! —se quejó Ash apretando los puños y frunciendo el ceño.

—Lamento que mi mamá se haya cruzado en tu camino y destruyera tus sueños de ser maestro Pokémon, así yo no pagaría por eso con tus metas puestas en mí —tras decirle eso, la jovencita salió escaleras arriba a perderse en su habitación.

—¡Ash! —protestó la mujer de cabellos claros que llegaba con el delicioso Poképuff en sus manos—. Te he dicho que dejes a Bella tranquila, si ella no quiere viajar, no deberías obligarla.

—Pero ya tiene once años, debió salir hace tiempo…

—Ya tranquilo —con una sonrisa en sus labios se acercó más a su esposo y le dio el dulce—, come algo dulce te hará bien.

—¡Tú has sabido conquistarme con la comida! —admitió tomando dulce decorado con una pequeña rodaja de baya oran—. ¡Delicioso! —exclamó tras probarlo.

—¡Eso es maravilloso, cielito de mi corazón!

Serena, su esposa, había sido una excelente mujer, compañera y amiga, aunque claro, tuvo que suspender varias cosas de su vida porque tenerla como novia tomaba mucho tiempo, no estaba arrepentido de nada. Le gustaba su vida, aunque su hija fuera bastante rebelde, ¿o era porque Serena le dejaba hacer lo que quería? En sí, no lo pensó más y se puso a ver la televisión, trabajaba en la tienda de dulces de su esposa, pero hoy estaba cerrada por experimentos de recetas.

Cuando la televisión se encendió empezó a cambiar de canal hasta que llegó al de batallas Pokémon. Lo dejó ahí y se dispuso a ver que estaba pasando en el ambiente Pokémon cuando la mujer que apareció en batalla lo dejó sumamente sorprendido.

Su Larga cabellera anaranjada estaba elevada en un moño alto y lucía una camisa azul sin mangas y un pantalón capri celeste. Si él podía usar una palabra para definirla sería: Hermosa.

Pero se guardó el comentario para él cuando su esposa llegó a acompañarlo al sillón.

—¿Qué ves?

—Una batalla de la élite four de Kanto —cuando Serena vio a la pelirroja en la televisión entrecerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos ofendida—. ¿Qué? —protestó—. Te elegí a ti sobre ella y a cualquier otra. ¿Cuál es el problema de que la vea por televisión? Si es un orgullo para mí que ella sea una maestra Pokémon.

Serena no dijo nada, solo siguió ofendida mientras observaba como su marido se perdía dentro de la televisión; hasta que de pronto, Ash cayó sobre la alfombra y se pegó a la televisión cuando un pokémon Amarillo apareció en el campo de batalla.

—Pikachu —susurró.

«¡Bien Pikachu al ataque!» exclamó la voz de Misty desde el televisor.

«Y ahí lo tienen amigos, el pokémon más poderoso de nuestra miembro del Alto Mando. ¡Ese Pikachu está tan brillante que podemos garantizar que su entrenadora lo cuida muy bien!» cuando la voz del estadio dijo eso, Ash suspiró con pesadez.

—Nunca pensé que Pikachu fuera a dejarte solo cuando decidimos declinar del entrenamiento Pokémon y mucho menos que se fuera con Misty —Ash observó de reojo a su esposa pero no dijo nada, volvió a ver en la televisión a sus dos mejores amigos de los que ya hace tiempo no sabía nada.

—Pikachu se llevó siempre mejor con Misty —respondió observando como su pokémon derrotaba sin problema alguno a un Vileplume que tenía frente a él—. ¡Ese es mi Pokémon! —pero si le dolió cuando ganó la batalla y corrió a brazos de Misty, donde ella lo abrazó con fuerza y lo felicitó por la ronda ganada.

—¿Te arrepientes de haberme elegido? —soltó Serena de golpe haciendo que Ash la observé poniéndose de pie rápidamente.

—Claro que no, me encanta que estés conmigo siempre, que me quieras, que seas la mujer perfecta que todo el mundo quiere: linda, cariñosa, tierna y además, muy buena cocinera. Adoro a nuestra hija aunque no quiera ser entrenadora pokémon…

—¿Pero? —protestó Serena levantándose.

—A veces si extraño a mis pokémon.

—¡Pero tenemos a Braixen! —dijo con un gran aplauso y observó a la zorra Pokémon que dormía en una pequeña cesta al lado de la chimenea, como si fuera un pequeño perrito en vez de un Pokémon— Puedes entretenerte con ella es hora de su cepillado.

Ash tomó aire por la nariz y sonrió desanimadamente.

—Tranquilo mi amor —se acercó y lo besó—, todo va a estar bien. Tenemos la tienda, nuestra preciosa hija, no necesitamos nada más para ser felices y fue por eso que vendí esos trofeos que tenías —Ash se separó de ella como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza— ¡Me dieron mucho dinero por el de la liga naranja, ¡Resulto que la Pokébola era de Oro macizo, ¿puedes creerlo?

—¿Qué tú qué? —volvió a preguntar, creyendo haber oído mal.

—Vendí los trofeos que estaban en la vitrina para poner unas copas divinas que compre, y con el dinero compre pasajes para un crucero por Sinnoh, ¿qué te parece?

Ash no dijo nada, subió las escaleras apretando los puños, pasó por el cuarto de su hija y el cartel «Más Moda Menos Pokémon» Le hizo apretar aún más los puños. Se dejó caer en su cama y tras apoyar la almohada en su rostro ahogó en ella un furioso grito.

…

Ash estuvo tirado en la cama un buen rato, prácticamente se quedó dormido con la almohada sobre su rostro. Cuando despertó y corrió el almohadón de su rostro, se sentía bastante raro, incluso hasta las cosas estaba bastante distintas en su habitación, había dos clases de trofeos, los suyos y los que le pertenecían a su esposa. Salió corriendo de su habitación y pasó por la habitación de su hijo, la cual estaba vacía pero llena de muchos peluches de Pokémon. Siguió su descenso por las escaleras y en la sala se encontró con su pokémon, Pikachu estaba acostado sobre el sillón.

—¡Pikachu! —lo tomó y lo abrazó tan fuerte que el susto que le generó al roedor eléctrico le propinó una fuerte descarga al moreno caballero—. ¡Te extrañe amigo!

—¿Qué demonios fue eso? —la voz de la mujer que protestaba, lo hizo soltar a Pikachu y correr hacia la pelirroja para abrazarla con fuerza y luego, asfixiarla con un beso que dejó mareada a la maestra pokémon—. ¿Qué onda Ketchum?

—¡Misty! —se separó de ella, pero la tomó de ambos brazos—. ¿Qué día es hoy? ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién es nuestro hijo?

—Ok —susurró tratando de no perder la paciencia, hizo que Ash la soltara y con los dedos de la mano derecha le indicó cada una de las respuestas—. Hoy es Viernes, eres Ash Ketchum actual Campeón de la región Kanto, yo soy Misty Ketchum desde hace doce años, Miembro actual de la Elite Four de Kanto, Nuestro hijo se llama Austin, está viajando por Kalos y su sueño es derrotarnos.

Ash llevó su mano derecha a la frente y suspiró aliviado.

—¿Y qué es de Serena y Bella?

—¿Bella? —preguntó Misty—. ¿La hija de Clemont y Serena? —Ash solo la miró—. ¡¿Pero si eso te conté antes de que te fueras a dormir?!

—¿Qué?

—Te dije que nuestro hijo, convenció a Bella de iniciar su viaje Pokémon, claro, Serena no estaba muy feliz, pero Clemont y Bonnie estaban felices de que al fin se decidiera a salir de su casa.

—Ya veo —comentó mirando de nuevo a su pokémon.

—Bonnie es la más feliz, está esperando que lleguen a ciudad Ilumiose para enfrentarse a ellos.

Ash recapituló todo lo que estaba pasando, fue Clemont el que dejó de lado los Pokémon y se dedicó a inventar cosas que ayudara a Serena en su tienda de Poképuff, era la hija de ellos la del problema no el suyo. ¿ _Por qué había soñado eso?_ Sintió un gran escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda. Luego volvió a mirar a Misty que lucía un delantal de cocina.

—¿Experimentabas? —le preguntó con miedo.

—¡Si, pero de nuevo no salió nada comestible! —suspiró con pesar— Tendremos que pedir algo hecho.

—¡No te preocupes! —la abrazó— ¡Entre estar casado con alguien que no sabe cocinar a quedarme sin pokémon por una que, si sabe, prefiero comprar la cena todos los días!

—¿Eh? —preguntó Misty separándose de su marido sin entender lo que éste trataba de decir con eso.

—Nada Misty —le sonrió—. Solo pensaba que no importa lo que digan, o lo que opine la gente, tú serás siempre, mi mejor opción.


	16. Estrella

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez el 11 de Junio 2014**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº16**

 **Estrella**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Dicen que todos tenemos una estrella que brilla en nuestro interior, que su luz se hace más brillante con las experiencias que vamos adquiriendo a lo largo de la vida. Pero hay otras estrellas que nacen con un brillo tan luminoso que te ciegan y no te permiten mirar a ningún otro lado…

Supongo que fue lo que me pasó a mí, fui completamente cegada por su estrella, por su personalidad y por su forma de ser.

Cuando su luz se fue y me encontré sola a la deriva, sentí mucho miedo; estaba asustada, no quería perder, no quería separarme de ella, no quería dejar que se fuera de mi vida de esa forma… pero se fue, dejándome en la oscuridad.

Fue ahí, en el momento en que todo estaba oscuro que levanté mis ojos hacia el firmamento de la noche buscando alguna otra estrella que pudiera suplantarlo, pero ninguna era lo suficientemente brillante para encandilarme como lo había hecho ella.

Un día salí a caminar por la playa de mi ciudad, aunque la marea helada mojaba mis pies y sentía como se iban entumiendo, no me detuve, caminé, caminé casi hasta perder la noción del lugar en donde estaba en realidad.

Me alejé del mar lo más que pude pero mis pies no me permitieron avanzar más, caí sobre la arena y agitada, giré para observar el cielo nocturno de mi ciudad.

Era algo maravilloso.

Fue en ese entonces, cuando noté aquella luminosa estrella al lado de la luna, una estrella que brillaba tan fuerte como el mismo satélite…

Torcí una sonrisa observándola, era fantástica… no pude evitar pensar en la estrella que perdí, esa que desapareció y nunca más volví a ver.

—¡No sé cómo te llames —le dije señalándola con mi mano derecha—, pero a partir de ahora serás mi estrella, y nos veremos una vez al mes aquí!

Le hice una promesa a una estrella, debería sentirme ridícula pero no, me sentí incluso tranquila…

Todos los meses, una vez al mes, hacia ese mismo recorrido, a veces más largo a veces más corto y me acostaba en la arena a hablarle a la estrella. A preguntarle cosas, que quizás ella había visto en otro lado después de todo, es el mismo cielo en todo el mundo, ¿no?

Porqué podría existir la posibilidad de que esa misma estrella vele por él en las noches lejos de mí.


	17. Psiquiatra

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez el 18 de Agosto 2014**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº17**

 **Psiquiatra**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Los tacones de la mujer retumbaban por el pasillo por el que avanzaba decidida. Se detuvo en una puerta e ingresó a la sala.

—¡Doctor! —exclamó, el mencionado se puso de pie para extender su mano y saludar a su paciente más histérica.

—¿Qué sucede Misty?

—¡Otra vez me volví a obsesionar con Ash! —protestó cayendo sentada en el diván y escondiendo su rostro con ambas manos— ¡Necesito ayuda!

—Pero si habíamos superado el tema del señor Ketchum —protestó el profesional buscando la ficha de la pelirroja.

—¡Lo sé! —gritó molesta, separando su rostro de las manos que coloco en forma de garra— ¡Pero es que lo veo delante de mí y yo…!

—Usted no puede resistirlo —completó el psiquiatra colocándose en su sillón al lado del diván—. Se da cuenta que ésta es la décima vez que viene por ese problema…

—¿Y qué hago doctor? —preguntó desesperada.

—Si no puede resistirlo, si no puede controlarse frente a él —indicó con su mano y luego asentó con ella— ¡Cómaselo!

—¿Qué me lo coma? —preguntó confundida la entrenadora de Pokémon de Agua.

—Sí, usted entiende —continuó el doctor—, los fetiches sexuales de comerse a la otra persona con sabores y todo eso… O simplemente tener relaciones sexuales normales… Pero hacerlo —ante aquella explicación Misty se puso totalmente roja— Oh, y más encima parece que se le ha pegado la lentitud del susodicho, estamos retrocediendo señorita, retrocediendo —protestó.

—¡Pero! —avergonzada de pies a cabeza, la mujer se paró del diván.

—Es que si siente eso cada vez que lo ve, lo mejor sería que saciara esas ganas con el ser que las provoca, y ver si solo es una obsesión, si solo es calentura o bien, si realmente usted está enamorada —Misty volvió a caer al diván aún más roja que antes—. Disculpe mi vocabulario pero es que con usted hay que hablar con palabras fuertes para que entienda.

—¿Y qué hago? —pidió ayuda mordiéndose el labio inferior de solo pensar en tener a Ash frente a ella…

—Me dijo que acaba de mudarse solo —Misty afirmó—, pues muy bien, va a su casa —movió su mano derecha indicándole los pasos—, toca el timbre y cuando él la atienda lo empieza a empujar, y a empujar así como usted lo trata, bien dominante, lo tira sobre la cama se sube sobre él y le dice que de esa noche no se salva.

—¿Y sí está con alguien?

—¡Invítelo! —ante aquello, Misty miró de reojo a su psiquiatra que se había perdido en su imaginación, quizás alguien más necesitaba sacias sus ganas.

—¡Ok Doctor! —Misty se puso de pie decidida—. ¡Voy a ir por él y no se escapará de mí esta noche!

—Ojalá —deseó el profesional cerrando la ficha de Misty tras firmarla—, no quiero una onceava cita con usted porque no se atreve a calmar sus hormonas.

Misty salió de aquella oficina con una simple Misión… Dejarse llevar…

O al menos eso pensó hasta que Ash le atendió la puerta de su departamento de soltero con una musculosa blanca y un short….

Mmmm…

 _¿Había empezado a hacer calor?_

—¿Misty? —cuando la pelirroja volvió en sí, observó a su amigo que por la expresión de su rostro llevaba tiempo hablándole—. ¿Quieres pasar?

—Yo —trató de hablar pero la voz se le fue, simplemente afirmó con la cabeza e ingresó al departamento del entrenador—, ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Tanto tiempo!

—Desde ayer… bien —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada porque su amiga se había olvidado que se habían visto el día anterior, y la semana anterior… Mmm, algo raro pasaba en Misty así que Ash solo la invitó a la sala para que pudieran conversar si es que a eso venía.

—Verdad que nos vimos ayer —dijo Misty con la voz cargada de nerviosismo, se sentó en el sillón de tres cuerpos y se cruzó de piernas.

—Si Misty, nos vimos ayer —le recordó observando lo largas que lucían las piernas de la fémina, cerró los ojos y mejor se enfocó en su rostro, si en su rostro mejor, pero ésta solo se mordía el labio inferior por los nervios. Mm, decidió bajar un poco la vista pero aquella blusa celeste con flores rosadas que dejaba a relucir su sostén blanco fue la perdición. Se paró de golpe y sin mirarla preguntó—. ¿Quieres algo para beber, para comer?

Misty estaba a punto de pedirle «un Ash en la cama» pero decidió mantenerse en su pose de señorita educada y solo sonrió pidiendo un vaso de jugo. Ash se fue y Misty se puso a planear que tanto podría hacer para…

—Aquí tienes —Ash le entregó el jugo de naranja y se sentó de nuevo con un vaso para él también.

—¿No te es difícil vivir solo? —le preguntó tomando el vaso para beber un poco y sacarse la sensación de sequedad de la boca.

—No, es hasta divertido por las cosas que se pueden hacer cuando vives solo —aquella respuesta no le gustó nada a la líder de ciudad Celeste que corrió su mirada indignada mientras bebía— ¿y qué tal el psiquiatra? —ante aquello Misty abrió los ojos—. Me dijeron que es muy guapo —en ese momento no lo resistió más y escupió parte de lo que bebía en su blusa y short blanco—. ¿Estás bien?

—¡Ash! —protestó la pelirroja poniéndose de pie mojada— ¿Dónde sacaste eso? ¡Mi psiquiatra es un viejo pesado!

—¡Entonces si vas a un psiquiatra! —Ash chasqueó los dedos mientras iba a la cocina y volvía con un paño para que Misty se secará—. Toma…

—No —negó pero ya que valía ocultarlo—, si bueno… Tengo unos problemillas.

—¿Cómo cuáles? —le preguntó observándola, pero quiso quitarse los ojos en ese momento… ¡La blusa se había pegado al cuerpo! Y… y… Misty iba a hablar pero él la interrumpió—. Disculpa que te interrumpa, pero no quieres que te pasé una polera, digo para que no estés manchada puedo echártela a lavar y está seca en un ratito con este calor.

 _Ok, hasta Ash sentía calor, quizás ella no estaba tan loca después de todo…_

—Bueno si —dijo sorprendida—, creo que no me gustaría estar toda pegoteada a naranja.

—Sígueme —Ash le indicó un pasillo y llegaron a su habitación, era espaciosa, tenía una cama de dos plazas, una mesa de noche a ambos lados, y un closet grande donde Ash se paró a buscarle una polera.

—Bonita Vista —dijo Misty observando por la ventana que daba a los cerros que rodeaban ciudad Verde.

—Si —exclamó Ash volteando a ver a su amiga pero quedó paralizado al ver como la pelirroja se sacaba la blusa mojada para tomar la que él tenía en su mano.

—Gracias —la tomó y la observó para saber si le quedaría bien—. Aunque ésta me va a dar calor —susurró sin notar que Ash seguía en estado piedra, al no tener respuesta miró a su amigo—. ¿Ash?

El joven de cabellos oscuros sacudió su cabeza y sin mirar a su amiga trató de separarse de ella

—Creo que te dejaré vestir… —pero no pudo salir de su habitación, Misty actuó tan rápido que apenas si se percató que la chica le bloqueaba la puerta—. ¿Qué haces?

—Ash —dejó la polera que éste le dio sobre la cama y se acercó mientras él retrocedía.

—¿Sí? —preguntó con algo de miedo. Realmente no sabía que planeaba su amiga.

—Creo que así no tengo tanto calor como cuando llegué.

—Supongo que eso es bueno… —dijo tratando de no mirar los labios de la pelirroja.

—¿Por qué tan tenso Ash? —preguntó con voz inocente—. ¿Sucede algo malo?

—E… este… —nervioso miró hacia atrás ya que estaba a punto de quedar pegado a la puerta de su closet—, no es que suceda algo…

—Ah —con el mueble como tope sonrió de lado mientras se apegaba más a su amigo, ¡Dejaría que las hormonas fluyeran! Elevó su mano derecha y con el dedo índice recorrió del codo hasta el hombro del muchacho provocándole un escalofrío que le recorrió toda la columna— ¿Todavía no sucede nada?

Ash estaba con los ojos apretados tratando de no sucumbir al juego de Misty, pero ella se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Fue cuando sintió que la mano de Misty se afirmaba a su hombro que abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ojos verdeazulados de su mejor amiga sumamente cerca de los suyos.

—¿Y ahora? —al pronunciar sus labios se rozaron, poniéndole aún las cosas más complicadas a Ash que trataba de ver hasta donde quería llegar su atrevida amiga.

—No —negó haciendo uso de toda su resistencia, aunque también en la negación sus labios se vieron rozados.

—Oh —Misty se alejó un poco con cara triste y pena—, yo que pensé que como estabas tenso podría ayudarte a relajar un poquito pero —haciendo un típico puchero infantil, Ash se la quedó viendo y no pudo evitar sonreír de lado—. Creo que mejor me voy a ir—se acercó a tomar la polera que Ash le había ofrecido pero antes de que pudiera tomarla la mano del joven se aferró a su muñeca—. ¿Ash?

—¿Y quién dijo que puedes irte de aquí? —le preguntó acercándosela a él, fue tanta la sorpresa en la cara de Misty que Ash no pudo evitar sonreír perdiéndose en el océano de sus ojos— Mmm, parece que no soy el único tenso por aquí.

—Yo no —iba a protestar pero la mano de Ash se apoyó con fuerza en su espalda apegándola a él.

—¿Decías? —volvió a preguntar aún con una sonrisa mayor en su rostro.

—Que yo —aspiró y lo miró tratando de recomponerse—, que no estoy para nada tensionada…

—¿Y…—la situación ya se había empezado a poner algo osada ya que Ash con la mano aun pegada a la espalda femenina la deslizó hacia abajo hasta quedar en el trasero de la chica que dio un respingue por aquel acto— ahora?

Misty iba a mandarlo a la punta del monte Luna cuando recordó las palabras de su Psiquiatra y su mente hizo el click que necesitaba para volver al juego.

—Entonces dime Ash, ¿Qué propones para bajar la tensión? ¿Algún tipo de batalla Pokémon? —sugirió alzando ambas cejas y Ash entrecerró los ojos con malicia.

—Digamos que pienso en una batalla pero en donde los Pokémon no están incluidos… —propuso.

—¿Existen? —la respuesta femenina hizo que Ash soltara una carcajada.

—Y después soy yo el que solo piensa en los Pokémon —y sin más la giró y la dejó caer sobre su cama donde posteriormente, él se colocó encima de ella.

—Ash…

—Llevas un par de meses volviéndome loco Misty, con tus coqueteos, con tus idas y vueltas… —llevó sus manos a las manos de su amiga pero la terminó apresando por las muñecas—, creo saber que estás buscando y hoy quiero dártelo…

—¿Ah sí? —dijo desafiante—. ¡Entonces dámelo todo!

Como si fuera una orden, Ash descendió hasta quedar muy cerca del rostro de la pelirroja, y rozó sus labios que fueron rápidamente devorados por la chica que en cuanto sintió que el beso aflojaba las manos de su amigo, decidió aprovechar la oportunidad y quedar encima de él.

—¡Me gusta el poder! —dijo mientras buscaba la forma de subir la musculosa de Ash para explorar el torso masculino con ambas manos. Empezó a levantarla para quitársela y fue cuando Ash retomó el control aunque con medio cuerpo desnudo.

—Sé que te gusta el poder, pero hoy Sirenita las cosas serán a mi modo —y nuevamente la apresó entre su cuerpo y el colchón para besarla. apasionadamente dejando que la situación fluyera entre ellos para saciar su sed del otro.

…

—¿Ash Ketchum? —en cuanto fue mencionado, el joven se puso de pie e ingreso a la sala donde lo esperaba un hombre de bata blanca.

—¿Cómo está el día de hoy? —le preguntó el sujeto sosteniendo una ficha con la información de éste.

—Doctor, estoy agotado, pero feliz —respondió con una sonrisa que desconcertó al profesional.

—¿Tiene que ver con la amiga que no sabía si lo estaba provocando o no? —como Ash afirmó, el doctor sonrió—. Ya veo, al fin pudo saber lo que quería…

—¡Sí! —dijo entusiasmado—. ¡Y quería hacer conmigo lo mismo que yo con ella! —declaró mientras él doctor escribía.

—¿Y cómo se siente ahora con respecto a ello?

—Pues muy bien, aunque dejamos de ser solo amigos.

—¿Amigos con ventaja?

—No, bueno, algo así pero con otro nombre… somos novios ahora.

—Interesante —el sujeto dejó de escribir y se frotó la barbilla sorprendido de aquel paso dado por Ash —, realmente me sorprende que haya dado ese paso.

—Bueno —Ash apenado llevó la mano derecha en la nuca—, en realidad me lo pidió ella.

—Lo imaginé —suspiró bastante resignado.

—¡Sus consejos me sirvieron muchísimo, fue como si realmente conociera a Misty y todo lo que pasa por su cabeza!

—Sí, como te mencioné en la última sección un colega tiene una chica con sus mismas referencias, no me dijo el nombre pero supuse que podría ser la misma. En fin, creo que con esto acabamos.

—Sí. Bueno —se puso de pie—, supongo que debo darle las gracias a usted y a su amigo.

—Sí, supongo.

—¡Si alguien necesita un psiquiatra lo enviaré con usted porque es muy bueno!

—Gracias, Gracias —el doctor se apresuró a quitar a Ash de su oficina y suspiró—. ¡Al fin! —se acercó a su escritorio tomó la ficha de Ash y tras buscar en un cajón, sacó la de Misty. Junto ambas fichas y la dejó en un casillero detrás del escritorio—. ¡Nunca me había costado deshacerme de dos cabezas duras! ¡Está juventud que no sabe manejar sus hormonas!

Y luego de cerrar el cajón del casillero, se sentó una vez más tras su escritorio para darle a la secretaria la orden de que pasara el siguiente.


	18. Pleito

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez el 16 de Septiembre 2014**

 **Este capitulo lo había subido antes de Revancha, en esta resubida, decidí colocarlo antes que el otro capitulo.**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº18**

 **Pleito**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Se había hecho una costumbre para él asistir cada viernes a aquel bar de ciudad Celeste, no le importaba lo lejos que le quedaba o las feas caras de la chica que intentaba convencer de que su relación podría funcionar, solo le importaba poder sacarle la venda de los ojos a su mejor amiga con respecto a su novio.

Aquel hombre que todos los viernes en la noche se juntaba con una mujer que, para ser la prima, se veían mucho más que cariñosos, él lo llamaría «Apasionados».

Había arrastrado prácticamente a su compañera a la pista de baile tratando de pasar lo más cerca de ese tipo que -aún no lograba entender- había encandilado a su amiga más querida, sacó su celular y comenzó a tomar fotos con su celular.

—Ash, hoy estás más raro que de costumbre —se quejó la chica de ojos celestes mirándolo harta de aquella posición que estaba adquiriendo para con él.

—Lo siento Serena, es que… —se odiaba por haberla arrastrado así, pero es que no podía razonar cuando se trataba de algo que involucrara a Misty, siempre había sido así.

—¡Sabes, ¿qué?! —se soltó de la mano de Ash y caminó hacia donde estaba sentado el novio de la pelirroja y su disque prima. Ash no entendía a que fue pero cuando oyó lo que Serena dijo— ¡Pero que hace el novio de Misty aquí con esta chica!

—¿Quién? —preguntó la chica dejando los labios del sujeto para mirarlo confundida—. ¿John?

—No sé de quién habla —el tipo llamado John miró a Serena sin poder descifrar quien era en realidad—. No conozco a ninguna Misty.

Aquello hizo que Ash se tensara en su lugar, pero no pudo decir nada porque la chica de Kalos siguió hablando.

—¿No la conoces? —inclinó la cabeza—. Vaya, todos los amigos de Misty tenían entendido que gracias a ella, tú tenías tu tienda en la ciudad, vaya.

—¡¿Cómo es eso?! —ahora la prima había mostrado las garras.

—¡No es lo que piensas Cariño! —se defendió John— ¡A Misty solo la estoy usando, ¿Quién podría interesarse en alguien como ella?

Serena cerró los ojos y se hizo a un lado, puesto que presintió lo que iba a pasar. Ahí tenía a su novio –o intento de ello- proporcionándole un certero golpe en el ojo derecho de John.

—¡Infeliz! —Ash lo había tomado de la camisa y le regaló otro golpe, pero John no tardó en devolvérselo.

Serena se cubrió parte del rostro al ver como Ash salió hacia atrás, para luego, pararse rápidamente y seguir atacando a aquel sujeto que ella sabía perfectamente, había sido el causante de que él y Misty se separaran.

Tomó el celular de Ash que había caído al suelo y observó las fotos que habían tomado, y salió del lugar con el teléfono en sus manos.

Ash ni siquiera notó la salida de su acompañante porque estaba muy entretenido golpeando al tipejo en el suelo, hasta que los guardias de seguridad los separaron y lo retiraron del lugar.

—Maldita sea —protestó Ash sacudiendo su chaqueta y se la colocó para después buscar su celular; al menos ahora tenía pruebas de su engaño—. Pero, ¿qué? —empezó a buscar por todos lados su móvil pero no estaba—. ¡No puedo tener tanta mala suerte! —protestó apretando tanto los ojos como los puños cuando un sobre le golpeó el pecho—. ¿Eh? —cuando abrió los ojos vio a su amiga que lo miraba con una mueca— ¿Serena?

—Venimos tanto a ciudad Celeste que sé que hay una caseta de fotos a una cuadra, te las imprimí —buscó en su bolso y sacó el celular que le devolvió a su dueño.

—Serena yo…

—Nada Ash, no digas nada… —lo miró con una sonrisa—. Ahora tienes las pruebas que siempre quisiste contra John, ve —le indicó con la cabeza—. No te voy a negar que me duele, pero ve, hay alguien que tiene que ver esas imágenes.

—¡Muchas gracias Serena! —Ash tomó las fotos, se acercó a la mujer de cabellos claros y le besó la mejilla—. ¡Eres la mejor! —y sin pensarlo más, salió corriendo hacia el gimnasio Celeste.

Serena lo miró alejarse con los labios apretados y luego paró un Taxi para irse a algún lado, lejos de ahí.


	19. Revancha

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez el 9 de Septiembre 2014**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº19**

 **Revancha**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Sinceramente no se esperaba esa reacción en ella, mientras le curaba la herida que tenía en el ojo derecho, la pelirroja lo atendía con una delicada mesura que ya estaba asustándole.

—¿Misty?

—Quieto

—Pero, ¿estás bien?

—Si lo estoy —le dijo colocándole una pequeña bandita en el corte que tenía en la ceja derecha—, listo.

—Con respecto a…

—¿Las fotos? —le dijo con una sonrisa que él sabía muy bien que en el fondo no sentía— Me cuesta creer que tenías razón, ¿las tomaste tú?

—Sí, me dio mucho coraje cuando lo vi con esa chica en el bar nuevamente y no pude evitarlo.

—Entiendo… —susurró—, ¿ese golpe te lo dio él?

—Sí —afirmó sin vergüenza porque estaba orgulloso de aquello—, pero si vieras como le quedó la cara a él.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —Misty le dio la espalda apretando los ojos para no llorar por aquellas imágenes que mostraban el claro engaño de su novio, que ella se había negado a ver— Sabes que yo nunca te he creído cuando venías a decirme que me engañaba.

—Pero ahora tenía pruebas y de paso me vengue por haberte quitado de mi lado solo para hacerte sufrir —ante aquella declaración giró sobre sus pies para observar a su amigo—. Sé bien que no teníamos algo concreto, que solo salíamos y habíamos intercambiado un par de besos en esas salidas pero… yo… —Misty se acercó y con tres dedos de su mano derecha le cubrió los labios.

—Se junta con ella todos los viernes, ¿verdad? —le preguntó con una sonrisa maquiavélica que lo hizo temblar, pero afirmó—. Ok… creo que yo también tendré mi revancha.

…

La semana pasó bastante tranquila en el gimnasio de ciudad Celeste mientras la joven líder planeaba con su amigo la forma de vengarse de su novio. Él en un inicio no estaba tan de acuerdo con aquella venganza pero tenía que admitir que lo que debía hacer era un sacrificio bastante tentativo.

Ahora la menor de las hermanas sensacionales estaba al teléfono con su adorado novio, mientras era observada por el joven que estaba apoyado contra los cristales del acuario Celeste.

—Si mi vida, me llegaron las flores, estaban divinas… ¿Nos vamos a ver hoy? —preguntó mientras mordía su dedo pulgar a la espera de la confirmación— ¿Tu prima otra vez? Ah, no… ¿te vas de la ciudad? Oh, ok, no hay problema… ¿A Ash? —ante la pregunta miró al mencionado— No, no lo he visto hace días, ¿por qué? ¿Pasó algo? Ah, no, no he sabido nada de él… ¡Ya mi amor! Nos vemos el lunes, si yo también adiós —y cuando Misty cortó la llamada, Ash alzó su teléfono celular para mostrarle el Facebook de la famosa prima de su novio.

 _«Hoy a mover el esqueleto con mi amorcito»_

Misty tomó aire por la nariz y la soltó de forma brusca.

—¡Ok! —afirmó—. ¡Que venga la revancha!

…

Eran más de las nueve de la noche en la ciudad cuando de un taxi se bajó rápidamente el entrenador Pokémon para abrirle la puerta a su compañera que descendió del auto con una blusa holgada azul de hombro a hombro entallada gracias a un cinturón ancho color celeste y unos capri de jean que le marcaban muy bien el contorno de sus piernas de nadadora.

—¿Lista para el show? —le preguntó soltando su mano para acomodar el cuello de su camisa blanca.

—¡Nací lista! —Ash acomodó su brazo para que Misty se tomara de él e ingresar al lugar. Se pararon en la entrada y pudieron observar todo el lugar antes de bajar por las escaleras que los guiaban a la pista.

—Ahí está —le susurró Ash al oído indicándole con la cabeza, la mesa donde su novio estaba sentado con su "prima" encima de él comiéndoselo a besos.

—Esos primos son muy fraternales —no sabía distinguir que era lo que sentía en su interior, un remolino de rabia, de odio y de desilusión le estaban dando las energías para lo que iba a hacer—. ¡Vamos! —tomó a Ash y sin que éste pudiera decir nada, lo tomó del brazo, descendió con él y se paró muy cerca de la mesa de su novio—. ¿Listo?

—Listo —dijo Ash relamiéndose los labios por lo que iba a venir. Misty se abrazó de su cuello y lo besó, el moreno no tardó en sucumbir ante aquel beso por lo que tomándola de la cintura con ambos brazos hizo que se tambalearan un poco, beso más y más descontrolado que no sabían si eran buenos actores o su sed era real, hasta que tropezaron y fueron a parar a la mesa del novio de Misty.

—Oh cielos, disculpen —dijo Misty, sorprendiendo tanto a su novio como a la chica que había recibido más daño a la hora del tropiezo.

—¿Misty? —dijo el joven de cabellos claros.

—¿Disculpa? —la chica fingió no conocerlo mientras era tomada por la cintura por Ash, quien apoyó su mentón en el hombro derecho de Misty.

—¿Lo conoces cariño? —preguntó Ash dándole un beso sonoro en la mejilla que incomodó bastante al sujeto en cuestión.

—Misty —se paró en su lugar al ver irritado como las manos de Ash se deslizaban por la cintura de su novia—, ¡sabes que nos conocemos bien!

—¿De dónde la conoces John? —preguntó la chica de cabello oscuro con reflejos morados—. ¿Eh?

—Pues se supone que mi novio —respondió Misty con una sonrisa—. ¿No John?

—¿Cómo? —en eso la joven mujer, se dio cuenta de quien abrazaba a la pelirroja—. ¡Tú eres el que le pego a John la semana pasada!

—Orgullosamente —respondió Ash.

—No entiendo —la joven no comprendía nada, pero John la trató de calmar diciendo algo que a Misty la dejo paralizada, Ash pudo sentir como había recibido el golpe por lo que decidió soltarla un poco.

—¿Qué ya le habías explicado que yo era solo la forma más rápida de entrar a ciudad Celeste con tu tienda de fotografía?

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Misty yo! —el pobre hombre se vio acorralado de pronto por ambas mujeres que no sabía bien a quien responderle con la verdad.

—¡Te conviene desaparecer de ciudad celeste! —le gritó Misty logrando que la música del recinto se silenciara de golpe—. ¡Si querías usarme para poder tener más trabajo en la ciudad, temo informarte que ahora serás echado de cabeza por eso! ¿Te crees que mi gente no me va a defender? —se encaminó hacia la mitad de la pista y levantando su brazo continuó—. ¡A ver gente linda de mi ciudad, ¿a quién van a proteger, a su líder de gimnasio —se señaló— o a esta escoria que me utilizó?!

Y ni bien terminó de hablar, un coro se formó nombrándola.

—¿Ves? —le dijo a John observando como la compañera de su ex se alejaba corriendo escaleras arriba—. Acabas de arruinar tu carrera —le enseñó la palma de su mano para despedirse con un movimiento de los dedos—. Adiós John… ¡Adiós!

El tipo la miró de arriba abajo y farfulló un «Ni que fueras tanta cosa» alejándose de ahí.

Misty estuvo a punto de levantar su brazo para ir a golpearlo hasta que no sintiera más coraje pero Ash la detuvo tomándola de la mano y se la acercó mientras la música volvía a sonar.

—Ya que es tu primera vez en un lugar así, deberías aprovecharlo.

—Ahora lo único que quiero es ir a dormir —dijo cabizbaja pero Ash no la dejó ya que hizo que bailara con él aunque ella estaba tiesa.

—¡Oh vamos, no me gusta estar solo en estos lugares!

—¿O sea que estabas con alguien cuando le pegaste a John? —cuando Ash afirmó, a Misty recién le cayó la ficha de que Ash estaba intentando algo con Serena—. ¡Oh cielos! ¿Qué pasó con Serena?

—Me dejó —dijo con un movimiento de hombros—. No es muy lindo, aguantar que cada vez que salimos este hablando de ti o menos que le pegue a un tipo en un bar solo porque estaba engañándote a ti.

—De verdad lo siento —dijo soltando un poco su cuerpo puesto que el baile entre ambos se estaba haciendo más fluido.

—Supongo que era algo que tenía que pasar tarde o temprano —la extendió en su brazo derecho y la volvió a atraer contra él, quedando casi pegados el uno al otro—. Aunque no sé a usted, pero a mí me encantaría tenerla de nuevo como compañera de andanzas nocturnas como hace un año atrás.

—Mmm —la chica corrió la mirada pensativa y luego volvió a mirar a Ash— creo que en media hora empieza la función nocturna de una película muy aburrida en el cine de ciudad Celeste, no sé si te interesa…

—Mmmm —Ash solo apretó los labios pero el brillo de sus ojos decía todo.

—¿Te parece?

—Por supuesto —le afirmó Ash—, no puedo dejarte en tu casa y que llores por el tipejo éste.

—No voy a llorar —se dijo decidida—. Si estás aquí conmigo no voy a llorar, lamento no haberte creído con anterioridad.

—No te preocupes —le sonrió—. ¡Pero! —ante aquel, pero Misty arqueó la ceja derecha—. Vas a tener que compensarme bien por no haber confiado en mí.

—Oh —Misty se separó de él, pero lo tomó del cuello de la camisa blanca y prácticamente le devoró los labios—, lo siento… ¿con esto es suficiente? —lo tomó tan desprevenido que lo dejó marcando ocupado y solo afirmó ante la pregunta femenina—. De acuerdo, ven vamos —lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló escaleras arriba—, tratemos de llegar a tiempo a la película, no me gusta llegar cuando están empezadas…

—Claro como si fuéramos a prestarle mucha atención —le comentó Ash y Misty no pudo evitar reírse pesé a que su interior se sentía algo incomoda por lo que había sucedido.

—Ash yo…

—Tranquila Misty —Ash por detrás, puso ambas manos en los hombros de la pelirroja y le hizo un pequeño masaje mientras salían del bar—, podemos volver a retomar nuestro asunto desde el mismo lugar en donde lo dejamos antes de que John apareciera.

—¿Y eso sería? —preguntó, al momento que Ash la gira para volver a tomarla por los hombros— ¿Ash?

—En el momento de que nuestros jueguitos de salidas esporádicas, cambia a algo más —se la acercó a él— profundo.

—No te entiendo —que estaba tratando de decirle Ash, el solo sonrió.

—El día que apareció John iba a pedirte que dejáramos ese jueguito oculto que teníamos y lo cambiáramos por algo más real, por algo que pudiéramos presentarle al mundo yo —tomo aire para poder seguir y al fin contarle lo que iba que se hubiera convertido en una sombra de John esperando que se tropezara como lo hizo—quería que fueras mi novia —movió el hombro derecho como si no fuera algo tan relevante— bueno, aún quiero.

—¿Te das cuenta que eso sería una locura?

—Bueno —dijo Ash aun moviendo el hombro derecho—, no creo que sea ni la primera ni la última locura que hagamos.

—Eso sí —afirmó la pelirroja sonriendo de lado—, aunque las locuras a tu lado son geniales.

—Todas las locuras son perfectas si estamos juntos.

—¡Y hablando de locuras! —Misty lo tomó de la mano—. ¡Vamos que la peli ya va a comenzar!


	20. Test

**Locura Nº20**

 **Test**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Y ahí estaba él, encerrado en su habitación con un tic nervioso atacándole con furia el ojo derecho. Si Misty quería hablar con él en privado y bajo llave, es porque algo grave había pasado. Pero la líder de gimnasio no decía nada, solo lo observaba fijamente y de forma acusadora. ¿Habría hecho algo?

Empezó a mover los ojos de forma desesperada tratando de pensar que era lo que había olvidado o que había hecho que molestara a su novia.

—Nada de lo que pienses es —cuando ella habló, Ash la miró apretando los labios para soportar el golpe que parecía que iba a recibir— Paso esto —de pronto la chica sacó del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón una tira larga rosada, Ash la miró inclinando un poco la cabeza sin comprender que era—. Tenemos que hacernos responsables.

—¿Responsables? —preguntó tomando la banda plástica y observándola, un pequeño positivo estaba marcado en él— ¿De qué?

—¡¿Cómo de qué?! —protestó la chica quitándole el test de embarazo de la mano y con una sonrisa continuó— ¡Del bebé Ash!

Ash parpadeó un par de veces sin comprender, mientras Misty con las manos juntas pegadas a la mejilla derecha soñaba despierta contándole todo lo que haría con el pequeño o la pequeña, él se iba metiendo cada vez más en una oscura nube de confusión.

—¡Espera! —se paró de la cama y miró a su novia con una ceja arqueada—. ¿No se supone que para que hayas quedado embarazada nosotros deberíamos haber…? —su rostro se puso tan rojo que no pudo terminar.

—¡Pero hemos dormido juntos y nos hemos dados unos buenos besotes que te cortan la respiración! —le recordó Misty afirmando consecutivamente con la cabeza. Aunque era verdad, Ash seguía dudando de ella.

—Son lento pero no idiota, un beso no embaraza Misty, y al menos que me estés engañando no puedo ser el padre de ese hijo —le retrucó enojado.

Misty apretó los labios y por un par de segundos aguantó la risa que escapó de su boca en forma de carcajada.

—¿Qué es lo chistoso? —realmente estaba enojado con Misty, y ella solo parecía disfrutar algo que él no entendía.

—Es que tú no eres el padre, es Drew —y ante aquella confesión Ash quedó helado.

—¡¿Drew?! —exclamó aún más irritado— ¡Pero si acaba de comprometerse con May! —Misty no dijo nada, solo movió los hombro corriendo la mirada como si aquello era obvio— ¡Eres una malvada! —protestó Ash cuando se dio cuenta de quien realmente era ese test.

—No te mentí cuando dije que debíamos hacernos responsables —le sonrió—, quieren que seamos los padrinos del pequeño.

Ash la miró fijamente y entrecerrando los ojos acortó la distancia entre él y su novia.

—¿A… Ash? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada cuando el moreno la apegó a ella.

—Así que te gustan las bromas de alto calibre —la cuestionó apegándola más a él, tanto que Misty podía sentir los latidos acelerados del corazón de su novio contra sus pechos y otros latidos…

—Ash… —él solo sonrió y se acercó a su boca para besarla.

—Relájate y disfruta, después de todo… estamos solos en la casa —y tras ello, la besó.

. . .

Cuando la pelirroja bajó las escaleras para atender la puerta de la casa de su novio, las piernas aún le temblaban, su corazón estaba eufórico y su mente y alma estaban más que feliz por aquella sorpresa que le había dado Ash. Realmente la había dejado loca. Riéndose de sus pensamientos y acomodándose el cabello, abrió la puerta para encontrarse a May y a Drew con cara de preocupados, que al verla se quedaron de piedra.

—¡Pero si son los futuros padres, pasen, pasen! —éstos se miraron entre ellos y May tomó la palabra, sin atreverse a entrar.

—¿Le dijiste a Ash sobre si quiere ser el padrino de nuestro bebé? —Misty afirmó con una sonrisa enorme a sus amigos— Empezamos a preocuparnos porque casi te demoraste dos horas en volver aunque ahora… —no pudo seguir hablando.

—¡Está encantadísimo! —exclamó, guiñándole el ojo a la castaña— Tanto que dijo que nos serviría mucho para practicar cuando tengamos nuestros hijos —May y Drew se miraron de reojo y luego volvieron su atención a Misty—. Claro, aunque nosotros no tenemos tanto apuro en ello…

—Bueno —Drew colocó la mano en el hombro de su prometida y le indicó con la cabeza que debían irse—, nos retiramos, esperamos poder conversar bien con ustedes otro día.

—¡Oh, pero! —Misty le señaló la sala sorprendida de que no quisieran entrar y sin decir más se despidieron de ella. La líder de gimnasio cerró la puerta y fue por un par de vaso de jugo y encontró una bolsa de papas fritas que echó a la bandeja. Subió hacia la habitación de Ash donde éste aún estaba recostado en la cama— Eran May y Drew, querían saber si aceptamos.

—Supongo que salieron espantados, ¿verdad? —preguntó abriendo la bolsa de papas fritas y tomando un par.

—Sí, eso pasó —dijo sorprendida de que Ash supiera—. ¿Cómo lo supiste?

—Si crees que atender a alguien vistiendo la polera y el bóxer de tu novio sea muy presentable…

Misty se quedó mirando y se espantó de su aspecto ¡Había olvidado que tomó lo primero que encontró!

—Aunque admito que te ves bien con ellos —le guiñó el ojo mordiendo una papa frita— es mejor sin ellos.

—¡Ash! —protestó muerta de la vergüenza.

—¿Ahora te pones colorada? —Ash sonrió maliciosamente—. ¡Ahora sabes a qué a tenerte cuando se te ocurra hacerme otra de tus bromitas!

—Eso me anima a hacerte más bromas —respondió con una sonrisa ladeada mirándolo de reojo.

—¡Pues que vengan las bromas entonces!


	21. Acosadora

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez en Enero 2015**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº21**

 **Acosadora**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Lo único que se escuchaba en esa casa era el sonido del paso de papeles y el lápiz firmándolos. El único ocupante humano de la residencia estaba muy ocupado entre pilas de papeles que tenía que firmar y entregar sin falta a primera hora del martes, es decir, mañana mismo.

Estaba tan concentrado en sus labores que no se percató que alguien se había ingresado por la puerta abriéndola y posteriormente cerrándola, antes de hacerse oir.

—¡Buenas tardes Ash! —el sonido de esa voz hizo que la firma le saliera para cualquier dirección y levantó incrédulo de la situación sus ojos marrones hacia la sonriente señorita que ocultaba detrás de ellas sus manos.

—¿Cómo entraste a mi casa? —preguntó deslizando los dedos de su mano derecha por su frente.

—Dejaste abierta la puerta de la cocina —respondió de una manera inocente y divertida—, no vayas a pensar que entre a tu casa con la copia de la llave que saqué a escondidas sin que te dieras cuenta —pensó en voz alta y luego lo miró, al ver el pánico en el rostro de su amigo agitó la mano derecha frente a ella—. ¡Es una broma, no vayas a pensar mal de mí!

—No Misty —Ash acomodó los papeles que acababa de firmar y la miró—, no pensaría jamás algo así de ti —le sonrió dejando la carpeta a su derecha para tomar otra de la pila de la izquierda— ¿Qué necesitas? Estoy algo ocupado —bajó la mirada hacia la carpeta y cuando volvió a elevarla, se encontró de lleno con los ojos verdeazulados de la pelirroja— ¿Misty?

—¿Desde cuándo te volviste tan aburrido Ash Ketchum? —gruñó la chica apoyando las manos en el escritorio de su amigo.

—No me volví aburrido, uno crece y las responsabilidades con uno —le informó volviendo a ignorarla y dedicarse a sus papeles una vez más. Misty frunció el ceño indignada, se cruzó de brazos y de pronto Ash sintió un pequeño movimiento en la mesa que hizo que volviera a mirar a su amiga— Misty porque mejor no te vas y… —pero no pudo terminar de hablar cuando la vio sentada en su escritorio con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos debajo de su busto elevándolo considerablemente hacia el escote de su blusa amarilla. Ash tragó con dificultad.

—¿Me estás echando Ash Ketchum? —lo miró sumamente indignada.

—Echándose lo que sería echándose —dudó mirándola fijamente a los ojos para no desviarse a ningún otro rincón—, pues sí —le afirmó logrando que la pelirroja inflara con rabia ambas mejillas—. Estoy muy ocupado y no puedo permitirme tenta… —ante aquello Misty abrió enorme sus ojos— digo distracciones.

—Vaya —Misty se quitó las pantuflas y se movió para dejar los pies sobre el escritorio de Ash—, ¿Así que no —llevó mano derecha hacia su tobillo y deslizó la mano hacia llegar al muslo—, quieres tentarte?

—No sé a qué te refieres con ten… tentarme —exclamó con la voz entre cortada.

—¿Te he dicho que me encanta cuando tartamudeas? —la chica se recostó un poco sobre la mesa y mandó a volar las carpetas que Ash tenía en el escritorio dejando al pobre hombre solo con una, la que salvó de las garras de su amiga por poco.

—¡¿Por qué hiciste eso?! —protestó enfadado poniéndose de pie, Misty sonrió de soslayo y a gatas se acercó a él y lo tomó de la corbata azul que llevaba puesta.

—Necesitamos espacio —respondió con un movimiento de sus cejas.

—¿Pa… para qué? —preguntó bastante ruborizado teniendo tan cerca a la líder de gimnasio que ya se había deshecho del nudo de su corbata mientras él trataba de defenderse tras la carpeta azul de sus manos.

—Pues —se echó la corbata a su hombro derecho y llevó las manos a los botones de la camisa blanca de su amigo—, como estás hecho un ser tan aburrido, tenía pensado hacer algo divertido, los dos… sin necesidad de Pokémon.

—Misty — cuando ésta iba por el tercer botón desprendido, retrocedió dos pasos tropezándose con la silla—, no sé qué te está pasando, ¿te sientes bien?

—Me siento perfecta —respondió, moviendo sus piernas para apoyar los pies en la silla que Ash ocupaba anteriormente—, nunca me sentí mejor en mi vida.

—No lo pareciera —comentó Ash corriendo la mirada.

—¡Oye! —Misty se arrodilló en la silla con los ojos entrecerrados, tomó la corbata que había dejado en su hombro y la tensó entre ambas manos mostrando sus perfectos dientes blancos.

—Mi… Misty —Ash volvió a tartamudear cuando la mencionada decidió bajar de la silla para acercarse a su amigo.

—Me gusta como sonó Mi Misty —apretó los labios como si saboreara algo—, suena increíble, sabes que soy toda tuya cuando tú quieras —le guiñó el ojo.

—¡Ok ya! —Ash soltó la carpeta y realizó una X con sus brazos— ¡Para tu broma Misty, no me está gustando!

—¿Quién dijo que esto es una broma? —avanzó un par de pasos hacia Ash quien fue retrocediendo hasta que chocó contra la pared— Bien —volvió a apretar los labios recorriendo a Ash con la mirada—, ahora te tengo acorralado, ya no tienes escapatoria Ash Ketchum.

—¡Estás loca!

—¡Pero por ti cariño! ¡Toda loquita por ti! —Colocó ambas manos en la nuca de Ash, y usando la corbata que tenía en ellas, lo atrajo hacía ella para acercarse al rostro masculino.

—Mi… Misty —Ash cerró los ojos y apretándolos trató de resistir la fuerza que ejercía Misty.

—Sigue con los Mi Misty y no saldrás vivo de aquí —le indicó antes de tomar la fuerza de juntar ambos rostros para robarle un beso a su presa.

—¡Misty por favor ya! —Ash se alejó de ella y moviendo sus manos frente a él fue retrocediendo para alejarse de su amiga— ¡Estás dándome miedo! ¿Puedes tranquilizarte y…? —pero no pudo terminar de hablar puesto que tropezó con el sillón que tenía en el despacho de su casa y cayó sobre él.

—Oh —exclamó Misty llevándose la mano derecha a la boca para cubrirse la falsa sorpresa—, esto es demasiado para mis ojos. ¿Te estás rindiendo Ketchum?

—¿Eh? —dijo tratando de levantarse del sillón pero no pudo, Misty lo tomó por las manos y acercó su rostro al de él una vez más.

—Perdiste Ash, perdiste.

—Bueno —dijo resignado, soltándose del amarre de la pelirroja—, si voy a perder, perdamos bien —con sus manos liberadas, atrajó el cuerpo de Misty hacia él, ésta le quedó encima por lo que sonrió—, creo que perderé muy bien— y sin más la besó.

—¡Oye No! —Misty se separó de él usando sus manos con fastidio— ¡No se vale! —protestó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Qué? —dijo Ash sonriendo, mientras se ponía de pie— No es mi culpa que me seas tan irresistible que, hasta oponiéndome a ti, terminó —se acercó a ella y la apegó contra su cuerpo— sucumbiendo al deseo.

—¿Por qué siempre tienes que arruinar mis fantasías? —protestó moviendo el pie con mucho más fastidio— La del ladrón la otra vez, ahora ésta… ¡Ya por favor! —gruñó moviendo sus brazos de arriba hacia abajo.

—Lo que pasa, es que —terminó acorralándola ahora él a ella—, el acosado quiere ser ahora el acosador… —aun sujetándola de la cintura con sus brazos la fue acercando de nuevo al escritorio—, y ya que dejaste el escritorio libre… —le indicó al momento que Misty se chocó contra éste— ¿Por qué no le damos utilidad? —preguntó observando el escote de su blusa.

—Eres un idiota —lo calificó la pelirroja bastante roja por el apego de Ash.

—Pero aun así me amas y —acercó su boca a la de ella— me deseas…

. . .

La pelirroja observaba con un tic nervioso la pizarra que había colocado en el despacho de la casa, había varias cosas tachadas, y acababa de tachar otra cosa más. Mientras tanto Ash, desde su sillón observaba la lista con los dedos de su mano derecha apoyados en sus labios para no reírse.

—¡Me estás arruinando todas mis fantasías Ash! —giró hacia él con una mirada amenazante— ¡Así no se puede!

—¿Pero por qué? —el hombre de cabellos oscuros se acomodó en su sillón— Si después de todo, cumplen su objetivo, todas terminaron en una buena sesión de —pero no pudo pronunciar porque su esposa lo acalló con la mano— ¿Qué?

—¡Ubícate por favor! —exclamó soltándolo— Sigue así y vas a tener que hacerte amigo del agua helada otra vez.

—¡No por favor! —le suplicó con las manos juntas frente a él— ¡Cualquier cosa menos el agua helada!

—Entonces, esta es tu última oportunidad o si no, al agua helada y más encima te tiro a otra habitación.

—Está bien, Ash se porta bien —afirmó en pose militar.

—De acuerdo, porque lo siguiente es…


	22. Frustración

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez el 22 de Septiembre 2015**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº22**

 **Frustración**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Aquella fiesta, que para él iba a ser la mejor, terminó poniéndolo de mal humor. Misty, siempre Misty, _¿Para qué aceptaba retos tontos si no se lo iba a aguantar después?_

Se sentía molesto y bastante fastidiado, pero había tomado una decisión en cuanto el resto de sus amigos se fueron. ¡Misty no se iría de Pueblo Paleta hasta que le devolviera su teléfono celular!

¿ _Por qué Misty tenía su teléfono celular?_

Pues una de las pruebas a la que habían sido sometidos mientras se divertían, consistía en escribir algo a uno de sus amigos, algo que no se atrevían a decir, por medio de un texto. Misty lo había elegido a él, pero _, ¿qué habría escrito que terminó escondiéndole su celular?_

Cuando iba a leerlo como una loca, y más de lo habitual, le quitó el móvil de las manos y de la nada, como si hubiera realizado un acto de magia, desapareció de sus manos.

Oh, de solo recordarlo el mal humor regresaba a él.

Subió las escaleras hacia la habitación que habían ocupado sus amigas, donde aún estaba Misty, y golpeó un par de veces la puerta.

—Oye, voy a ir al centro del pueblo por unas cosas, no me tardo nada, recuerda que no puedes salir de la casa —le recalcó, por lo que la chica desde dentro de la habitación, farfulló un par de incoherencias que hicieron sonreír al moreno que volvió a bajar las escaleras para salir de la casa.

…

Que Delia no estuviera en casa, y que sus amigos hubieran acabado con toda la comida de la fiesta, lo obligaron a salir a comprar algo de provisiones, realmente no quería porque podía darle la oportunidad a Misty de salir y no quería estar persiguiéndola por Kanto como ella lo había hecho con él, por un celular. Lo único es que agradecía tener una pantalla de bloqueo que le impedía a la chica entrar y borrar lo que sea que había escrito.

—¡Solo es cuestión de paciencia, Ash! —exclamó para sí mismo acariciando la cabeza del roedor que iba en su hombro. Llegó a su casa y abrió la puerta, al no ver a la pelirroja en la sala, dejó las bolsas sobre la mesa de centro y se acercó a la escalera para subir hacia la habitación, y decirle que le ayudara con el desayuno cuando se tropezó con algo.

Y no era cualquier cosa, era su celular desarmado. Protestó al agacharse y tomar las tres partes de su móvil para armarlo una vez más. ¿Por qué estaría ahí? ¿Acaso Misty lo tiraría por las escaleras?

—No creo que sea tan bestia como para eso —se dijo en voz alta, armó el teléfono y lo prendió. Ahí estaba aún el marcador que indicaba que tenía un mensaje. Deslizó el dedo por la pantalla para desbloquearlo y abrió el mensaje. Lo que leyó le hizo subir las escaleras de a dos y golpear la puerta de la habitación de Misty, la golpeó tantas veces que le era curioso que la chica no saliera a retarlo, tomó el picaporte y abrió la puerta. La habitación estaba vacía— ¿A dónde se fue? —gruñó al no verla. ¿Habría huido? Iba a cerrar la puerta para salir a buscarla cuando vio que sobre el escritorio de la habitación había un par de hojas hechas bollos. Se acercó a ella y abrió una, solo había palabras sueltas, en la segunda no había nada, y en el tercero, había varias frases que le provocaron un par de escalofríos. Sin pensarlo, bajó las escaleras seguido por Pikachu y salió a buscarla.

 _«No te preocupes por aquellas sentimientos, no son más que mi responsabilidad»_

 _«No tienes que responderlos, simplemente giraré en el camino y tomaré en la dirección opuesta como siempre.»_

 _«Estoy tan acostumbrada a despedirme de ti que ya no duele, simplemente es un dolor pasajero como una simple jaqueca»_

Aprovechando que tenía su teléfono de nuevo, marcó el de su amiga pero no le respondió, rápidamente entró al buzón de voz. _Maldijo_. Caminó de regreso al centro de pueblo Paleta mientras buscaba con la mirada y trataba de comunicarse con ella. Al tercer intento fallido, marcó al gimnasio Celeste.

 _«No, la feíta incluso me llamó en la mañana que pusiera que el gimnasio iba a estar cerrado esta semana porque no iba a devolverte tu celular hasta descubrir tu contraseña»_

Aquellas palabras de Daisy lo descolocaron. ¿No iba a irse? ¿No iba a devolverle su celular?

Otro pensamiento peor al de la huida cruzó por su mente.

 _¿Y sí le había pasado algo?_

Tomó su celular una vez más pero esta vez dirigió la llamada hacia la oficial Jenny de Ciudad Verde.

—¡Oficial! —la saludó— Necesito que me ayude a encontrar a una persona que no sé si está desaparecida, perdida o qué —esperó un par de segundos y continuó—. Es mi amiga Misty, usted la conoce... Si la ve por la ciudad, ¿puede decirle que me llame? Gracias.

Cortó la llamada y con un gesto de fastidio decidió regresar a la casa.

…

En las cercanías de ciudad Verde, la chica pelirroja iba caminando sin mayor preocupación cuando la bocina de la motocicleta de la oficial la detuvo.

—Misty —la llamó así que volteó hacia la oficial.

—Oficial Jenny —cuando ésta la alcanzó, le hizo una reverencia simple— ¿Qué sucede?

…

Ash iba y venía en la entrada de su casa, había recibido la llamada de la oficial en cuanto Misty entró a Pueblo Paleta así que no demoraría en verla. Estaba realmente enojado, tenía ganas de gritar, de romper cosas, se encontraba tan frustrado que ni él mismo se reconocía. ¿Qué era eso que Misty había provocado en su ser con ese mensaje? Y ni hablar de las líneas de aquel bollo de papel.

 _«Ash, hay algo que nunca, nunca te dije, me gustas. Te quiero»_

¿Por qué habría escrito eso si no quería que él se enterara? ¿Por qué había sido tan imprudente con sus sentimientos si iba actuar de esa forma?

Estaba a punto de golpear la pared cuando la vio. Estaba parada frente a él como si nada, con la misma expresión de siempre, como si ese mensaje o esas frases nunca hubieran sido realizados. Aunque claro, al ver lo que Ash tenía en sus manos, la mirada verdeazulada de la chica se abrió enorme y empezó a buscar en su bolso.

—No pierdas tiempo —le dijo Ash y ella se detuvo cerrando los ojos mientras maldecía—, éste es mi celular, se te cayó cuando huías de la casa.

—¿Huir? —la expresión de desconcierto no detuvo a Ash que se acercó cargando una pesada mochila llena de frustración, de rabia.

—¡Sí, huir! —volvió a exclamar cuando quedó cerca de ella— ¿Por qué eres así? ¿Eh? ¿Te gusta jugar con mi cabeza? ¿Quieres que colapse por no poder entender que es lo que me pasa? ¡Siento unas ganas horribles de maldecir a los cuatro vientos! ¡Estoy tan frustrado que ni sé de lo que soy capaz!

—Dicen que el ataque frustración es más efectivo cuando no hay un lazo afectivo con su entrenador —la respuesta acompañada del gesto con el dedo índice de la chica, hizo que Ash la mirara aún más enojado.

—¡¿Cómo puedes jugar así conmigo?! —le mostró el celular— ¡Me escribes que me quieres! —se golpeó el pecho mientras hablaba— ¡Me lo ocultas! ¡Luego desapareces y me dejas esas frases!

—¿Frases? —preguntó aún más confundida— ¿Cuáles frases?

—¡Estas frases! —buscó en su bolsillo y sacó el bollo de papel, Misty lo reconoció de inmediato— ¿Me vas a decir que no significan nada? ¿Qué son entonces?

—¿Frases del guion para la obra del gimnasio que estoy haciendo con Violeta? —Ash se detuvo en seco ante aquella frase, Misty buscó en su cartera y sacó una libreta—, fui a comprar una libreta para escribir en ella mientras seguía intentando borrar el mensaje que ya leíste —suspiró y guardó el cuaderno una vez más— Supongo que no tendré vacaciones y tendré que volver a ciudad Celeste.

Ash se cubrió la mirada con la mano. _¿Acaso quería volverlo loco?_ Si ese era su propósito, estaba a punto de conseguirlo. La observó sonreírle aunque no se veía muy feliz que digamos. Pero, ¿Cuál era esta nueva sensación que sentía? Ya no era frustración, más bien era otra cosa. Miró su celular, y luego de nuevo a su amiga, pero ésta había girado para salir de su propiedad.

—¡A dónde crees que vas! —la tomó del brazo para frenarla y en el envión para detenerla y sin pensar en el por qué, cuando sus cuerpos estuvieron juntos, la tomó del rostro y la besó.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —protestó Misty separándose de él.

—¡Descubriendo la forma de quitarme esta frustración que me provocaste! —afirmó.

—Siempre tienes que hacer todo a tu modo, ¿verdad? —protestó la chica al ver la sonrisa en los labios que acababa de besar.

—¡Por supuesto, soy Ash! —alardeó contento y la miró, sus mejillas estaban sumamente rojas, tan rojas como la del Pokémon eléctricos que los miraba curioso— Tú también me gustas —le confesó haciendo que la chica aún se pusiera más roja. Él volvió a sonreír

Quizás las cosas ahora se pusieran un tanto más divertidas entre ellos…


	23. Bigote

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez el 7 de Noviembre 2015**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº23**

 **Bigote**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Misty no sabía que hacer mientras observaba a su marido de pie frente al espejo del botiquín. Le había ordenado que por favor se quitara la barba que llevaba más de tres semanas. Al principio se ve bien con esa barba incipiente cubriéndole el rostro, incluso ella pensaba que se veía un tanto sexy, pero ya esa barba que parece recién salido de una prisión de máxima seguridad. ¡No!

El punto era que tras terminarse de afeitar notó que el hombre había dejado una parte sin limpiar. Sobre el labio superior. Ash se había hecho un bigote.

—Es broma, ¿verdad? —le preguntó cruzándose de brazos al apoyarse en el marco de la puerta.

—¿Qué cosa? —Ash giró para verla moviendo los labios para enseñarle con orgullo su bigote— ¿Mi bigote? ¡Me veo más macho! —dijo moviendo los brazos para enseñarle a su esposa, sus orgullosos bíceps.

—Te ves más como un mamarracho —acotó ella afirmando con la cabeza—. No me gusta, quítatelo —le pidió.

—¡No! —se negó volviéndose a mirar al espejo— ¡Me veo bien!

—Te ves mal —afirmó Misty ya al punto de enojarse—. Me gustas cuando tienes tu cara tan suavecita como la de un bebé.

—¿Me dices que así no te gusto? —preguntó indignado.

—No —negó con la cabeza sin pena—. No me gustas ni un poquito así.

—¿Y si me quedo así?

—Siempre podrás usar la habitación que usa tu madre cuando nos visita —le informó con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Ash farfulló un par de palabras antes de volver a tomar la brocha para echarse crema de afeitar en su bigote.

—¡Te lo sacaras! —exclamó Misty feliz entrando al baño.

—No me simpatiza eso de que no te guste —respondió con un gesto infantil.

—Oh Ash —lo hizo girar para apoyarlo contra el lavamanos y le quitó la afeitadora de la mano derecha—, es que de verdad no te queda, te ves más viejo de lo que eres —tras eso apoyó la afeitadora sobre el bigote— ¡Adiós bigote! —exclamó cuando varios de los pelos que armaban esa barrera entre la nariz y el labio de su marido iban desapareciendo— ¡Quédate quieto! —le pidió al sentir como se movía.

—Me haces reír —protestó y luego apretó los labios para que Misty terminara de afeitarlo sin lastimarlo.

—Oh pero que bonito quedo mi esposo ahora —dijo tomando agua de la llave para pasarle por la boca para quitarle el sobrante de pelos— Bien, ahora —le dio un pequeño beso— se me baña que está muy pasado a crema de afeitar —iba a separase pero Ash la apegó a él tomándola por la cintura.

—¿Y por qué no se baña conmigo? —le propuso con una sonrisa más que picara.

—Ya me bañe Ash —le recordó.

—¡Pero eso se arregla fácil! —y antes de que la chica pudiera reaccionar tenía la cara llena de crema para afeitar.

—¡Ash! —protestó.

—Oh —saboreó el aroma que tenía la chica en el cuello con maliciosa— ahora ambos olemos a crema de afeitar, vas a tener que acompañarme en la ducha.

—Sabes que te odio, ¿verdad? —le preguntó, mirándolo con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Oh sí, lo sé y sé que ahorita me lo vas a demostrar —y sin más la besó.


	24. Serena

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado en 2016**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº24**

 **Serena**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Debió suponerlo en el momento que el moreno se entusiasmó por llegar a casa, debió suponerlo cuando tras cruzar la puerta de la residencia Ketchum, la mirada café de su amigo se iluminó y no solo la de él, sino también la del roedor eléctrico que saltó a los brazos de la chica. Debió suponerlo cuando la mirada de él se cruzó con la de ella, debió suponerlo inmediatamente que ella era su rival.

Pero no fue hasta que los oyó conversar en un tono que parecía pelea adornado con risas que su mente hizo «Click» ella era la causante de que entre Ash y Serena solo existiera la palabra «Amistad»

Simplemente ajenos a los que los rodeaban, Ash estaba conversando entre enojado y sentido con la chica pelirroja que entre risas y muecas alardeaba de lo ocupada que estaba como líder de gimnasio.

Delia, la madre de Ash, los invitó a pasar despreocupada de la conversación que su hijo tenía con su vieja amiga, ella estaba tan acostumbrada que solo los veía con una sonrisa y seguía con lo suyo, en este caso invitarles una taza de té y galletas a los amigos que visitaban la casa por primera vez.

Cuando las ansias entre Ash y Misty se apaciguaron se unieron al grupo como si nada hubiera pasado, como si todos fueran amigos de toda la vida.

Serena los observó durante toda la tarde, incluso durante la noche en que durmieron todos juntos en una especie de piyamada en el living de la casa. Ash con ella era una persona diferente, lejos del joven amable y predispuesto que había conocido en Kalos, éste Ash era incluso hasta un tanto molesto… ¿Cuál sería su verdadera esencia?

Mientras Clemont y Serena ayudaban a Delia a cocinar al otro día, pudieron sacarse las dudas al ver a Ash tener una batalla Pokémon con Misty.

—Ash con Misty se muestra tan cual es… —dijo la mujer mayor con una sonrisa ladeada observando por la ventana.

—¿Tal cuál es? —preguntó Clemont, quitándole las palabras de la boca a la chica de cabellos color miel.

—Oh sí —Delia observó al rubio sin quitar la sonrisa de sus labios—, mi hijo es un ser amable, cariñoso y sumamente preocupado, pero con ella es distinto…

—¿Y eso le parece bien? —Serena estaba espantada de que encontrara eso bueno.

—Por supuesto —la miró afirmando—, un hombre solo cambia su manera de ser por alguien importante o para conseguir algo… y sabe que la atención de ella, solo la consigue siendo así, peleador, impulsivo, incluso hasta fanfarrón… Porque le dará motivos para discutir con ella… a él, eso le divierte.

Serena la observó y luego desvió la mirada hacia los jóvenes que peleaban con Bonnie como juez y para sí misma llegó a una resolución: No le gustaba ese Ash, y para regresar al que a ella le gustaba debía eliminar esa amistad. Debía quitar a esa chica de su camino.

…

Con el paso del tiempo poco y nada podía comprender la relación extraña que compartían aquellas dos personas. ¿Cómo podían pasar meses sin hablarse, incluso hubo una vez que Ash estuvo casi un año sin hablarle y al verse era como si nada?

¿Cómo ella podía sonreírle y hablarle como si nada? ¿Cómo él podía aparecérsele y conversar con ella como si nada?

Necesitaba entenderlo para poder atacar…

Hasta que un día, él llegó hasta ella con un enorme ramo de flores, sus ojos celestes brillaron por la ilusión de que aquel joven que ella consideraba su héroe de la infancia fuera a confesarle sus sentimientos.

—Serena… —la nombró y ella rápidamente se paró ante él acomodándose el cabello, nerviosa de lo que podría decirle.

—¿Dime?

—¿Qué suena mejor? —le preguntó bajando el ramo nervioso— ¿Quieres ser mi novia? O ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia? —la joven oriunda de Kalos no podía creer aquellas frases, sentía que sus piernas flaquearían, sentía que el calor se le iba a sus mejillas, y antes de que pudiera dar un par de saltitos para terminar saltándole encima y poder al fin obtener el beso de aquellos labios, que él joven concluyó moviendo el ramo en negativa— No sé cuál es la mejor forma para decírselo a Misty.

«Odio» aquel sentimiento invadió cada pequeño rincón del cerebro de la aspirante a reina de Kalos, la joven artista no podía creer lo que oía. Había desperdiciado mucho tiempo, era hora de empezar el juego.

…

Cuando volvió a estar frente a ella, ya era la novia oficial del hombre que ella amaba. La odiaba, y sabía que el sentimiento era mutuo, se notaba en las miradas, en como parecían que salían rayos de aquellas miradas que pasaban desapercibidas para Ash, como era costumbre.

Todo era alegría en aquella reunión donde todos festejaban la ansiada pareja formada, claro todos menos Serena. Quien al ver como la pelirroja rechazaba los tragos ofrecidos por la castaña de Hoenn, supo a donde iba a llevar su contraataque.

…

Citó a Misty en un bar, cerca de las nueve de la noche. La pelirroja la observaba enojada desde la puerta del recinto, sabía que algo tramaba pero la curiosidad de la líder iba más allá de su bienestar.

—¡Vamos a beber! —propuso levantando un pequeño platito al que había echado un poco de sake tibio. Misty apretó el puente de su nariz para no enviarla de un golpe a Kalos, suspiró y aceptó el trago ofrecido. El ardor por lo fuerte del trago le quemó la garganta— Oh, así que no te la aguantas —rió la artista, consiguiendo que Misty la triturara mentalmente más de mil veces en un solo segundo— ¡Oiga mesero, tráigame un vaso de jugo que aquí, mi compañera es débil!

—¿Débil? —Misty cayó en el juego y logró que bebiera, tanto que la lengua de la líder de gimnasio se soltó con facilidad— ¡Me caes mal Serena, muy mal! —la acusó moviendo el dedo índice— ¡No me soportas y es mutuo, yo tengo a Ash y tú no tienes nada!

—¡Yo soy más bonita que tú! —se defendió Serena que no estaba en mejores condiciones que ella— ¡Yo quiero a Ash, yo le hago bien, él es un mejor ser humano a mi lado!

—¡Ay si tú! —rio la pelirroja parpadeando de un ojo a la vez— Si fueras tan perfecta, ¿Por qué él está conmigo y no contigo?

—¡Tú lo tienes embrujado!

—Yo lo tengo enamorado —la corrigió levantando una vez más el pequeño plato para beber.

—¡Es lo mismo! —exclamó Serena moviendo el brazo con negación— ¡Tú lo tratas mal!

—Ash no necesita ser siempre una buena persona conmigo para que lo quiera tal cual es —respondió Misty bajando el plato y dándose un par de golpes en las mejillas para despabilar— Él conmigo puede ser como quiere, sin máscaras, sin filtro, solo Ash… Aunque sea un tonto, a veces pase a ser idiota, sea más lento que un Slowpoke y —abrió las manos frente a Serena y las agitó— puedo nombrarte miles de defectos que tiene ese hombre, pero lo amo igual, ¿Sabes por qué? Porque conmigo es auténtico…

Serena bebió otro trago más, seguido por otro.

Ash no tardó en llegar por las bebedoras, Misty estaba mirando su celular un tanto más despierta que Serena que dormía sobre la mesa.

—Llévala a donde se está quedando —le pidió Misty con una sonrisa dándole un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Segura? —Ash sabía que Misty estaba casi en igual de condiciones que su amiga desmayada.

—Sí, solo cuídate, no vaya a salirle colmillos ahora que está borracha.

Ash sonrió y cargó a Serena hasta el lugar donde Clemont y Bonnie esperaban por ella. En su estado mental, Serena solo repetía que Misty no era buena para Ash, ignorando que éste la cargaba. El moreno cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Quizás tenía que hablar con ella.

—Misty es lo mejor para mí, es perfecta para mí —le susurró antes de llegar al centro Pokémon donde pasaría la noche.

…

—¡No es perfecta para ti! —gruñó Serena con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza— ¡Ella te insulta, te trata mal, te dice cosas que uno no debería decirle a la persona que ama y… y…!

—Serena, yo soy así con ella también —le aclaró Ash tratando de hacerla entender—, mi relación con Misty va más allá de lo normal, de lo cotidiano, de lo establecido.

—¡Es una pareja que nunca funcionará! —exclamó una vez más la chica quitándose la bolsa de la frente— ¡No sirve, no podrán!

—¿Por qué estás tan segura?

—¡Ya lo verás!

…

Lo único que pudieron ver Ash y Misty, fue que Serena tenía mucho tiempo libre para pensar distintas formas de engañarlos, de ponerles trampas y tratar de que alguno le fallara al otro.

Lo que ella no sabía, lo que no comprendía, era que pese a todo lo que intentara el lazo de ellos dos era más fuerte que cualquier otra cosa. Porque la confianza en el otro, era lo que les permitía los periodos largos de separación, era lo que les permitía volver como si no hubiera pasado tiempo, lo que les permitía ser hoy una pareja complementaria.

Lo que debió suponer Serena desde el inicio es que no podría contra ellos, porque pese a todo lo que ha pasado desde que ellos se separaron la primera vez, ellos estaban predestinados… el uno al otro.


	25. Flores

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez el 2 de Septiembre 2016**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº25**

 **Flores**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

La primavera había llegado a ciudad Celeste, las brisas de la mañana ya no calaban los huesos y las bufandas y guantes habían quedado guardados en un cajón. Para darle la bienvenida a la nueva estación, con mis hermanas decidimos adornar con flores el hall de entrada. No lo encontré mala idea, después de todo las flores dan vida a un espacio muerto sobre todo con mi estado de ánimo actual.

Como ninguna de las tres iba a ofrecerse, decidí tomar mi bolso e ir a la florería de la ciudad, hay una muy grande con diversas variedades de flores y plantas. No me demoré mucho en llegar ya que la distancia entre ésta y el gimnasio eran solo de diez cuadras.

Recorrí la tienda buscando cuales se verían bonitas en la entrada a mi gimnasio, cuando me decidí compre de diversas especies, especialmente margaritas, violetas y azucenas para mis hermanas. Y para mi cuarto, compré un pequeño ramo de fresias.

Aunque me arrepentí de ellas cuando las terminé de pagar. Las fresias eran mis flores favoritas, pero solo trajeron a mi mente una escena que hubiera preferido olvidar. Así como la persona que me causó esa herida en mi corazón.

Sacudí la cabeza y con los cinco ramos de flores, compré uno de rosas con claveles también, me encaminé de nuevo al gimnasio cuando alguien chocó contra mí y las flores salieron todas desparramadas para todos lados.

—¡Por un demonio! ¿Por qué no ve por donde va? —protesté sin mirar a la persona con la que había chocado, estaba más pendiente de recoger las flores.

—Estabas perdida en tus pensamientos, Misty —escuché junto cuando iba a levantar las fresias, el joven frente a mí se adelantó y tomó el ramo—. Fresias, no has cambiado en nada.

Me paré rápidamente y le saqué el ramo de las manos casi golpeándolo.

—Lo siento, tengo que irme —le dijo y lo rodeó para adelantarse.

—¿Ni un hola Ash? —preguntó y me hizo detener apretando los ojos con la rabia que sentía en ese momento. ¿ _Cómo tan cínico?_

—Hola y Chau Ash —iba a ponerme en camino otra vez cuando él volvió a detenerme con su voz.

—¿Has estado bien?

—Por supuesto —respondí sin dudarlo, ni loca le iba a decir que no hacía más de lamentar que nuestra relación haya durado tan poco.

—¿Podemos hablar? —dijo y me hizo girar un poco para observarlo.

—¿De qué? No tenemos nada de qué hablar nosotros dos.

—¿Segura?

—Sí —seguí mi camino hacia el gimnasio Pokémon, escuchaba de fondo la voz de él llamándome, pero no retrocedí, seguí avanzando a paso rápido. Pero no tardó en detener mi caminar cuando salimos de la ciudad y nos adentramos en la entrada del gimnasio, tomándome del brazo— ¿Qué? —gruñí irritada.

—¡Necesito saber por qué terminaste conmigo! —no respondí— ¿Crees que yo estoy bien?

—¿Qué, no estás mejor así? Se feliz, no tienes que preocuparte más por mí—me solté y avancé solo dos pasos cuando no pude con la rabia que sentía adentro, giré sobre mis pies y les tiré los ramos de flores en la cara, los tomé de nuevo y volví a lanzárselos una y otra vez, él no se movió ni una sola vez— Te odio Ash, te odio tanto como te amo —le dije mientras él seguía ahí quieto sin moverse mientras yo solo seguía tirándole las flores hasta que prácticamente quedamos bajo una lluvia de pétalos.

—Te amo Misty…

—No es eso lo que le dijiste a Brock —solté bajando la mirada hacia los miles de pétalos y flores destrozadas que nos rodeaban.

—Eso es lo que le dije a Brock —me respondió, pero yo no podía creerle, yo lo había escuchado, se estaba puro burlando de lo que sentía.

—Yo los escuché —farfullé relajando los hombros—, nadie me lo dijo, yo lo oí —no dijo nada, pero ¿se estaba riendo? Elevé la mirada y si, el maldito se estaba riendo de mí— ¿Qué es lo chistoso?

—Brock había descubierto que estábamos saliendo sin decirles a nadie, quise despistarlo y supongo que eso fue lo que escuchaste, pero si te hubieras quedado un poco más. Hubieras escuchado que tras el _"¿Cómo podría yo querer a Misty como algo más que una amiga?"_ en forma de burla, le terminé confesando _"En realidad, la amo, estamos saliendo."_

—¿De verdad? —pregunté sorprendida.

—Por supuesto, ¿crees que echaría a perder lo que tanto me costó? Puedes preguntarle a Brock si quieres… —sin pensarlo más, me abracé a Ash y le supliqué que me perdonara por actuar tan infantilmente— Ya, pero no te portes así de nuevo, ¿de acuerdo? Tenemos que conversar las cosas —me separé para verlo, me miraba seriamente—. Una pareja es una relación de a dos, ¿ok?

—Sí —afirmé volviéndome a abrazar de Ash.

—Misty…

—¿Uh?

—Que harás con el caos de flores que hiciste —ante la pregunta me separé de golpe de él para volver a ver mis ramos de flores destruidas a nuestros pies.

—¡Demonios! —protesté separándome de Ash para salir corriendo una vez más a la tienda— ¡Las chicas me van a matar! —me detuve a medio camino, volteé hacia Ash y sonriendo retrocedí hasta él para tomarle de la mano y entrelazar nuestros dedos con una sonrisa— ¿Vamos?

Él sonrió de lado y afirmó con la cabeza.

—Vamos catastrofista —sus palabras me hicieron gruñir un poco, pero no podía negar que era verdad, dejando atrás el desastre de flores que había hecho, levanté los cinco papeles y nos regresamos hacia la florería por unas nuevas flores.


	26. Dulce Arreglo

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez el 5 de Septiembre 2016**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº26**

 **Dulce Arreglo**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Quizás Ash Ketchum era de esas personas olvidadizas, de esas personas que no recordaban fechas importantes, ni aniversarios. Que no se valía por los calendarios de tiendas ni comercios, pero, aun así, no tenía una novia que se enojara con él por esas cosas.

No, porque, aunque todos lo dudaran, Ash si tenía pequeños detalles con ella, simplemente porque se le ocurría, la llevaba al cine, o iban a comer a algún lugar agradable, o bien, solo salían a pasear por la playa porque sí.

Oh sí, Ash Ketchum sabía ingeniárselas muy bien con su frase de _«No necesito valerme de una fecha para ser detallista contigo»_

Era por eso, que ninguna de las amigas de Misty, que, a su vez, también eran amigas de él, daban crédito de la relación tan armoniosa, tan feliz y radiante que llevaban ambos, cuando tiempo atrás, y solo siendo amigos, se mataban cuando se veían.

Misty le dio un sorbo a su café helado frunciendo los hombros y luego miró a las chicas que esperaban con ansias su respuesta.

—Ash no suele recordar nuestras fechas importantes, pero como si su mente lo protegiera, siempre que estoy a punto de enojarme con él, paff —hizo un choque con sus manos—, llega al gimnasio Celeste con helado.

Quizás Ash Ketchum no tenía buena memoria para algunas cosas, pero su instinto de supervivencia le advertía del peligro inminente dándole la orden de defenderse con helado.

Porque si a Ash algo nunca se le olvidaría, era la gran debilidad que su novia tenía por ese dulce y cremoso helado.


	27. Tarjetas

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez el 6 de Septiembre 2016**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº27**

 **Tarjetas**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Misty cerró los ojos y contó hasta tres, antes de resoplar con fastidio y cruzarse de brazos. A falta de motivos para enojarse en ese momento donde su nivel de estrés estaba al máximo, a su querido novio, se le había ocurrido tocar un cable de la impresora y ahora la maquina no quería funcionar, y no solo eso, cuando se dignaba a prender, soltaba miles de impresiones de prueba o puras rayas de todos los colores que indicaban claramente que la máquina, más encima tenía los cabezales sucios.

Volvió a resoplar moviendo un poco de su flequillo con el acto. Observaba como Ash trataba por todos los medios arreglar el error que había cometido, pero no había caso. El entrenador y la computación nunca habían funcionado y seguían sin funcionar.

 _Tenía ganas de llorar._

Solo faltaban un par de días para su fiesta de compromiso, y si bien ya había tenido que invitar a la gente personalmente, ella quería tener las invitaciones que había estado durante un mes diseñando para aquella recepción.

Todos sus esfuerzos estaban a punto de echarse a perder.

—¡Ya está! —el grito de felicidad de Ash, la sacó de sus pensamientos. Se acercó y efectivamente, la copia que tenía Ash en sus manos era una impresión de sus tarjetas en papel carta normal. Suspiró aliviada y se agachó en su escritorio a buscar el papel Opalina crema que había comprado y lo colocó en la máquina para darle al fin imprimir.

Ansiosos ambos observaron la impresora, esperando por las dichosas tarjetas cuando una luz roja los alarmó. En la pantalla del computador un cartel gigante, anunciaba que los cartuchos de tinta habían quedado vacíos.

Cayó arrodillada en el piso sin poder creer su mala suerte.

—Tú ganas Misty —dijo Ash tan abatido como su novia—, lleva las invitaciones a la papelería. Hagámosla como querías en un inicio.

Misty lo miró con un poco de rabia, porque si ella hubiera hecho eso, las invitaciones hubieran estado entregadas hace una semana.

Volvió a suspirar antes de terminar enterrándole la impresora en la cabeza a su novio y quedarse sin pareja para la fiesta de compromiso.


	28. Música

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez el 7 de Septiembre 2016**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº28**

 **Música**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Ash llevaba más de una hora buscando a Misty por todas las instalaciones del gimnasio Celeste, habían discutido por una tontería con respecto a la comida y la señorita había desaparecido. Llevó la mano a su cabeza con desesperación. Pikachu por más que olfateaba no lograba tampoco hallarla; estaba por darse por vencido cuando el roedor al fin movió sus orejas emocionado. ¡La había encontrado!

Siguió a su Pokémon hasta un pequeño cuarto en la parte trasera del gimnasio y ahí la encontró, estaba sentada con los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados. Se veía seria, pero él también podía serlo.

—Misty… —la pelirroja no le respondió, así que suspiró—. Oye, ya, ¿tenemos que estar siempre peleándonos por cosas tan estúpidas? —tras no tener respuesta otra vez bajó la cabeza, resignado—. Mira, a mí me da igual quien cocina, si la comida se te pasa un poco o si le echaste azúcar en vez de sal. No me interesa si tengo que comprar comida afuera todos los días, lo único que me importa es que nosotros no hagamos de eso, algo que nos destruya como pareja… Misty, yo te amo y no cambiaría nada de lo que eres… así me enamoré de ti después de todo. ¿EH?

Aún seguía sin recibir comentario alguno de su novia, enojado, se acercó hasta ella y la sacudió desde el hombro derecho, la chica se sobresaltó tanto que se puso de pie.

—¿Te quedaste dormida?

Preguntó al momento que veía como la chica sacaba de sus oídos dos pequeños auriculares inalámbricos y tomaba su celular.

—Estaba escuchando música, ¿necesitabas algo? —preguntó inocentemente, haciendo que Ash solo la abrazara resignado— ¿Ash?

—Te quiero tanto Misty —le dijo aferrándose aún más a la espalda de ésta, quien confundida solo movió un poco los hombros.

—Yo también Ash, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, vamos —se separó de ella, y se la llevó con él hacia el gimnasio una vez más—. Por cierto, ¿Por qué te aíslate a escuchar música?

—Es que dicen que la música amansa las fieras —en cuanto Ash se detuvo para observarla, ella le sonrió enseñándole sus dientes blancos—. Y realmente funciona, me quitó todo el enojo que tenía…

Ash solo negó con la cabeza retomando el camino hacia la cocina del gimnasio Celeste…

La música amansaba a las fieras… bien, era un nuevo concepto que acababa de incorporar a su lista sobre Misty.


	29. Tentando a la Suerte

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez el 7 de Septiembre 2016**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº29**

 **Tentando a la Suerte**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

La casa de Dawn en Pueblo HojasGemelas era la que siempre tenía las puertas abiertas para organizar fiestas a lo grande. Johanna, por lo general, se iba y los dejaba solo confiándoles la casa. Así que por eso mismo todas las reuniones del equipo de expediciones de Ash Ketchum se hacían ahí; muy al pesar de dicho sujeto.

Con la libertad que ofrecía aquella residencia, Dawn no tardaba en preparar todo para sus ridículos juegos. Juegos que con el correr de los años iban aumentando en sus desafíos. En esta ocasión habían propuesto, verdad o reto como juego principal de la reunión. Y si no se atrevían, tenían que tomarse un cortito de sake.

Suspiró cuando el platillo de cerámica negro adornado con flores de Sakura fue puesto frente a él, miró a sus amigos que estaban entusiasmados con el juego. Pero él no, porque siempre, todo iba contra él.

Y esta vez no había sido la excepción, ya se habían burlado de él y estaba algo mareado de los cuatro cortitos de sake que le habían hecho tomar. Tenía baja resistencia al alcohol y sus amigos se aprovechaban de eso.

Fue el turno de Misty de girar la botella, y por más que Ash rogó a todos los santos Pokémon porque la botella verde no lo apuntara a él, lo hizo. ¡Eran nueve en el juego, y siempre le tocaba a él!

—Bien Ash —la sonrisa malévola de la pelirroja no le gustaba para nada—, ya que en la pregunta anterior no quisiste responder y tomaste, no puedes salvarte de ésta —Ash lo sabía, la mujer que tenía en frente nunca lo dejaría en paz hasta que lo hiciera. Suspiró esperando la pregunta—. De las chicas que estamos aquí, ¿a cuál prefieres?

Ash lo volvió a confirmar, Misty era maléfica. Estaba más que claro que ella haría una pregunta de esa clase, miró a sus amigas que estaban todas expectantes de la respuesta, como no podía huir tras un cuarto trago de sake, miró a las cinco mujeres. ¿Cuál decir? De pronto, no supo si era por el alcohol o qué demonios pasó por su cabeza que solo quería ver a la pelirroja evolucionar a Gyarados. Así que soltó.

—Sí tengo que elegir a una, pues a Serena —la cara de las cinco era digna de una postal, si bien, Dawn, May e Iris miraron a Serena que no tardó en ruborizarse y llevar ambas manos a su rostro, el rostro de Misty se frunció en el centro de su rostro. Había conseguido su objetivo. La chica se puso de pie chocándose -sin importarle- con la mesa de centro en la que jugaban y lo apuntó con el dedo.

—¡Eres un idiota Ash! —protestó la líder de gimnasio, Brock estaba a punto de calmar a su amiga, cuando a la siguiente frase todos quedaron quietos en su lugar sin poder decir nada— ¿eh? Respóndeme, ¿Para qué sales conmigo si prefieres a Serena?

—¡Porque quería hacerte enojar! —respondió Ash tratando de ponerse de pie— ¡Todo porque no quiero que todos estos —dijo señalándolos con el brazo— sepan que estamos saliendo desde hace meses para que no estén jodiendome con sus bromas estúpidas!

—¡Oigan! —protestaron todos ante las palabras de Ash, pero fueron ignorados de lleno.

—Todos estos —hizo un gesto con su dedo índice derecho— son nuestros amigos —le recordó la pelirroja una vez más. Luego bajó la cabeza y apretó los puños— ¿Por qué tengo que fingir lo que siento por ti ante ellos? ¿Por qué tengo que actuar como si no sintiera esto por ti?

—Misty —el moreno sintió de pronto que la estaba jodiendo con una de las pocas cosas que había hecho bien en su vida. Sin importarle chocar a Brock en el camino, pasó entre éste y Cilan para llegar a Misty y abrazarla—, tranquila, ya… no finjamos más —le dijo tomándola del rostro para luego darle un beso en la mejilla—. Bien, chicos —tomó la mano derecha de Misty y la levantó—. He hecho mi mejor captura —dijo tras besarle la mano a Misty—, llevamos con Misty tres meses de noviazgo.

No sabían si fue el alcohol o qué, pero muchos no daban crédito de las palabras de Ash, hasta que Misty confirmó lo que él entrenador había dicho.

Mientras todos felicitaban a la pareja, Dawn cruzada de brazos observó con una enorme sonrisa, la botella negra de porcelana donde estaba el sake con el que estaban jugando.

Verdad o Reto no iba a volver a ser el mismo juego de ahora en más para ellos.


	30. Temperatura

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez el 8 de Septiembre 2016**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº30**

 **Temperatura**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Quizás era lo más loco que habían hecho en sus vidas, pero ya no podían retractarse, con algo de vergüenza pagaron el cuarto y se miraron seguro de aquel paso.

Cuando entraron al lugar, se despojaron de sus ropas y se cubrieron con unas toallas, bastantes cohibidos por su presentación. Sin poder dar marcha atrás, entraron al cuarto y se prepararon para lo que vendría.

El calor empezó a invadirlos con forme los segundos iban avanzando, sus pieles comenzaron a brillar y a contrastar, ella tan pálida y el tan moreno, se sentía pegoteados, pero no era una sensación mala… Al contrario, cada vez se hacía más relajante y estimulante para ambos.

Se miraron con una sonrisa cómplice, sin dudas, aquella estaba siendo una experiencia más que relajante y divertida, y lo mejor es que lo habían hecho juntos.

—Tenemos que venir más seguido —sugirió Ash sonriendo.

—Lo sabía —Misty negó con la cabeza—, te iba a gustar tanto este lugar que ibas a volverte adicto.

—Oye, que he estado en lugares como estos, pero en ninguno la vista era tan tentadora como ésta.

La pelirroja se limpió la gota de sudor que le resbaló por la frente, y Ash mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados, levantó su mano derecha para quitarle las gotas de sudor del cuello femenino. Ella sintió rápidamente un escalofrió.

—Sabes, tanto calor me está —la miró—, afectando otras cosas…

—Ni lo sueñes —gruñó Misty moviéndose en el asiento de madera para alejarse de él—, estamos en un sauna, cualquiera puede pasar a vernos si nos demoramos mucho.

—Pero no fue una negativa —ante el movimiento de las cejas del moreno, Misty se levantó afirmando la toalla que cubría su cuerpo.

—¡Eres un tonto! —protestó—. Todo iba tan bien. ¡Maldita apuesta con Brock, cuando salga de aquí voy a matarlo!

Ash no dijo nada, la verdad no podía evitar observar como su amiga brillaba por el vapor del lugar, como su piel se veía tan tersa que daban ganas de acariciarla con ambas manos.

El entrenador se cruzó de brazos, molesto con sus pensamientos, definitivamente el lugar no era el único con la temperatura elevada.


	31. Celos

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez el 22 de Septiembre 2016**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº31**

 **Celos**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Él no podía sentirse así, se negaba rotundamente a aceptar que aquello fuera lo que sentía.

 _«—¿Qué es esa sensación cuando ves a alguien, y te sientes ansioso, molesto de que otra persona se le acerque, le hable, ese deseo extraño de entrometerte o hacer algo para que esa persona solo te preste atención a ti?_

— _Eso hijo mío —le había explicado Delia con una sonrisa tierna en sus labios—, se llaman Celos._

 _Ash se había negado a aceptarlo, así que solo resopló provocando que sus labios se movieran como si el relinchar de un Ponyta se tratase. La mujer a su lado, solo lo miró negando con la cabeza.»_

Él no podía aceptarlo, no podía entender como aquel sentimiento tan egoísta se había apoderado de todo su ser.

Suspiró sentándose en el sofá, no muy lejos de él estaban los causantes de que se sintiera así. Aquel sujeto se había apoderado de toda la atención de su pareja, ella sonreía de una forma que nunca antes Ash había visto, reía y se mostraba sumamente animada cuando él la rodeaba.

 _¡Rayos!_

Se quejó para sus adentro y se cruzó de brazos corriendo la mirada de aquella escena. Aunque tal gesto no pasó desapercibido para la pelirroja que, ante aquel acto, tomó al pequeño entre sus brazos y se acercó a Ash para sentarse a su lado.

—¿Y ahora qué te pasa?

—Nada —respondió.

—¿Estás enojado?

—¿Yo? —Ash volteó violentamente hacia ella, para señalarse— ¿Por qué crees esto?

Misty corrió la mirada hacia el niño que tenía en brazos, el pequeño la observaba con sus ojos verdes curioso por la voz del hombre a su lado.

—Bueno es que —colocó al niño en sus piernas y tomándolo de las manos comenzó a moverlas causando que el infante comenzara a reír—, desde que Daisy me trajo a Dylan para cuidarlo, has estado con esa cara de ogro que no sé cómo el niño aun no llora.

Ash solo la miró y luego miró a su sobrino político, el hijo de Daisy últimamente pasaba más con ellos que con sus padres y Ash había pasado a un segundo plano porque la tía del año había decidido cuidar de su sobrino antes de que su novio.

Ok, sí, estaba celoso y lo que era peor, es que estaba celoso de un niño de dos años. Debería darle vergüenza, pero ahí estaba comportándose como un niño aún más pequeño que Dylan.

Bajó la cabeza hasta sus rodillas y se la cubrió con ambos brazos. No podía sentirse peor.

Misty lo miró de reojo y luego puso a su sobrino en la espalda del moreno sorprendiéndolo.

—¿Eh?

—Ya, deja estar celoso de un bebé y ayúdame a cuidarlo

—Yo no estoy celoso de Dylan —protestó sentándose, logrando que el pequeño se tambaleara en su espalda entre risas pensando que estaban jugando con él.

—Sería el colmo, mira a él le agradas —Ash movió el rostro para ver como el pequeñito enseñaba cuatro dientes emocionado mientras se afirmaba de los hombros del joven. El entrenador volvió a fruncir los labios. No iba a poder contra el sentimiento infantil que lo embargaba por culpa de ese niño así que sacudió la cabeza y accedió a entretener a su sobrino mientras la madre llegaba a recogerlo.

Como dicen, si no puedes contra el enemigo, únetele.


	32. Gustos Peculiares

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez el 23 de Septiembre 2016**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº32**

 **Gustos Peculiares**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Ash estaba acompañando a Misty en el gimnasio Pokémon, mientras se tomaba un relajo de su aventura. Se había acomodado en el sillón a pedido de su amiga, ya que no tardaba en empezar uno de sus programas favoritos.

Con la curiosidad de saber cómo la actual líder de gimnasio se entretenía mientras cumplía con sus responsabilidades, obedeció y espero hasta que ella llegara con una bandeja con jugos y un plato de galletas.

Tras sentarse, prendió la tele y prácticamente desapareció del mundo, Ash la observaba, parecía perdida entre aquellos sucesos que veía en la pantalla, decidió suspender el escaneo a la pelirroja para ver la pantalla cuando la chica exclamó por un personaje de la tele, el moreno esperaba ver a esos típicos hombres todos perfectos que suelen salir en los animes, pero quedo de piedra cuando en realidad a quien su amiga le gritaba era al personaje femenino.

Ash no entendía bien que sucedía, pero Misty parecía encantada con aquella mujer de cabellos verdes ondulados que atacaba con poderes acuáticos. ¿Sería por eso?

—¡Me encanta ella! —comentó juntando sus manos bajo su mejilla. La mujer en la pantalla no era fea, tenía que admitirlo, pero estaba junto con un chico de cabello corto. No encontró nada raro, hasta que aquel hombre se transformaba en otra mujer. Se atoró en el líquido que estaba a punto de beber— ¿Estas bien Ash?

—¿Qué no era hombre? —ella negó, mientras le pasaba una servilleta a su amigo.

—Ambas son mujeres, pero la de cabello corto actúa como hombre para no levantar sospechas de que andan siempre juntas, ellas tienen una misión.

—¿Son amigas? —pregunto con ingenuidad. Misty sonrió de soslayo.

—No, son más que amigas…

—¿Se puede ser más que amigas? —confundido, la pelirroja afirmó tomando un poco de su vaso.

— Sí, en realidad, se aman, son pareja —Ash que ahora había tomado una galleta no pudo evitar ahogarse con las migas, bebió un poco del jugo y luego miró a Misty que solo lo miraba—. Ash, en este mundo, hay miles de parejas distintas, en el caso de ellas, son dos mujeres que se protegen y se aman… —volvió a mirar hacia la pantalla—. Además, como no amar a Michiru si es tan bella y elegante, además de lo genial que se ve cuando ataca con sus poderes de agua y su manejo del violín…

Ash abrió grande los ojos. No había visto a la líder de gimnasio tan emocionada por una mujer desde Lorelei… Ese brillo en los ojos, ese énfasis en resaltar todos los atributos de éstas de tal manera que casi sonaba hombre. Se estremeció.

—Oye Mist —le susurró, ésta sin dejar de ver la televisión mientras comía galletas, solo le respondió con un mmm, indicándole que si le escuchaba—, por casualidad tú no serás… —la galleta que muchacha tenía en la mano cayera automáticamente sobre la mesa de centro.

—¿Qué tratas de decir, Ketchum?

—Digo, tanto amor por mujeres, se me hace medio raro…

—Que me gusten, no significa que sea Lesbiana, Ash —contraatacó rápidamente, acomodándose en el sillón—. Solo son mis heroínas, personas que admiro… además estoy enamorada de un chico —declaró logrando que Ash suspirara aliviado, pero al segundo, la volvió a mirar preocupado.

—¿De un chico?

—Sí —volvió a afirmar, causando un sinfín de sentimientos en el joven quien incomodo se acomodó en el sillón una vez más.

—¿Y quién es? —preguntó nervioso. Tenía que saber quién era antes de hacer el ridículo declarándosele.

—Es un secreto —respondió, cambiando de canal, para mostrarle otro de los programas que la tenía adicta—. Mira… ella también me encanta, ¿no es maravillosa? Tiene una puntería que de lejos —hizo un gesto de pistola con los dedos de la mano derecha—, te vuela los sesos.

—Realmente me cuesta creer que te guste un chico, con este gusto peculiar por las mujeres de esas series que ves…

Misty lo miró de reojo y frunció los labios. Y Antes de que Ash pudiera decir nada, la pelirroja le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Mis gustos son muy peculiares, Ash, estoy enamorada de ti, después de todo —y tras aquella frase siguió viendo a la mujer rubia que salía en pantalla mientras el pobre moreno no podía salir de su nube.

Cuando cayó de nuevo en el sillón, observó a la chica a su lado, comentar porque le gustaba ese personaje femenino. Pero ahora ya no lo encontró raro, lo encontró incluso entretenido.

La joven líder de gimnasio, tenía unos gustos muy raros, pero mientras él estuviera en esa lista, no le molestaban para nada.


	33. Intento

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez el 28 de Octubre 2016**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº33**

 **Intento**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Estaba en la cocina de su casa, prácticamente recostado sobre la mesa sin saber por qué su adorada esposa estaba con un humor de los mil demonios. _¿Qué habría hecho?_

La verdad, es que no recordaba haber hecho nada que podría molestar la susceptibilidad de Misty, pero, aun así, la mujer de pronto lo miró enojado y ya no le habló por el resto del día, de eso seis horas ya y seguían iguales. Apoyó la frente en la mesa, tratando de encontrar la iluminación necesaria, cuando su estómago, gruñó de sobre manera.

Ante aquello sonrió.

Faltaba poco para que su adorada esposa bajara a preparar algo que se suponía que era comida, y ahí podría aprovecharse, siguiendo un consejo que había visto en internet unos días antes.

Se puso de pie, se acercó a los frascos que contenían, arroz, fideos y especies varias que Misty solía usar para cocinar y tras apretarle las tapas con fuerza, se retiró a la sala a ver un poco de televisión.

Como imaginaba, la pelirroja en total silencio, bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina a preparar algo de comer, Ash se acomodó expectante en el sofá, esperando porque la líder de gimnasio, rompiera la ley del hielo, pero al cabo de unos minutos, su entusiasmo se fue apagando.

¿Qué tanto hacía Misty en la cocina que no venía a pedirle abrir los frascos? ¿Acaso había llamado para pedir comida afuera?

Con cautela, se acercó a la cocina y observó a su esposa tomar unos de los frascos, tratar de abrirlos poniéndose totalmente roja, para luego dejar el pote. Esperanzado, intentó entrar a la cocina a ofrecerle su caballeresca ayuda, cuando la vio, tomar un cuchillo, darle dos golpes secos con la manga de éste, y tras eso, tomó el frasco nuevamente y lo abrió.

 _¡Rayos!_

Se lamentó Ash, había olvidado que su esposa era más tozuda que él, en algunos aspectos.

Cuando terminó de usar el contenido del frasco, notó que su marido estaba en la cocina.

—Ah, hola Ash —lo saludó dejándolo aún más confundido que antes—, la cena estará en breve —y ante la sonrisa, Ash cayó sentado en una de las sillas.

Y también había olvidado que su esposa era bastante bipolar y como le daban sus ataques, luego se le iban.

Suspiró resignado. Ya intentaría otra cosa para lograr que no lo ignore cuando está enojada.


	34. Consecuencias

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez el 5 de Diciembre 2016**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº34**

 **Consecuencia**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

El sol estaba abriéndose pasó entre la oscuridad de la noche por sobre los árboles que rodeaban el gimnasio Pokémon en forma de carrusel de la ciudad costera, Ciudad Celeste.

La dueña de dicho lugar, estaba parada con un cronometro en la mano y un silbato en sus labios a los cuales le daba un pitido cada treinta segundos. Parecía que estaba sola, hasta que, por el lado derecho del edificio tras ella, aparecía un joven de cabellos oscuros con un Pikachu a su lado, ambos se veían por demás fatigados de la labor que efectuaban.

La pelirroja levantó la vista hacia el hombre y se quitó el silbato de los labios para hablar.

—Aun te quedan diez vueltas Ketchum, así que más te vale resistir —y antes de que el mencionado pudiera alegar le dio un silbatazo muy fuerte que lo llevó a pasar de largo frente a la chica protestando a regañadientes.

Misty estaba sumamente enojada. La chica de ojos verdeazulados no podía más con su enojo que llevó a comportarse así con él, pero todo tenía un motivo, una causa y un propósito.

Cuando Ash terminó de dar las cincuenta vueltas al gimnasio Celeste que le ordenó Misty, ésta se cruzó de brazo cuando agotado cayó a sus pies para tomar agua de la botella que ésta le entregó.

—Estás fuera de forma —protestó la líder de gimnasio.

—Perdóname, pero, aún no sé qué hice para que te comportes como un sargento, y me trates como un pobre soldado —declaró tomando un poco de agua para luego echarse el resto en su nuca.

—¿Aun no lo sabes? —alzó su ceja derecha sin poder dar crédito de sus palabras— ¿Es broma, verdad? ¡Te fue pésimo en el último torneo por no entrenar! ¿Eso no te dice nada?

—Tal vez me confié un poquito —reconoció haciendo que la chica descruzara los brazos y convirtiera las manos en dos puños.

—¡Un poquito! —gritó haciendo que el entrenador se abrazara asustado a su Pokémon— ¡Fue un completo desastre!

—Ya, pero no me trates así —suplicó mirando a su Pokémon— Un error lo comete cualquiera…. En cuanto me sigas tratando así le diré a mi mamá —la amenazó, pero lejos de mostrarse preocupada, la pelirroja buscó su móvil del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y tras revisar un par de segundos algo en la pantalla le mostró un mensaje— _"Querida Misty_ —leyó Ash—, _me parece muy bien lo que planeas hacer, si mi hijo no entrena lo suficiente, hazlo entrenar tú… ¡Y empieza por él! ¡Ánimos y fuerza! Pd: De mi parte hazle hacer sentadillas mirando hacia los puntos cardinales, para demostrarle mi apoyo… Delia"_

Ash terminó de leer el mensaje de su madre farfullando un par de improperios por su mala suerte.

—¿Dijiste algo cariño? —preguntó Misty con una clara sonrisa irónica en sus labios, tras hacer escuchado lo que éste hacía dicho.

—Nada Misty, solo pensaba en cuanto las amo a las dos —y tras mover sus labios con un resoplido, se puso a realizar las sentadillas que su mamá le había obligado. Pensando que, para la próxima vez, el entrenamiento lo haría con sus Pokémon y no con su novia.


	35. Propuesta

**.**

 **Capítulo publicado por primera vez el 23 de Diciembre 2016**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº35**

 **Propuesta**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Si algo sabía Ash Ketchum de su novia, era que ésta bajo la fachada de mujer fuerte, dominante y guerrera, se escondía una joven muy romántica y de sueños color rosa.

Por eso, en el momento que se dio cuenta que ya no se hallaba sin ella a su lado, decidió empezar a preparar lo que sería su pedida de mano. Quería que fuera fantástica, quería que fuera del tipo cinematográfico, de que dejara a la pelirroja -sin dudas- para pronunciar esas dos palabras que lo llenarían de una felicidad absoluta.

Así que, durante toda una semana, estuvo buscando información, pidiendo ideas y colaboración a todos sus amigos. La llevaría a desayunar temprano, ahí empezaría a tantear el terreno, pidiéndole un desayuno bastante dulce, luego, la llevaría hasta el auto y tras pedirle que tomara algo de la maleta, ella iría a regañadientes hasta el maletero, lo abriría y una lluvia de globos saldrían sorprendiéndola y estos con un letrero que le hiciera una pregunta tonta, típica de él.

Él quería probar antes de tirarse a la piscina si había agua.

Luego, le compraría un ramo de flores mientras paseaban por la ciudad, un par de helados… ¿por qué no? Y ahí en la plaza le preguntaría si quería ser su esposa. Después de todo, era la ciudad que la amaba y respetaba. Todos en ciudad Celeste seguramente estarían felices de aplaudir el momento en que su líder de gimnasio se comprometía en matrimonio.

Y el resto del día, lo pasarían juntos disfrutando de su nueva etapa….

¡Eso sería todo lo que haría ese día! Estaba más que feliz.

Se encaminó hasta el edificio de batallas de la ciudad, pero no lo recibió ella como hubiera deseado, sino su cuñada de cabellos azules despidiendo a un hombre con un maletín en mano. Ash se inquietó por un momento al escuchar la palabra doctor en boca de Violeta.

—Ash —en cuanto el doctor se retiró, ésta colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla—, Misty tomó un resfriado fulminante, está en cama, súper engripada, hasta habla chistoso de la inflamación de la garganta.

Ash miró a la joven de ojos burdeos esperando que fuera una broma de ésta, pero la cara de preocupación con la que apareció Daisy indicando que se iba por los medicamentos, lo llevó a correr hacia la habitación de la pelirroja.

Ahí la encontró en la cama, cubierta por una manta y un paño helado en la frente. Sus ojos entrecerrados, hicieron que Ash suspira, aquello llamó la atención de la líder que abrió enseguida los ojos para buscar quien había ingresado a su habitación.

Ash se acercó a la cama y observó como la joven estaba pálida y con un claro cuadro de gripe.

—Deberías irte Ash —susurró Misty al ver como Ash se acomodaba a su lado colocando la mano derecha sobre la frente femenina.

—Claro que no, necesitas a alguien que te cuide —respondió.

—Vas a enfermarte —le recordó.

—El sagrado juramento dice que en la salud y en la enfermedad —afirmó cerrando los ojos. La pelirroja a su lado, sonrió antes de empezar con un cuadro de tos.

—Gracias —le dijo tras beber un poco de agua para apaciguar su tos—, ¿Y a qué viene todo eso? ¿Planea casarse con esta enferma, Ketchum?

—¿Ni enferma puedes hablarme bonito, verdad? —farfulló mirándola con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No dejo de ser yo, por estar enferma… —respondió cerrando sus ojos—. ¿Entonces?

—Entonces, ¿qué? —preguntó un tanto malhumorado, retirándole el paño de la frente de Misty para humedecerlo.

—¿Vas a pedirme que sea tu esposa de una vez? —soltó causando que el chico que justamente apretaba el paño en su mano derecha quedara estático en su lugar— Espero que no hayas planeado nada de esas cosas ridículas que salen en las películas porque realmente me voy a alegrar de haberme —su boca se secó y tragó un poco de saliva para poder terminar de hablar— enfermado.

Ash se sorprendió por aquel comentario, _¿no era que a ella le gustaban esas cosas?_

—¿Y sí lo hubiera planeado? —consultó acomodándole el pañuelo en la frente.

—No te creo… —exclamó Misty en un tono muy bajo— me hubiera dado mucha vergüenza…

—Supongo —dijo pensando que todo lo que había planeado había sido en vano.

—¿Debo alegrarme? —le preguntó tratando de abrir un poco sus ojos para ver a su pareja.

—Tal vez… —dijo apretando los dientes.

—Gracias… —susurró.

—¿Por qué? —indagó, limpiando con su dedo índice las gotas de agua que resbalaban por su mejilla.

—Por querer hacer algo tan ridículo por mí… —Ash se sonrió, buscó en el bolsillo de su pantalón y extrajo la cajita de terciopelo que contenía el anillo que pensaba darle a su novia y la miró.

—Misty… ¿me quieres?

—Sabes de sobra, que te quiero aún a costa de mi propia vida —Ash volvió a sonreír, ni enferma su querida compañera dejaba sus dichos.

—¿Te quieres casar conmigo? —soltó sin rodeos.

Misty abrió su ojo derecho para observarlo.

—¿De verdad quieres casarte con esta enferma, Ketchum? —el volver a la pregunta inicial, hizo que Ash se riera con fuerza— ¿Qué?

—Sí, quiero casarme con esta enferma de aquí, la que es como un Gyarados normalmente pero ahora parece tan inofensiva como un Magikarp —Misty movió su mano para golpearlo, pero falló por mucho, causando que Ash volviera a reír— A esto me refiero —con una sonrisa tonta en sus labios, tomó la mano que ésta agitaba para golpearlo y deslizó por el dedo anular el anillo que le había comprado con tanto cariño a esa pelirroja malgenio.

—Yo no dije que sí…

—Tampoco has dicho que no —dijo risueño quitándole el paño en la frente— y tampoco es como que quieras dejarme escapar —ante aquellas palabras Misty comenzó a reír, ganándose un nuevo ataque de tos.

—Ok… —llevó la mano con el anillo a su rostro para observar el anillo—, me gusta… lo acepto, no vayas a morirte sin mí.

Ash mojó el paño negando con la cabeza, pero se encontraba feliz, no había sido la proposición que esperaba, pero sin dudas había sido muy al estilo de ellos.


	36. Labios

**Locura Nº36**

 **Labios**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Misty observó como Ash rascaba su labio, con la ceja derecha en alto, llevaba más de un minuto con lo mismo desde que habían llegado de la playa.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó.

—Sí —comentó sin mirarla, ahora raspando los labios con los dientes inferiores.

Desconfiada como solo ella era frente al actuar de Ash, se acercó para ver que tanto hacía, ahí se encontró con que el entrenador tenía un tanto reseco el labio, quizás producto de la sal del agua de mar.

—¿Quieres que te preste un poco de manteca de cacao? —consultó la pelirroja.

—No gracias —se negó cruzándose de brazos.

—¿Por qué no?

—Sabe a Chocolate, después estoy comiéndome los labios por el sabor, y me veo bastante ridículo —declaró.

—¿Cuál es la diferencia a siempre? —el entrenador no respondió, pero si lo hizo su mirada de soslayo—. Entonces, ¿Bálsamo?

—No, porque arde, mi mamá me puso una vez, y no duré nada con él.

Misty se cruzó de brazos un tanto irritada por las negativas, alzó ambas cejas acompañando una sonrisa burlona.

—Te prestaría mi brillo labial, pero es de fresas, seguro que te lo comerías también.

—Muy chistosa, muy chistosa —acotó, mientras finalmente levantaba de su labio un pedacito de piel reseca.

La líder de gimnasio lo miró de reojo.

—Ash…

—¿Ahora, qué?

—Tengo otra solución, pero no sé cómo la vayas a tomar.

—¿Después de que me ofreciste brillo labial? —preguntó enojado.

—No está —puso sus manos sobre el rostro del moreno, y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, lo besó tomándolo bastante desprevenido. Con los ojos abierto al máximo y los brazos separados de su cuerpo por la sorpresa, poco a poco fue relajándose. Misty abrió los ojos y se separó— ¿Qué tal? Dicen que los besos ayudan a los labios secos —interrogó un tanto apenada por su osadía.

Ash estaba sin dudas sorprendido, pero no pudo evitar que se dibujara una media sonrisa en sus labios.

—Buena técnica —dijo—, creo que casi funciona, quizás debemos probar otra vez —y ahora fue el turno de ella de sorprenderse.

No sabían si esa técnica era verdadera o no, pero que iban a divertirse descubriéndolo, eso era seguro.


	37. Batman

**.**

 **Locura N°37**

 **~Batman~**

 **˙·٠•●** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•٠·˙**

Misty estaba en ese día del mes que tanto odiaba, pero que en esa oportunidad esperaba desesperadamente.

Desde hace un mes exactamente, Ash había adquirido una obsesión bastante extraña por el hombre enmascarado, conocido como Batman.

Ella sabía que a Ash le gustaban los superhéroes, desde que habían conocido a ese hombre de Johto que se ocultaba tras el nombre de Gligarman, algo se había despertado en aquel niño que al crecer solo lo hizo obsesionarse más, y para peor, estaban sus continuos «Na, na, na» que podían durar minutos hasta que ella distraída, saltaba al momento que el otro gritaba «¡Batman!»

Y siempre terminaba pasando lo mismo, él actuaba, ella se enojaba y Ash terminaba muerto de la risa; para Misty no dejaba de ser un acto masoquista pero no le quedaba más que resistir. Después de todo, Ash había sido muy comprensible cuando el mes anterior, la acompañó a ver la pelicula de la saga que estaba leyendo, y la consoló cuando el protagonista se quitó la vida….

Okey, la vida de pareja podía ser bastante complicada.

Pero bueno, hoy era el día en el mes donde veían una pelicula propuesta por Ash. Estaba más que segura que la pelicula que iban a ver tenía que ver con la actual fijación de Ash, y quizás con ello, se le bajaran los índices de fanatismo, pero…. Había pedido mucho.

Cuando su pareja llegó al gimnasio Celeste, ella no lo podía creer: Ash había ingresado vestido como Batman… y no cualquiera, sino del traje antiguo color plomizo de la serie protagonizada por Adam West… oh sí, ella ya se había aprendido todos esos datos por él también.

—Oh pero, ¿qué clase de Bruce Wayne de los años sesenta es éste? —comentó la pelirroja colocando las manos en su cadera. Ash solo sonrió y le pasó la bolsa donde venían los paquetes de palomitas para el microondas.

—Wow… me asombras Misty —exclamó Ash siguiéndola a la cocina—. Siempre pensé que solo me ignorabas cuando te hablaba de mis cosas…

—No subestimes mi poder de escucharte mientras finjo ignorarte —dijo orgullosa mientras le sonreía— ¿Y qué veremos?

—Mi mamá me acaba de comprar ésta —le informó mostrándole el BluRay de Batman vs Superman, era como ella esperaba… iban a ver una pelicula de Batman.

Pusieron la pelicula en el reproductor y se sentaron en el sofá frente a la pantalla gigante que tenía la pelirroja en su sala acompañados de las palomitas dulce y saladas.

Todo iba bien, hasta que Misty adelantó su cuerpo hacia delante y empezó a señalar la pantalla haciendo que Ash dejara de observar la pelicula para enfocarse en su novia.

—¿Qué?

—¡Es Ben Affleck! —exclamó, por lo que Ash arqueó la ceja derecha. Iba a preguntar que tenía que fuera ese actor, cuando lo recordó. A ella le encantaba aquel actor…

Lo siguiente que aconteció es que Misty estaba más pegada a la pelicula que el mismísimo Ash que ya se había quitado la máscara y la movía en su mano derecha con fastidio mirando a la pelirroja que embobada miraba la pelicula.

Cuando los créditos aparecieron en la pantalla, Misty volteó hacia Ash con una enorme sonrisa.

—¿Viste eso?

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó de mal genio quitándose ahora la capa.

—La próxima vez que te enfrentes a un lunático que quiera dominar el mundo, ya lo sabes: Pregúntale el nombre de su mamá, no vaya a ser que sea Delia y salves el mundo mucho más fácil —la sonrisa acompañada de risa de su novia, hizo que Ash apretara los dientes y parpadeara un par de veces.

—Sabes que eso no era lo que quiso decir la pelicula, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé —dijo chocándolo con su cuerpo, para luego volver a su posición anterior—, pero es divertido…

—Ja —gruñó el entrenador comiéndose el poco de palomitas saladas que quedaban.

—¿Sabes Ash? ¡Me encanto tu pelicula! —afirmó— Si Ben sigue siendo Batman, tráeme todas las películas que salgan —declaró con su puño derecho frente a ella.

—En tus sueños —volvió a soltar en un gruñido el entrenador.

La líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste nunca supo bien a ciencia cierta qué fue lo que ocurrió, pero tras ese día, Batman había desaparecido de su vida, y de la de su novio para no volver jamás.

Y estaba feliz.


	38. Elección

**.**

 **Hola a todos, espero que esten iniciando bien el año, la semana que viene mi familia vuelva a Argentina, así que empezaré a resubir los fics en proceso :)**

 **Nos leemos pronto**

 **.**

 **Capitulo publicado el 9 de enero de 2018**

 **.**

 **Locura N°38**

 **~Elección~**

 **˙·٠•●** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•٠·˙**

Aquel lugar era muy lujoso, tanto que se sentía avergonzada de ir con una blusa sin mangas, short y sus cómodas zapatillas. Se sentía intimidada por las miradas de las personas que ahí almorzaban o simplemente disfrutaban de una taza de café.

Pero, ¿ _Qué iba a esperar ella de esa persona_? Cuando la guiaron hasta la mesa, podía ver la feminidad de aquella mujer entallada en ese vestido de diseñador, su cabello adornado con un cintillo de tela y su bolso del último año.

El solo verla, le hacía arder la sangre de una forma horrible. Pero, como siempre no se la iba a dar fácil… _¡Ella casi había ganado_! ¿Para qué rebajarse hacía aquella persona que se creía muñeca?

—Habla rápido —le dijo tomando asiento frente a ella, sin saludar.

—Hola Misty —saludó con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—No tengo tiempo para tus juegos Serena, por favor —le dijo, haciendo un circulo con su dedo índice derecho—. No lo sabes, ¿verdad? Me caso mañana.

—Oh sí, una celebración a la que no fui invitada.

—Ya Maléfica, ¿Cuál es el punto de esto? —preguntó, golpeando con su dedo la mesa.

—Deja a Ash —soltó, por lo que la pelirroja solo giró sus ojos antes de cruzarse de brazos para mirarla—. No lo mereces.

—¿Y Por qué debería dejarlo? ¿Para que fuera contigo?

—Por supuesto —afirmó, adquiriendo una pose de víctima—, él ha sido mi meta desde niña.

—Wow, que profunda… —acotó la líder de gimnasio— Que un hombre sea tu meta, debe ser lo más inteligente que salió de esa cabeza —dijo señalándole la cabeza a su rival con las dos manos.

—Ash, debería ser mío… ¡Es mío!

—Vaya —le mostró su brillante anillo de compromiso—, pensé que esto —lo señaló, fingiendo estar confundida—, significaba que iba a ser mío…

—¡Ash se casa contigo solo porque te ve como un amigo con el que puede compartir batallas Pokémon cuando quiere!

—¿Amigo? —la paz interna de Misty, desapareció en un segundo.

—Sí, ¡Amigo! —la señaló— Mira como andas vestida… ¡Pareces un hombre! Actúas tan prepotente, tan sin gracias… Todo lo contrario, a mí —ahora se señaló ella—. Soy todo lo que cualquier hombre desea.

—Cualquiera… menos Ash —concluyó la pelirroja una vez más.

—¡Él no será feliz a tu lado! —protestó Serena golpeando la mesa— ¡Déjalo! ¡Si lo dejas, él vendrá a mí para poder consolarlo!

—Sabes que no hay garantía que, si lo deje, vaya a ti, ¿verdad?

—¡Yo sé que sí!

—Serena —Misty apoyó sus brazos cruzados en la mesa y le sonrió—. No voy a dejar a Ash. Ni hoy, ni mañana ni nunca. Espero que te quede claro eso.

—¡Tú! —gruñó la mujer de cabellos claros.

—No me interesan tus berrinches, Ash me escogió a mí. A mí, de entre todas ustedes… ¿No sabes perder?

—¡Aún no he perdido!

—Haz lo que quieras Serena —se puso de pie—. Si Ash no te eligió cuando te le lanzaste encima hace unos años atrás, ¿por qué lo haría ahora, que acepté que nos casáramos?

—¿Cómo…?

—¿Sé eso? —completó al ver la cara de espanto de la Reina de Kalos—. Fácil, mi estimada —le sonrió—. No tengo secretos con Ash… Por eso, nunca podrás separarnos con tus intrigas… —le hizo una pequeña reverencia—. Espero no volverte a ver, así que vive bien —y se fue de ahí dejando a la joven de ojos celestes, muerta de la rabia.

…

Ella estaba ofuscada, el calor le brotaba por cada poro de su cuerpo. Serena siempre lograba sacarla de sus casillas. _¿Cómo tan poca dignidad_? Fue hasta la residencia donde Ash estaba quedándose, golpeó la puerta y esperó por ser atendida.

—¡Misty! —exclamó el muchacho en cuanto la vio, corriéndose de la puerta para dejarla pasar— ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que no debemos vernos.

—Al demonio con eso —soltó para luego pegarle con su cartera en el hombro a su novio.

—¡Oye, ¿qué te pasa?! —protestó tratando de hacerla tranquilizar— No es bueno para ti, tranquilízate. —Curiosamente, ella se tranquilizó inmediatamente— ¿Qué pasa?

—¿Aun así quieres casarte? —al ver que Ash no comprendía lo que le preguntaba, completó— Aún, aunque sea cruel contigo, así te trate de la patada, ¿Realmente quieres estar conmigo? ¿No te casas conmigo solo por tener a ese amigo con el que tener batallas Pokémon?

Ash se alejó de ella y la examinó de arriba abajo. Misty no era así, Misty no era una persona con la autoestima bajo. ¿Sería producto de su estado?

—Misty —volvió a acercarse a ella, para tomarla por los hombros—, me caso contigo por todo lo que implica ese compromiso. Porque quiero estar contigo, porque quiero vivir día a día contigo, ver crecer a nuestros hijos juntos, envejecer a tu lado…

—Y tener batallas pokémon —volvió a asentir, bajando la cabeza—, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, eso hace más divertida la relación, si a ese punto vas —le comentó tomándole del rostro para que lo mirara—. ¿Qué te tiene así? —observó los ojos verdes de su amada y vio claramente el porqué del asunto— ¿Otra vez? —protestó soltándola, para retroceder.

—¡Sí otra vez! —protestó— ¡Todo porque no la invitamos a la boda!

—¿Y darle la oportunidad para que nos la arruine? —comentó Ash negando con la cabeza para abrazar a su prometida—. Sé que tus hormonas te están pasando la cuenta, pero no quiero que pienses mal, ni hagas caso a lo que te dicen, ¿de acuerdo? Te quiero así, con mañas y mal genio, pero también con ese apoyo incondicional y esa complicidad que solo tú me das. ¿Estamos?

—Mañana nos casamos, ¿verdad?

—Sí, Misty —Ash le dio un beso en la frente—, mañana la elección de estar juntos, nos unirá para siempre. Por sobre todo lo que digan los demás.


	39. Incertidumbre

**.**

 **Este capitulo formó parte del "liberando mi mente" de la página Shut Up! I Love Pokeshipping, no sé si comenté que está era una locura, pero lo es xD**

 **y me encanta.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo publicado el 20 de enero de 2018**

 **.**

 **˙·٠•●** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•٠·˙**

 **Locura N°39**

 **~Incertidumbre~**

 **˙·٠•●** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•٠·˙**

Aquel día no había podido dormir bien. No era propio de él aquella situación, a menos que algo importante fuera a pasar.

En este caso, había sido algo que se había atrevido a hacer hace unos días, antes de irse de Kanto una vez más. Había sido un movimiento tan arriesgado como saltar a las fauces de un Gyarados en pleno ataque, pero no había salido tan mal herido como esperaba.

No, al contrario, había recibido un desinteresado «Intentémoslo»

Estaba nervioso, miraba su celular sin recibir ni siquiera un mensaje de su "amiga", estaba entrando a desesperarse… ¿Le había dado alas por algo que no iba a pasar? ¿Había sido capaz de decirle eso, solo para que él se fuera y ya no la molestara?

Suspiró y se sentó en la cama, aún con el celular entre ambas manos.

 _ **09:46 A.M**_ **:** Buenos Días, ¿Cómo amaneciste?

Envió.

Observó que su ventana de chat, ni siquiera marcaba la última conexión de la pelirroja.

 _ **09:47 A.M:**_ _¿Ocupada?_

Eran cerca de las diez y solo podía mirar el techo, no había ninguna respuesta del otro lado. Fastidiado, se levantó de la cama, para ir a desayunar.

Tras comer, fue por su Pokémon que estaba bajo los cuidados de la enfermera del centro Pokémon en donde estaba.

Volvió a mirar su teléfono celular, aún no salía respuesta ni ultima conexión. Resopló fastidiado.

 _ **11:30 A.M:**_ _¿Mucho trabajo en el gimnasio? No te esfuerces mucho :)_

Envió, esperando que estaba vez le respondiera. Pero, aunque la doble palomita indicaba que su teléfono había recibido los mensajes, no aparecían azules.

Siendo observado por el roedor, tomó su teléfono e hizo mejor una llamada, sino le respondía los mensajes, mínimo la llamada.

Pero el teléfono, marcaba y marcaba, sin respuesta alguna.

Empezó a molestarse, a tal punto que decidió mejor salir a buscar alguien para tener una batalla Pokémon y liberar su mente.

…

Tuvo cerca de diez batallas seguidas, tanto él como Pikachu estaban agotados. Observó su teléfono por undécima vez, y aún no había respuesta. ¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Misty?

 _«Nuestra feíta está muy solicitada últimamente, ha estado saliendo a varias citas»_

¡Maldición!

¿Y si lo que sus hermanas le habían dicho era verdad? ¿Qué pasaría si Misty no lo esperaba realmente? ¿Qué pasaría si al volver, ella estaba con otra persona?

Acaso, ¿su promesa fue solo eso? ¿Una palabra vacía?

¡No! Ella no podía ser así…

 _ **01:03 P.M**_ _: ¿Almorzando? Hoy tuve diez victorias seguidas ;) Lo estoy haciendo bien, ¿qué tal tú? ¿Muchos retadores?_

 _ **01:04 P.M:**_ _Sorry si molesto, solo quiero saber cómo estás…_

Quiso golpearse tras enviar el último mensaje… sonaba tan idiota.

Dejó el celular de lado, y trató de no verlo en el resto del día. Pero las ansias de comunicación fueron más fuertes que él… La llamó a las dos de la tarde, a las tres, así hasta que se hicieron las siete de la tarde y no tuvo respuesta.

¿Tendría el teléfono de Misty mal registrado?

Eso no podía ser así, la imagen de su amiga salía en el icono de su chat…

 _¿Le pasaría algo?_

Podría llamar al gimnasio, pero la sola idea de que le respondieran las hermanas escandalosas de la pelirroja, ya lo hacían retroceder.

Se dio por vencido cerca de las diez de la noche, cuando tras acostarse, la Luz de su celular brilló, indicando un nuevo mensaje. Se sentó de inmediato, para desbloquear la pantalla y ver quien era.

Pero la alegría le duró poco.

 _«Estimado Cliente, le avisamos que su cuota de internet está por acabarse. ¡No te quedes sin GB para estar conectado…»_

Ante aquello, botó el celular a la cama y se cubrió la cabeza con la almohada.

…

En el gimnasio Celeste, la líder del recinto, caía agotada sobre su cama. No había sido un buen día, sobre todo, después de que su hermana querida Lily, había decidido probar si su teléfono era resistente al agua. A veces se preguntaba si realmente fueran hermanas, porque de las tres, con suerte hacia una en contadas ocasiones.

Al ver que el pobre aparato había perecido tras hundirse en la piscina del gimnasio, tuvo que ir al servicio técnico donde escuchó la noticia que le valió varios billetes: Tenía que comprar uno nuevo.

Así que, con el nuevo aparato en sus manos, lo dejó cargando en su habitación -y lejos de su hermana- para poder usarlo en cuanto se desocupara de las labores de líder.

Tomó el celular entre sus manos, e instaló nuevamente el chat para poder comunicarse con sus amigos. En cuanto lo instaló y descargó todas las conversaciones. Todos los mensajes y llamadas que Ash le había enviado en el día, le llegaron de golpe. Sonrió negando con la cabeza.

¿Qué le había pasado por la cabeza al entrenador que envió aquellos mensajes? Miró de reojo a la puerta de su habitación, ¿aquellas tres brujas le habrían dicho algo?

 _ **11:00 P.M:**_ _Buenas Noches, mis hermanas me echaron a perder el celular y no vi los mensajes hasta ahora T-T ¿Serán mis hermanas realmente? En fin, te felicito por todas las batallas ganadas ;) Espero mañana poder responder a tiempo, ahora tengo un teléfono nuevo *3* …_

 _ **11:04 P.M:**_ _Te quiero._

…

Del otro lado del mapa, el teléfono de Ash, indicaba la luz de un nuevo mensaje recibido… pero él… ya estaba dormido.


	40. Debilidad

**.**

 **Capitulo publicado el 22 de enero de 2018**

 **.**

 **˙·٠•●** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•٠·˙**

 **Locura N°40**

 **~Debilidad~**

 **˙·٠•●** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•٠·˙**

Cualquiera que viera a la gran líder de gimnasio de ciudad Celeste, podría hacerse rápido a la idea de cómo es ella: Bonita, poderosa, de carácter y siempre determinada a conseguir sus objetivos. Esas son las cualidades que sobre salían en aquella mujer pelirroja de ojos verdes que era una experta manejando cualquier Pokémon del tipo Agua, especialidad a la que se dedicaba desde muy pequeña.

Misty era la chica ideal de más de uno en aquella ciudad, y en la región entera. Tenía tantos admiradores como retadores.

Pero lo que nadie sabía, lo que nadie sospechaba es que, tras esa fachada de mujer dura, se escondía una damisela en apuros cada vez que un Pokémon insecto aparecía frente a ella.

Pues la mujer de carácter, no dudaba en comportarse como niñita miedosa si un Pokémon del tipo Insecto se acercaba a ella, y podía convertirse en campeona olímpica en los 100 metros llanos en cuestión de segundos.

Aquella era la más grande debilidad que poseía la líder de gimnasio, y aunque sus más cercanos se veían sorprendidos por aquel cambio tan drástico en ella, había una persona que disfrutaba de aquella debilidad para su beneficio.

Ese sin dudas, era Ash Ketchum, alguien que podía considerarse el mejor amigo de la pelirroja… hasta que le hacía una de sus estúpidas bromas, como en ese momento.

La pelirroja había discutido con Ash, hace menos de cinco minutos en los campos del laboratorio del profesor Oak, y ahora el joven tenía a un verde y viscoso Caterpie en las manos con una sonrisa malévola en los labios.

—Baja Eso, Ketchum —gruñó la chica de ojos verdes mirándolo amenazante.

—Yo no usaría ese tono —comentó moviendo la cabeza para ambos lados—, recuerda que —dijo acercándole las manos—, soy quien tiene al Caterpie.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

—Un "Lo siento Ash por lo que dije" —comentó el entrenador cerrando sus ojos.

—No soy Iris para disculparme de lo que te digo —se cruzó de brazos y con su mentón en alto, se giró para cambiar su dirección, pero Ash se puso frente a ella una vez más.

—Si no lo haces voy a soltar al mundo tu mayor debilidad… —volvió a mecer a Caterpie en sus manos—, toda esa bola de babosos, saldrá decepcionados cuando vean que le temes a los insectos.

Tras las palabras de Ash, Misty alzó una ceja incrédula de lo que acababa de oír, ¿esos eran celos? ¿Acaso Ash la estaba celando? No pudo evitar reírse de aquella situación tan peculiar.

—¿De qué te ríes? —protestó una vez más el entrenador.

—Ash —Misty acercó un paso hacia él, intimidándolo—, ¿No has pensado que, si le dices eso a mis fans, vas a generar que ellos quieran protegerme de los insectos? —cuando alzó la ceja derecha, Ash se la quedó viendo un tanto pensativo. Quizás si tenía razón—. Mis fans van a ver mi debilidad como una excusa para acercarse a mí, para proteger y cuidar que nada dañe a su querida Sirena de ciudad Celeste —el tono de voz de damisela en apuros, irritó a Ash más que sus palabras, dejó en el suelo al Caterpie y le pidió que se fuera— ¿Ash? —preguntó con aún más curiosidad.

—Odio admitirlo, pero tienes razón —dijo cruzándose de brazos—. Revelar tu debilidad no es nada beneficioso para mi plan —y tras sus palabras, y darse cuenta de la metida de patas en sus palabras, miró de reojo a su amiga una vez más y la dejó sola.

Misty torció una sonrisa en sus labios mirando como su amigo se alejaba de ella.

Estaba más que ansiosa de saber qué plan tenía en mente el señor Ketchum para deshacerse del club de fans que ella tenía. Y aliviada de que su debilidad por los insectos se mantuviera en privado.


	41. Baile

**.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **darkdan-sama - pokeshipping fun2018 - Flor Algaraaz - anonimo - mimato bombon kou - Kisame Hoshigaki**

 **y sí, el plan de Ash se verá en otra locura o/**

 **.**

 **Capitulo publicado el 26 de enero de 2018**

 **.**

 **˙·٠•●** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•٠·˙**

 **Locura N°41**

 **~Baile~**

 **˙·٠•●** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•٠·˙**

El salón de fiestas de ciudad Celeste estaba adornado con telas blancas y celestes, flores y globos en las mismas tonalidades actuaban como detalles de las finas sedas. Mesas redondas con manteles blancos y centros de mesas celestes, sillas celestes con lazos blancos. Todo era armonioso en aquel lugar, y no era para menos. Las hermanas sensacionales estaban de fiesta, y no era una fiesta cualquiera, su dulce hermanita cumplía quince años así que decidieron tirar la casa por la ventana -literalmente-

Aquella fiesta reunía a mucha gente importante para la familia, así como para la actual líder de gimnasio, que apenas de que la fiesta había comenzado hace más de dos horas, aún no hacia un amague de aparecer en escena.

Ash observaba todo desde la mesa asignada para él, bastante curioso de lo que sucedía, no fue hasta que vio a las tres hermanas mayores de su amiga, reunirse en el centro del salón con unas miradas llenas de preocupación, que se puso de pie y se acercó a las muchachas que lucían con gracia vestidos de fiesta del mismo tono que sus trajes de ballet.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Ash, las tres jóvenes lo miraron.

—Es Misty —comentó Daisy en un suspiro, colocándose la mano derecha en el rostro— No quiere aparecer —protestó, moviendo parte del tul rojo que cubría la falda de su vestido.

—Se niega a abandonar su habitación —continuó Violeta, la mujer de cabellos azules, lucía un vestido brillante en tono verde.

—¿Y no trataron de hablar con ella? —el entrenador las observó a las tres.

—Lo hicimos —Lily, la última de las hermanas de Misty, cruzó sus brazos por sobre el lazo que adornaba el vestido anaranjado que llevaba puesto—, pero nos atacó con su ira del dragón.

Ash acarició la cabeza del roedor que estaba en su hombro, y se lo entregó a la mayor del trio.

—¿Ash? —soltó Daisy tomando a Pikachu entre sus brazos.

— Yo iré a hablar con ella —les informó.

—¡Pero te atacará a ti también! —acotó Violeta un tanto preocupada.

—Lo sé —respondió Ash con una sonrisa—, pero a esta altura de nuestra amistad, ya soy inmune a su ira del dragón.

Las tres le dieron ánimos, mientras el joven de pueblo Paleta, volvía hacia el gimnasio Celeste por su mejor amiga.

Llegó hasta el lugar y buscó la habitación que le correspondía a Misty, se detuvo ahí y pensando que decirle, golpeó tres veces la puerta.

«¡No pienso ir a esa estúpida fiesta!» sonó del otro lado de la puerta. Ash sonrió y volvió a tocar tres veces la puerta «¡Dije que no voy a ir!» y tras el tercer toquido triple de la puerta, ésta se abrió.

Ninguno de los dos, podría asegurar quien era el más sorprendido, si ella por ver a Ash ahí parado vestido de traje, o él por ver a Misty en aquel vestido celeste.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Misty fue la primera en salir de su ensimismamiento.

—Yo… —Ash movió la boca varias veces sin saber que decir, hasta que, tras sacudir su cabeza, volvió a mirarla—. Vine a buscarte para ir a la fiesta.

—No quiero ir —volvió a decir cruzándose de brazos, elevando un poco el corsé que moldeaba su figura. Pero que se moviera de la puerta, Ash lo tomó como que tenía permiso para entrar.

—¿Por qué no? —Ash desvió la mirada de su amiga a la habitación— Es por tus quince años después de todo.

—Yo no quería esta fiesta —protestó una vez más—, no quería nada de estas estupideces. Fiestas, bailes… ¿Bailes? ¡Por favor!

Ash sonrió de lado.

—Acaso —soltó, haciendo que Misty lo mirara, él también se atrevió a mirarla—, no me digas que Misty tiene miedo a bailar.

La chica se tensó en su lugar por la sorpresa de las palabras de Ash, pero enseguida recuperó su postura, burlándose de aquellas palabras.

—¿Yo? ¡Por favor Ketchum!

—Porque tengo un recuerdo bajo de haberte visto bailar con Brock cuando éramos niños —dijo tomando asiento en la cama de la líder.

—Eso era distinto, estábamos quietos en nuestras posiciones, solo movíamos nuestros brazos. —comentó sentándose junto a Ash en la cama.

—Entonces…

—Nunca he bailado en sí, lo que se llama vals —de la nada, llevó ambas manos a su rostro—. ¿Y si piso a alguien? ¿Quién va a querer bailar con la cumpleañera si los pisa a todos?

—¿Yo? —la voz de Ash la sorprendió, así que lo observó en silencio bajando las manos de su rostro— ¿Qué?

—¿De verdad?

—Claro —Ash se puse de pie—, solo necesitas dejarte llevar por un compañero de baile que si sepa hacerlo.

—¿Y tú sabes?

—¡Por supuesto! —llevó la mano a su pecho, elevándolo orgulloso—. Mi madre me ha enseñado el vals de muy pequeño.

—Oh —exclamó sorprendida y ladeo la cabeza— ¿Estás seguro de que no te pisaré?

—Estoy seguro —afirmó, mientras le hacia una pequeña reverencia para extenderle la mano—. ¿Bailas conmigo?

La pelirroja apretó los labios, sin evitar ponerse un poco colorada por la invitación y el tono de voz de Ash. Cerró los ojos y los abrió con decisión.

—¡Vamos! —dijo tomándole de la mano— Y que sea lo que Arceus quiera.

Las almas de las hermanas mayores de Misty regresaron con una exclamación al cuerpo de cada una de ellas, cuando Ash regresó con Misty tomada de su brazo, ambos se miraban, como si aquella conexión de miradas, le diera la tranquilidad a Misty para estar ahí.

Aunque podían oír murmullos por su entrada, ambos ignoraron a todos y se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile.

Cuando ambos estuvieron en posición, Ash le preguntó con la mirada si estaba lista, así que la cumpleañera solo afirmó con la cabeza.

Aquella escena, hizo que Daisy se apurara hacia la orquesta y diera indicaciones para que iniciara el vals.

—Estas tiras me fastidian —comentó la pelirroja mientras Ash con una sonrisa la guiaba por la pista de baile. Del centro de su vestido, iniciaba una tela transparente brillosa, que actuaba como capa, rodeándola completamente.

—A mí me gusta tu vestido —le comentó Ash, y Misty curvó la sonrisa inmediatamente— ¿Qué?

—¿Quieres probártelo? —se mofó, moviendo ambas cejas.

—¿Quieres que te deje en el medio de la pista? —comentó el otro, con un claro fastidio dibujado en el rostro.

—Ash, amigo —comentó la chica apoyando su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho, causando que éste se pusiera un tanto nervioso, pero no iba a dejar que ella lo notara.

Cuando el vals terminó, ambos se separaron un poco y Ash le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, y antes de que éste se fuera, y que alguno de los invitados intentara bailar con ella, lo tomó del brazo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó confundido.

—¿Bailas conmigo otra vez?

—Pero si lo haces bien, ni me has pisado una sola vez —exclamó.

La pelirroja presa de sus sentimientos revolucionados, solo alcanzó a jalarlo contra ella una vez más. Aprovechando que lo vaporoso del vestido impidiera que ambos cuerpos chocan uno con el otro.

—Pero no quiero bailar con nadie más —le dijo. Ash la miró de reojo pero no pudo evitar sonreír. Él tampoco quería dejarla bailar con nadie más, así que en lo que quedó de fiesta, solo hubo baile para ellos dos.


	42. Mientras Dormías

**.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **I kibalan Finix - Sil Lisbeth - PokeshippingFun2018 - mimato bombon kou - sgtrinidad9 - darkdan-sama**

 **.**

 **Y ahora los dejo con una locura con sabor a Locura de las antiguas xD De esas con la que inicie el fic...**

 **Quiero ver cuantos me odian por lo que escribir :O**

 **.**

 **Capitulo publicado el 31 de enero de 2018**

 **.**

 **˙·٠•●** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•٠·˙**

 **Locura Nº42**

 **Mientras dormías**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Cualquiera que conocía a la dupla Ketchum-Waterflower podrían contestar que tenían uno de los matrimonios más envidiados en el ambiente. Aun tras años de matrimonio, los hijos seguían sin aparecer y eso era motivo suficiente para que ambos pasaran la mayor parte del tiempo viajando.

Pero como dicen, la vida no puede ser tan perfecta.

Nadie sabía que la joven pelirroja, salía a escondidas de su casa cuando su marido no estaba en la residencia que compartían; tampoco sabían que cuando el susodicho estaba en casa, ella esperaba que se fuera a dormir para colocarse un bonito vestido, una gabardina negra con capucha y salir del lugar.

Nadie sabía en ciudad Celeste, que la líder de gimnasio y esposa fiel de Ash Ketchum, mensualmente iba a un edificio de cuatro pisos, de esos que no tenían conserjes que la delataran. Tomaba una llave que escondía en un bolsillo oculto de su cartera y entraba en el departamento. 402.

Y ni bien cruzaba la puerta, alguien la tomaba, la apoyaba contra la pared, y sin quitarle la capucha, la besa desesperadamente.

Oh sí, lo que nadie sabía era que Misty tenía un amante.

—Te demoraste —protestó contra la piel de su cuello, mientras con sus manos iba desprendiendo el abrigo.

—Ash no se dormía más —respondió lanzando su cabeza hacia atrás, chocando con la pared—, tuve que dormirlo con gotas.

Él la miró sorprendido, pero que hiciera esas cosas por él, solo aumentaba las ganas que le tenía a esa mujer.

—Vas a volverme loco —gruño cuando notó que bajo el abrigo había un vestido azul muy corto y sensual. Así como le gustaban a él— Tengo que agradecer que aquel tipejo no quiera darte hijos por ahora, extrañaría mucho tu cuerpo esbelto, tu figura —volvió a atacar su cuello bajando por el hombro, descendiendo por la clavícula—. Definitivamente me vuelves loco.

—Si te vuelvo loco, entonces, no me hables de Ash —gruñó, tomando aire pesadamente, aquello generó que su pecho se inflara y rosara más con el cuerpo de aquel hombre, que también la volvía loca a ella.

—Sabes que —le susurró al oído—, yo podría hacerte uno y endorsárselo a él.

Misty se rio tan escandalosamente, que no pudo evitar cubrir su boca con la suya, demandante, como si ninguno de los dos quisiera darle el triunfo al otro. La pelirroja empezó a desvestirlo, a jugar con su ropa para poder tocar la piel y dejar en su sentido del tacto, aquel cuerpo que amaba, cuando estuviera con su marido.

No hablaron más, se dejaron embargar por lo que sentían, por aquella chispa que le daba lo prohibido. Se amaron hasta que sus cuerpos ya no lo soportaron más y culminaron cayendo uno sobre el otro.

Sin decirse nada, pero con una enorme sonrisa en la cara, se dieron una ducha rápida en el cuerpo para quitarse la transpiración. Él buscó toda la ropa que tenía desparramada por el departamento y volvió a vestirse. Tras colocarse un poleron de capucha negro, le dio un nuevo beso a la pelirroja.

—Debo irme antes de que mi mujer se de cuenta que no estoy realmente —y tras eso, se colocó la capucha cubriendo la mayor parte de su rostro y salió del departamento.

Misty quedó ahí sola, con la cama revuelta producto de lo que acababa de hacer. No se sentía mal, pero quizás al llegar a casa hablaría con Ash de que quería que fueran padres. O si no, tenía que aprovechar la sugerencia de su amante y buscarlo por ahí.

Buscó en el closet un buzo celeste, una polera blanca, se lo puso y sobre eso, el abrigo negro con el que había llegado. Se fijo que todo estuviera bien, y tras apagar la luz, cerró con llaves a su pequeño nido de aventuras.

Sonrió poniéndose la capucha.

Sea lo que sea que pasaba o no pasaba, en la cama con su marido, en la cama de ese departamento, encontraba la solución para no vivir amargada.

Llegó al gimnasio, entró a la casa y la encontró a oscuras.

Sonrió al llegar a su habitación y notar que Ash aún estaba durmiendo. Fue al baño, se colocó su piyama y se acostó a dormir, estaba acomodándose en la cama cuando sacó de ésta, el poleron negro de su marido, lo tiró en un costado de la cama y aun manteniendo la enorme sonrisa, se abrazó a la espalda de su eterno amante.


	43. Mía

**.**

 **Antes que nada, ¡Era Ash!**

 **El Amante de Misty, era Ash xD La locura 42, fue continuación de la 13 (Noche Robada) y de la 21 (Acosadora) donde el par andan jugando xD**

 **.**

 **Sorry por jugar con su salud mental, a cambio de eso, tras el saludo a los reviews del capitulo anterior, les dejo un capitulo muy cursi y tierno para pasar el mal sabor de boca y confusión que les dejó la locura anterior :)**

 **.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a:**

 **Pelacachi - darkdan-sama - PokeshippingFun2018 - Kisame Hoshigaki - sgtrinidad9 - Flor algaraaz - Sil Lisbeth - juan - mimato bombon kou**

 **.**

 **¡Y a todos Muchas Gracias por leer esto!**

 **.**

 **Capitulo publicado el 12 de Febrero de 2018**

 **.**

 **˙·٠•●** **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•٠·˙**

 **Locura Nº 43**

 **Mía**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Quizás Ash Ketchum había fallado en muchas cosas en su vida, pero si había algo de lo que podía sentirse dichoso, era de aquel par de ojos verdes que lo miraban con tanto amor, haciéndole sonreír.

Aquella persona le despertaba el retrógrado sentimiento de propiedad. Era suya, era de él y de nadie más. Nunca permitiría que otra persona la tocara, ni siquiera con el viento.

Porque él podía ser una persona muy celosa si se lo proponía y con ella, todo eso brotaba en solo cuestión de segundos.

—Mía, eres solo mía, ¿verdad?

—¡Pero, Ash ¿qué haces?! —dijo una voz tras él, asustándolo completamente.

—Hola Misty —la saludó con un tanto de nervios.

—¿Se puede saber por qué Mía está despierta? ¡La dejé dormida hace menos de quince minutos! —protestó tomando a su bebé en brazos.

—Es que sintió a su padre, y quiso saludarlo —se acercó a Misty y se puso a jugar con la niña con su dedo— ¿Verdad, mi Mía, mía?

—¿Qué es eso de mía, mía? —interrogó mirándolo de reojo, alejando a la menor de su marido— Da miedo.

—¡Es mi hija, déjame llamarla como quiero! —protestó, extendiéndole los brazos para que la niña fuera con él. Y claro, no tardó en responder. Enseñando su enorme sonrisa sin dientes, se lanzó contra su papá, quien la recibió encantado— ¡¿Ves?! —le dijo burlescamente a Misty— Mía quiere a papá —y abrazó a la pequeña que reía encantada con los juegos de éste— Mía es de papá, y no vamos a dejar que ningún niño estúpido te toque nunca, ¿verdad? —la alzó un poco para que ambas narices se tocaran— ¿Verdad, mi Mía, mía? ¡Los hombres son malos! ¡Menos papá!

—Mi papá pudo haber pensado eso de ti también.

—No lo creo —dijo sin quitarle la vista a su hija—, yo era un excelente partido para cualquier jovencita, y te elegí a ti, deberías estar orgullosa de tu logro —Misty solo giró los ojos y suspiró.

— Ya posesivo, deja dormir a tu hija —y tras decir eso, la niña dio un fuerte bostezo.

—Eres bruja —le dijo enojado por acabar la diversión que tenía con su hija.

—Soy su madre —le recordó.

—Ya —Ash acomodó a la pequeña entre sus brazos, y la ayudó a dormir. En pocos minutos, la bebé de ojos verdes y abundante cabello negro, estaba dormida en su cuna.

—¡Te dije que estaba cansada! —le recordó Misty cuando salieron de la habitación para dejarla dormir.

—¡Bueno! —movió las manos frente a él— No la veía hace dos días, era mucho para mí —se quedó en silencio, así que Misty lo miró un tanto confundido.

—¿Pasó algo?

—Nada, solo que me siento muy posesivo hoy.

—Si no lo dices, no lo notó —comentó con una pequeña risa.

—¿Traes el monitor de Mía? —le preguntó, en cuanto Misty le mostró que lo tenía colgado del cinturón de su pantalón, Ash sonrió de soslayo— ¡Perfecto!

—¿Perfecto? —la pelirroja miró a su marido sin comprender sus palabras.

—Necesito marcar territorio —y sin más, la besó—, tengo que recordar que también eres mía…

Misty lo miró sonriendo, y tras observarlo por una fracción de minutos, lo tomó del cuello y lo besó ella también.

—Y tú eres mío, que no se te olvide.


	44. Crush

**.**

 **¡Hola a todos!**

 **Con respecto al capitulo anterior, pues si no hay posesividad no son ellos. xD**

 **Y para los que piden "Antes Muerto" Ya saldrá pronto. El Capitulo del bosque verde se me bloqueó un poquito pero ya saldrá xD**

 **En fin, mejor a los que nos convoca esta actualización.**

 **La verdad, no tenía pensado esta locura, pero se me ocurrió tras escuchar una canción k-pop (los que me tienen en Facebook quizás sepan cual es, la comparti mucho estos días xD)**

 **Pero no se me ocurría donde meter la idea...**

 **Así que tras pensarla, se me ocurrió meterla como una escena perdida de un capitulo de las islas Naranja :)**

 **.**

 **Gracias por sus reviews a:**

AlaskWinter - Anonimo - Flor Algaraaz - Azaak Damian - Pokeshipping Fun2018 - Brocki - mimato bombon kou - darkdan-sama - sgtrinidad9 - LadyKya0

 **.**

 **¡Y a todos Muchas Gracias por leer esto!**

 **.**

 **Capitulo publicado el 28 de Febrero de 2018**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº44**

 **Crush**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

No entendía que había hecho.

Realmente no entendía nada.

¿Por qué cambiar la seguridad de un hogar por seguir viajando con Ash? ¿Por qué renunciar a las comodidades y la comida de primera, por un colchón duro y una sopa instantánea?

Acaso, _¿era estúpida?_

Giró sobre su lado derecho y se quedó observando a Togepi que se había quedado dormido en la otra cama junto con Pikachu. Ash y Tracey estaban en el comedor, ella se había rehusado a comer. Y aunque le dolía horriblemente su estómago, estaba más que segura que no era por hambre.

Habían llegado hace unas horas de Isla Trovita, y en cuanto puso sus pies en el puerto de ciudad Trivitópolis, todo lo que había vivido en esa isla, la golpeó de repente.

 _¿Por qué Ash había sido más importante para ella que todo lo demás? ¿Era Ash realmente más importante que una vida tranquila?_

La respuesta llegó tan rápido a su mente, que no pudo evitar sentarse de golpe en la cama.

Un claro «Sí» retumbó en su cabeza dejándola totalmente mareada.

El tema era, ¿ _por qué_? ¿Por qué aquel niño que solo había traído problemas a su vida, podía importarle tanto?

Se dejó caer hacia atrás, su mente se llenó de recuerdos, de sus vivencias con Ash en ese tiempo que llevaban compartiendo juntos día y noche. No le gustó para nada las sensaciones que iba experimentando. No podían ser cierta… Ash entraba en la categoría de todo lo opuesto a lo que ella soñaba en un hombre.

Y en eso recordó las palabras de Tracey afirmando haberse dado cuenta que entre ellos había algo más que amistad, _¿Sería eso? ¿Ash se sentiría igual?_

Tomó la sabana y se cubrió completamente apretando los dientes con rabia. _¿Por qué la vida tenía que ser así de injusta? ¿Cómo ahora lo iba a mirar a la cara sin morir de la vergüenza?_

Esto realmente tenía que ser una pesadilla.

—¡Misty! —la voz del mencionado hizo que la pelirroja escondiera la cabeza bajo la almohada— ¿Qué pasa? —cuando sintió que se acercaba, lo odió aún más ¿ _Qué tenía a preocuparse por ella ahora?_ — ¿Misty? —y antes de que pudiera tocarla, Misty se apegó a la pared de golpe— ¿Estás bien?

—Sí —dijo aún un poco asustada—, me quedé dormida y tuve una pesadilla llena de bichos feos —ante la mención de la pesadilla inexistente, Ash se rio, y luego la miró con una sonrisa— No sonrías —protestó corriendo la mirada.

—¿Por qué? —confundido, volvió la cabeza hacia Pikachu y Togepi que aún dormían, y luego volvió la mirada hacia ella— ¿Pasa algo?

—¿Qué…? —buscó su voz en algún lugar, y tras tragar un poco de saliva, habló serenamente—, ¿qué querías?

—Tracey me mandó a buscarte, dijo que hay helado en la cafetería del centro Pokémon, quizás podías comer eso, ya que no quieres cenar —Misty lo observó de reojo, aún le sonreía y sus palpitaciones estaban saliéndose de control. Sacudió la cabeza y salió de la cama.

—Vamos —le dijo, con un movimiento de cabeza—, pero tú tienes que comer helado conmigo —le pidió.

—¿Por qué? —Ash la miró realmente extrañado— A ti no te gusta comer helado conmigo, porque dices que como, como bebé.

Misty sonrió de forma maliciosa, sin ser notada. Esa era la excusa perfecta.

Así que mientras Ash comía helado frente a ella, ensuciándose parte de la mejilla y la nariz, ella sonrió de lado y desechó todos los pensamientos que la estaban torturando desde que llegaron al centro Pokémon.

Tener un _Crush_ con Ash Ketchum era algo imposible para ella.


	45. Traición

**No tengo excusas por haber dejado botado todo... así que...**

 **Solo espero que lo lean, por favor :)**

 **.**

 **Publicado: 15 de Junio 2018**

 **.**

 **Locura Nº45**

 **Traición**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Lo había hecho, la había traicionado y todo el remordimiento que sentía iba creciendo conforme los segundos pasaban, pero, en igual medida, la exoneración de sus culpas, porque él no tenía la culpa, claro que no. La culpa había sido de ella, siempre la culpa es de la otra parte. ¿Quién la mandaba a ser así? ¿Tan espectacular? ¿Tan irresistible? ¡Era solo un hombre que no pudo resistir la tentación frente a sus narices!

Se tuvo que golpear la nuca con fuerza, para no volver a caer ante el placer que aquel acto le causó. No podía, él estaba comprometido, tenía una mujer que lo amaba y a la cual había traicionado de aquella manera tan baja.

¿Cómo la vería a la cara ahora? ¿cómo observaría esos ojos verdes que tanto amaba y le diría que la había traicionado?

El remordimiento -sin dudas- había ganado la ronda. Porque estaba claro que Misty, en cuanto supiera de aquella traición, después de lo que le había contado, le tiraría el anillo que lucía con orgullo en su dedo anular, al medio del mar.

Y no podría culparla por ello.

Junto las cosas que tenía en aquella pequeña cabaña que compartían los fines de semana y esperó la hora de que su verdugo llegara.

Puntual como siempre, la pelirroja entró a la cabaña confundida de la poca luz, sabía que Ash debía estar ahí a estas horas.

—¿Ash? —lo llamó y en cuestión de segundos, lo tenía arrodillado frente a ella, suplicando por su vida— ¿Qué rayos?

—¡De verdad Misty! ¡No quise hacerlo! —suplicó—. Pero no pude resistir la tentación, soy humano. No quise traicionarte.

Misty lo observó detenidamente. Sí, ese era Ash, ¿qué demonios le había sucedido? ¿Por qué hablaba de traición?

—¿Me traicionaste? —preguntó perpleja. Aquella palabra nunca había encajado con Ash… al menos que…— ¡Detente! —gritó y Ash se puso de pie, casi pose militar frente a ella— Por traición te refieres a que te comiste la paleta doble tentación de chocolate blanco con berries, bañada en chocolate que dejé en el refrigerador —silencio. Eso se lo decía todo.

—¡Me dijiste que era edición ilimitada y que no volverían hacer ese helado hasta el año que viene, pero, lo siento! —volvió a arrodillarse frente a ella—. La vi ahí en el freezer y hacia tanto calor, tenía hambre y se veía deliciosa, el chocolate crujiente, la cremosidad de la crema de chocolate blanco y el agridulce de las bayas… —estaba perdiéndose ante la tentación de aquel manjar de los dioses, cuando la voz de Misty lo sorprendió.

—Que le da ese toque de perfección en una paleta helada… Es deliciosa.

—Oye espera —Ash se puso de pie, una vez más— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque lo probé, era deliciosa.

—¡Pero dijiste que solo conseguiste uno! —protestó.

—Era uno por persona, pero conozco al dueño —le dijo sonriendo—, esa era para ti.

Ash la miró sin poder creerlo.

—¿No es broma? —Misty negó con la cabeza y soltó la risa que estaba conteniendo— ¿Qué es lo chistoso?

—¡Tu cara! —respondió ingresando hacia el living de la cabaña— Por favor Ash, ¿crees que soy tan tonta como para dejar mi postre favorito a tu merced? Pues no, cariño. Te acabas de traicionar a ti mismo, ahora no tienes postre.

Ash se cruzó de brazo bastante enojado por aquella situación, ¿Se había traicionado a si mismo y con comida? Ahora sería él, el que no se perdonaría nunca el haber caído en tentación.


	46. Bebé

**Juraba que esta cosa esta online...**

 **¡Y no!**

 **Así que ahí les va xD**

* * *

 **Locura Nº46**

 **Bebé**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Ash estaba en su habitación con un pequeño bulto en los brazos al que arrullaba cariñosamente, hasta que un grito retumbó toda la casa. El moreno suspiró y acomodó aquellas mantas que envolvían algo tan apreciado para él, en el centro de la cama rodeado por almohadas.

—Enseguida vuelvo —le susurró. Salió de la habitación y no necesitó terminar de bajar las escaleras para observar a la pelirroja frente a él. Su ceño estaba fruncido, su rostro levemente transpirado por la carrera que debió realizar desde los laboratorios del profesor Oak hasta su hogar. Su pecho, oculto por un apretado top azul, subía y bajaba tomando toda su atención. Sacudió la cabeza, antes de terminar de bajar los escalones— Misty —dijo mirándola—, ¿a qué se debe tu hermoso humor esta tarde?

—¿Eres estúpido o te caíste de bebé? —le preguntó totalmente la muchacha.

—Mi mamá me dijo que rodeé por las escaleras al año, pero —la miró cruzándose de brazos—, ¿qué tiene que ver eso con tu malhumor?

—Dame tu celular —le pidió.

—No —negó el entrenador, indignado—. Eso es violación a mi privacidad.

—Entonces —hizo silencio mientras lo estudiaba—, supongo que podrás explicarme a quién dejaste embarazada o qué hijo trajiste al mundo a mis espaldas —la cara de Ash se contrajo, parecía espantado.

—¿De qué demonios hablas? —no entendía nada de lo que Misty le decía.

—De esto —desbloqueó su celular y le mostró un mensaje que Brock le envió. Ash tomó el celular y leyó el texto.

 _«Misty, felicitaciones, Ash ya nos contó la noticia. ¡Avísame cuando confirmen el día del babyshower!»_

Ash tragó grueso.

—Y no solo me llegó ese —Misty se paró a su lado, para mostrarle el que le envió May.

 _«¡Felicitaciones Misty! No puedo creer que vayan a tener un hijo, deben estar muy felices. Pronto iré a visitarlos»_

Ash regresó el teléfono apenado.

—Sé perfectamente que yo no estoy embarazada ni lo he estado, entonces —Misty volvió a insistir con su mano—, pásame tu celular. Quiero saber qué demonios le mandaste a nuestros amigos que están actuando así.

—Pues…

Misty tenía miedo de lo que pudiera leer, pero le quitó el teléfono de Ash a la mala y buscó el mensaje.

 _«¡Un nuevo integrante llega a la familia! Estoy ansioso de saber qué será. ¿Qué creen ustedes que nacerá? ¡Estoy tan feliz por su llegada!»_

Misty devolvió el teléfono y llevó su mano derecha al rostro, deslizó los dedos por sus mejillas y mentón tratando de entender, hasta que se iluminó.

—¿Hablabas de tu huevo? —Misty respiró profundamente para no acogotarlo en ese mismo momento—. ¿Le enviaste un mensaje a nuestros amigos por el nacimiento de otro huevo?

—¡Pero es importante! —se defendió Ash— Es el décimo huevo que crio, es muy importante para mí saber que saldrá.

Misty llevó ambas manos a su rostro y se lavó el rostro con ellas, para terminar, perdiendo los dedos entre sus cabellos pelirrojos.

—Recuérdame, ¿por qué estamos juntos? —le dijo. Ash sonrió.

—¡Porque me amas como yo a ti! —tras sus palabras, Misty suspiró.

—Ya, ahora, como me amas —lo tomó de los hombros y lo hizo girar—. Vas a subir esas escaleras, le vas a tomar una foto a ese huevo que cuidas como si fuera un bebé.

—¡Es mi bebé Pokémon! —la interrumpió.

—Bueno, ve a tomarle una foto a tu bebé pokémon que aún no incuba, y se la mandas a nuestros amigos diciéndoles que se te olvidó adjuntarles la imagen, ¿por favor?

—¡Está bien! —respondió, subiendo las escaleras— Ya voy… —cuando quedó en la puerta de su habitación, miró a su novia que aún estaba a los pies de las escaleras y una sonrisa torcida se dibujó en sus labios— Misty…

—¿qué?

—¿Y si mejor no mando la foto y hacemos un bebé? —y antes de que la pelirroja subiera un pie a la escalera, roja de la vergüenza, el entrenador Pokémon se escondió a salvo en el interior de su habitación.

Oh sí, después de eso… sin dudas, era mejor mandar la foto.

Tomo su huevo en brazos y le sonrió.

—Mamá es muy gruñona, pero papá está para cuidarte mi pequeño —le habló al huevo verdoso como si fuera un pequeño bebé—. Bien, sonríe, le mandaremos una foto a los tios…


	47. Videojuegos

**.**

 **Esta locura tiene una particularidad, es la continuación de la locura 11 "Telenovela" la cual, después de más de cuatro años, al fin me decidí a terminarla.**

 **Esta era la última locura que tengo escrita y como quiero terminarla de una vez por toda...**

 **¡Volveremos al desafio del lector al autor!**

 **¡En los reviews puedes dejarme una palabra en la cual basaré la siguiente locura!**

 **El primer review será la palabra que usaré!**

 **¡Así que preparense!**

 **¡Los leo!**

 **Sire~**

* * *

 **Locura Nº47**

 **Videojuegos**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Todo parecía mejorar para el dueño de casa, estaba disfrutando de sus merecidas vacaciones y para sumarle a su alegría, la telenovela que tenía idiotizada a su querida Esposa había al fin culminado y no había señales de una nueva. Al parecer, quedo tan decepcionada del final de la última, que había arrojado el control remoto al sillón y había exclamado:

"Ya no desperdiciaré horas de mi vida con telenovelas estúpidas"

Y no es que se haya puesto feliz, claro que no… aunque cuando ella subió las escaleras con pasos fuertes por la ira contenida, él dio un giro festejando, tal y como lo hacía de niño cuando atrapaba un nuevo pokémon.

Los primeros días de sus vacaciones fueron algo tan maravilloso para él, comidas con dedicación y en el momento en el que tenía que ser y un buen tiempo compartido con su adorable Gyarados, digo con su adorable esposa.

Estaba feliz, hasta que uno de sus amigos llegó con una cara de que algo maravilloso había sucedido.

—¡Lo logré, Ash! ¡Lo logré! —el mencionado observó detenidamente las facciones de su amigo Clemont, el rubio lucía demasiado emocionado y él no tardó en emocionarse también.

—¿Qué? —preguntó impaciente.

El líder de gimnasio de la región Kalos, se quitó la mochila ingresando a la residencia y sacó de ésta, un dispositivo portátil.

—Esto —se lo entregó—, es mi último gran invento, una consola de videojuegos.

—¡Wow! —exclamó sorprendido y sin dudarlo, se sentó en el sofá a probar el reciente invento de su amigo— ¿Y qué quieres que haga con él? —le preguntó, esperando que le dijera que era para él.

—Hay una tienda en Mauville que quiere comercializarlas, pero tengo que probarlas y…

—Pensante en mí —lo interrumpió emocionado.

—Así es, como estás de vacaciones, supongo que sería una buena idea —afirmó el rubio, Ash se levantó y le dio un abrazo a su amigo científico.

—¡Gracias por pensar en mí! —volvió a prestarle atención a la consola— La probaré y si tiene alguna falla, te la notificaré.

—De acuerdo —acomodó sus gafas y se despidió— Estaremos con Serena y Bonnie en ciudad Carmín por si tú y Misty quieren ir a vernos.

—Claro, le diré.

En cuanto su amigo salió de la casa Ash se tiró hacia atrás en el sillón y se puso a jugar, bien, era fácil, diseñar el personaje, colocar el nombre y luego seleccionar el inicial. Con una mueca notó que no estaba Pikachu así que fue por el que había querido tener: Squirtle.

¿En qué momento se había hecho de noche? Ash no lo sabía, no fue hasta que Misty regresó de su jornada en el gimnasio Pokémon, que se dio cuenta que el día se le había ido jugando, pero no era nada malo, había logrado conseguir cuatro medallas, y ya había derrotado por primera vez al equipo enemigo.

—Ash —él observó a Misty, quien lo miraba con esa carita que ella ponía siempre que estaba a punto de explotar. Era una mala señal— ¿Cocinaste? —Ash apretó los labios, tratando de pensar _¿Había comido algo en primer lugar?_ — ¿Sacaste la basura? El basurero pasaba hoy —Ash volvió a apretar sus labios, aún más _. ¿Lo había hecho_? — ¿Fuiste por tu traje a la tintorería? —el pobre hombre volvió a mover la cabeza tratando de recordar, ¿ _Qué demonios hizo en todo el día_? — ¡Ash Ketchum!

—¡¿Qué?! —gritó asustado.

—¿Qué rayos hiciste todo el día? —con algo de temblor sacó la consola que Clemont le había pasado, y se la enseñó— ¿Qué es eso?

—Es el nuevo experimento de Clemont —le contó recuperando la confianza—. Es un juego de rol, donde vas atrapando pokémon, ganando medallas y luego vas contra la liga.

—¿Y te va mejor de lo que te fue en tu viaje? —preguntó sarcástica.

—Si —respondió el hombro frunciendo el labio superior con algo de fastidio.

—Clemont me mencionó algo de eso, ya, no tengo problema que te pegues a esa cosa, Ash, pero no descuides las cosas por estar enviciado.

—¿Y tú con tu novela?

—Yo no dejaba de hacer las cosas para la novela, yo me organizaba para poder verla tranquila —le recordó.

—Ok.

Los siguientes días, pasó algo bastante similar, Ash olvidaba totalmente la noción del tiempo y Misty ya estaba aburriéndose.

Estaba por iniciar la tercera guerra mundial contra Ash, pero algo hizo que simplemente empezara a llegar más tarde un día, mucho más tarde otro, hasta que un día no llegó a dormir.

Confundido, Ash pensó que seguramente se quedó en el gimnasio pokémon, así que se fue a acostar con la consola en mano, ya faltaba poco para terminar el desafío. Solo un par de evoluciones más y tenía a todos.

Al otro día, un grito retumbo en toda la casa. ¡Lo había terminado! ¡Ya tenía todas las medallas, había ganado la liga y la Pokédex de Kanto estaba completa!

El timbre de la casa, lo hizo dirigirse hacia la entrada, sin poder quitar la emoción de su cara.

—¡Ash! —Clemont lo esperaba con una gran sonrisa tras abrir la puerta— ¡Felicitaciones!

Ash lo miró confundido, pero pensó que era algo en el juego que le avisaba a Clemont, sonrió y exclamó.

—¡Muchas gracias, Clemont! ¡Fue un increíble logro!

—Supongo que debes estar muy contento.

—¡Mucho! —afirmó con una gran sonrisa.

—Ya lo creo —se acercó y le dio una palmeada en la espalda—. ¡Ya lo esperábamos, pero te tardaste mucho!

—¿Tarde mucho? —le mostró la consola—. Pero, me la pasaste recién el lunes. ¿Una semana era mucho para pasar el reto?

Clemont se separó de él, acomodándose las gafas.

—¿Qué? —miró la consola— ¿Ya terminaste de completar el juego? —soltó emocionado.

— ¿No era de eso de lo que hablábamos?

—No —exclamó, tomando la consola para revisarla—, hablaba del embarazo de Misty, Serena y Bonnie están con ella de compras.

—Ah —exclamó Ash y luego, volvió a ver a su amigo— ¿Qué dijiste?

—Misty nos contó hace un par de horas —le indicó—, así que vine a felicitar… —al ver la cara de perdido de su amigo, apretó los labios. Al parecer había cometido un error— Ups… error de cálculos.

Sin que Ash se diera cuenta, Clemont se despidió y cerró la puerta tras salir. El dueño de casa se quedó paralizado en su lugar, ¿por qué iba a ser padre y no lo sabía?

Rápidamente, buscó su celular entre los cojines del sillón y lo encontró sin carga en la batería. Suspiró, y fue a cargarlo.

Tras prenderlo, miles de mensajes empezaron a llegarle al celular, felicitándolo por ser padre. ¡¿Por qué él no lo sabía?!

Entonces lo recordó.

…

— _Ash, ¿puedes soltar el juego? Necesito decirte algo importante._

— _Sí —le dijo—, déjame terminar de evolucionar a Pidgeotto y ya… ¡Oh, un Nidorino! —exclamó, y solo pudo oír el bufido de su esposa, cuando volvió la mirada hacia ella, ya no estaba, pero no le tomó importancia y siguió con el juego._

…

Lo había arruinado.

Oh sí, había cavado su propia tumba y con retroexcavadora.

Pero también podía arreglarla, ¿no?

Con toda la decisión en su rostro, se dedicó a armar un plan para compensar a su esposa.

…

Era cerca de la siete de la tarde cuando Misty regresó a su hogar, cargada de paquetes. Aunque no quería ver a su marido, sabía que debía hablar con él. Estaba segura que él ya se había enterado de la noticia y no de su propia boca.

Abrió la puerta y se sorprendió de encontrar encendidas varias velas.

—¿Ash? —lo llamó, colgando las llaves en el llavero a un lado de la puerta— ¿Estás aquí? —al no tener respuesta frunció el ceño. ¿Todavía estaría con el estúpido videojuego?

Pero todos sus malos sentimientos se apagaron cuando lo vio. Estaba en la cabecera de la mesa, la cual estaba adornada esperando por ella, y tras él, un letrero que la dejó sin aliento.

 _«Amo el rol que tendré en esta nueva aventura»_

En ese momento, recordó porque lo amaba y porque se había casado con él.

Podía ser el ser más tierno y cursi si se lo proponía.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó como un niño tras una buena acción.

Misty solo sonrió, dejó las bolsas a un lado y se acercó a su marido.

—¿Lista para el inicio de nuestra aventura más divertida y difícil de nuestra existencia?

—¿Puedo confiar en ti? —le preguntó, cruzada de brazos y mirándolo de reojo. Ash no quitó la sonrisa de sus labios, la conocía tan bien, que sabía que solo estaba actuando.

—Por supuesto —levantó la mano derecha como si hiciera un juramento—. Este será mi juego más importante en la vida y no puedo fallar.

Misty negó con la cabeza y simplemente lo abrazó.

—Felicitaciones, papá —le dijo, al oído. Aquellas palabras dichas por su esposa, lo emocionaron como si recién se estuviera enterado.

—Gracias por ser su madre —le respondió abrazándola con todo el cariño que le tenía.

Ya no tendrían tiempo para distracciones extremas… a partir de ahora.


	48. Fastidio

.

 _¡Hola! No, no es una ilusión! Sire volvió a aparecer por aquí... dejó de jugar un poco con Aquatic y volvió a las andadas..._

 _Les dejo esta locura que se me ocurrió mientras NO pasaba por algo similar..._

 _No, nunca pasé por algo así, no crean que esto me pasó ayer y estoy quitando mi frustración así, no claro que no._

 _¡Los extraño!_

 _Espero que Ash y Misty quieran volver a jugar conmigo pronto :(_

 _Publicado: 09 de Febrero de 2019_

* * *

 **Locura N°48**

 **Fastidio**

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Misty estaba apoyada contra el respaldo de la cama, observando como el hombre junto a ella dormía abrazándola por la cintura y tenía la pierna izquierda por sobre las de ella, mientras se preguntaba si acaso los hombres tenían una reacción natural a la palabra «Fastidio»

Pues, con solo pronunciar la frase «Te lo advierto, no me molestes, que estoy fastidiosa»

El rostro masculino sonrió de una forma nada inocente.

«¡Es fastidioso no poder fastidiarte!» le había dicho golpeando la almohada de la cama antes de acostarse, simplemente mirándola, como si esperara que ella dijera algo más para empezar a molestarla.

 _¿Por qué era así? ¿La palabra fastidio potencia su estupidez? ¿Realmente le gustaba molestarla?_

El solo hecho de sentirse mal, ya la tenía con ganas de desquitársela con lo primero que viera, y ella amablemente –como nunca- lo alertaba

¿Para qué?

Si al final, parecía ser masoquista… De verdad no lo entendía.

Y al cabo de un rato, se había quedado dormido y no solo eso, sino que la había orillado al borde de la cama y para que no se cayera la tomó entre sus brazos y ahí quedaron, ella toda fastidiosa y él casi durmiendo sobre ella.

En esos momentos tenía que recordar _¿por qué lo quería?_

Se movió aún más fastidiada para que liberara espacio en la cama y se había sentado, tal cual estaba ahora.

—Te odio —pronunció entre dientes, pasando su mano con poca sutileza sobre la espalda de Ash.

—Y yo te amo —respondió él, moviendo su cabeza para quedar sobre el pecho de la pelirroja.

Misty soltó el aire por la boca para dejar ir su frustración y tratar de dormir un poco.

—Ya, déjame —le dijo, moviéndolo para el lado contrario de la cama, ella se acostó boca abajo y el moreno no tardó en girar para dejar su cabeza en la curvatura de la espalda baja de su esposa.

—Nunca…

Misty ahogó un grito en la almohada y cerró los ojos con fuerza.

Necesitaba dormir, antes de colgar a su marido.


	49. Sonrisa

**.**

 **¡Nuevo corto!**

 **Publicado 17 de Febrero 2019**

* * *

 **Locura N°49**

 **Sonrisa**

˙·٠•● Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ ●•٠·˙

Hay cosas que él no podía entender muy bien de las mujeres: Las largas horas de producción femenina, las compras desmedidas, el estrés por combinar todo, entre otras. Pero, por sobre todo eso, había algo que él se negaba a comprender.

De un tiempo para acá, no podía ver a su amiga si ella sonreía.

¿Habría algo mal en él? ¿Por qué le molestaba escucharla reír, verla sonreír? ¿Sería porque los latidos de su corazón se aceleraban? ¿Sería por el efecto de luces y brillos que se dibujaban detrás de ella cuando sonreía?

Lo que fuera, quería que parara, que ya no sonriera más.

Se negaba a seguir mirándola, pero todo se fue al diablo cuando ella se acercó a él, colocando su mano en el hombro masculino y con esa bella sonrisa…

—¿Quieres ir a nadar? —le preguntó. Él la observó, de pies a cabeza, sus mejillas se tornaron rojas, su corazón se paralizó al detenerse en sus ojos verdes, que lo miraban ansiosa, y en esa sonrisa de dientes blancos enmarcada por sus carnosos labios brillosos que lo tentaban cada vez más.

Fue tanto su colapso mental que solo pudo responder.

—¡Basta!

—¿Basta?

—Sí, basta —dijo, moviendo el hombro con nerviosismo para que la mano de la pelirroja cayera—. Deja de sonreírme…

—¿Qué te pasa? —pasó la lengua por sus dientes— ¿Tengo algo?

Aquel movimiento, había hecho temblar las piernas de Ash, quien tuvo que retroceder unos cuantos pasos de su amiga.

—¡No! ¡Solo no sonrías! —la señaló— Tu sonrisa me lastima.

—¿Y cómo? —entre dolida y preocupada, la chica se acercó a su amigo un poco más.

—Sí sonríes, mi cabeza entra en colapso, mis manos sudan y mi corazón se agita demasiado…

El significado de aquella frase no pasó desapercibida para la líder de gimnasio, que poniendo su sonrisa más brillante volvió a acercarse más a su amigo, hasta que volvió a quedar a su lado, casi rosando sus hombros.

—¿Así?

—¡Si, así! —gruñó Ash, claramente enojado— ¡Deja de hacerlo!

—¿Por qué?

—¡Porque cada vez que lo haces, me enamoro más de ti! —y tras decir eso, se fue de la playa, sin ser consciente de que ahora era ella la que no iba a poder verlo sin sentir un colapso mental.


	50. Pelicula

**.**

 **¿Hola?**

 **Sí, ni yo me creo estar posteando de nuevo aquí, pero de pronto me iluminé y aquí estamos. Este Drabble podría contener spoiler de la pelicula "Detective Pikachu" por si no la han visto, quizás sea mejor obviarlo.**

 **Arceus quiera que nos podamos leer pronto :)**

 **Sire**

* * *

 **Locura Nº50**

 **Pelicula**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Una doble puerta se abrió dejando salir a muchas personas emocionadas de la sala de exhibición, adultos y niños habían disfrutado de aquella pelicula, salvo por dos personas que parecían… ¿perturbadas?

Ella salió con la mirada perdida en el suelo. Como entrenadora de Pokémon acuáticos sabía que los Psyduck no eran bombas explosivas… ¡Él suyo lo era! No pudo evitar sentirse identificada con Lucy por ciertas ocasiones, en los intentos de calmar al pokémon pato. Sonrió, y también con el Pikachu al intentar que se enoje para atacar.

Desvió la mirada a su compañero, él también estaba ido. ¿En qué estaría pensando? Era su gran duda en ese momento.

—¿Ash? —lo mencionó, el de ojos café dejo de mirar un punto en la nada y la miró— ¿Estás bien?

 _«¿Crees que Mewtwo exista?»_

 _«¿Realmente escapó de esta región hace veinte años?»_

Misty siguió con la mirada a aquellos jovencitos escépticos y luego, volvió su mirada a Ash.

—¿Pensabas en él?

Ash afirmó con la cabeza.

—Me pregunto, ¿qué habrá sido de su vida? —sonrió de lado—. ¿Habrá finalmente aceptado convivir con otros Pokémon sin importarle las diferencias?

La pelirroja se acercó a él con una gran sonrisa y se tomó de su brazo derecho.

—¡Por supuesto! —afirmó, muy segura de sus palabras— ¡Tú le enseñaste eso y estoy segura de que así es! —él la miró y sonrió. A veces, tenía las palabras precisas que necesitaba—. Pensé que te preocupaba otra cosa de la pelicula.

—¿Cómo qué?

—La adicción a la cafeína de ese Pikachu —exclamó sonriendo y viendo al roedor que estaba sobre la cabeza de su entrenador— ¿Será tan así? —preguntó con real curiosidad. —¿Y sí intentamos ver qué pasa?

Ash se alejó de ella para mirarla de reojo.

—Busca tu propio Pikachu para experimentar —respondió—. El mío solo tiene adicción a la salsa de tomate, ¿verdad, Pikachu? —ante la afirmación del pokémon eléctrico, Ash lo acarició.

Un hombre de lentes y ojos celestes se le acercó a la pareja, emocionado.

—¿Y? —preguntó.

—Ese Psyduck, es mi Psyduck, ¿verdad? —cuestionó Misty, señalando al pato que había salido de su pokébola —Luke sonrió confirmando la teoría.

—¡Es que me encanta tu Psyduck! —dijo, agachándose para saludarlo.

—Bien, es tu segunda pelicula, Psyduck, eres famoso.

—¿Y por qué el café? —preguntó Ash.

—Quería hacerlo como el tuyo, usar la adicción de tu Pikachu por el kétchup, pero… —dudo como responder, moviendo los ojos—. No se veía bien en pantalla grande… El café era más neurótico. ¿Qué les pareció?

—Me gustó —dijo Misty—. El Pikachu me encantó…

—Sí, aunque sentí la pelicula como algo deja vú… —respondió Ash, pensante—. Está bien, me gusto.

—¡Genial! —Luke le dio una palmada a Ash en la espalda y sonrió—. ¡Gracias por todo, Ash! Cuando necesite otro guion te invitaré otra ronda de tragos… —y tras eso, se fue.

—¿Qué quiso decir con eso? —preguntó Misty confundida.

—No lo sé —respondió, tratando de desviar el tema, para tomarla de la mano— ¿No tienes hambre? ¡Yo sí! ¿Vamos a comer? —empezando a jalarla para salir de ahí. Pero, la chica no se iba a quedar con su duda, ya iba a averiguar que se escondía detrás.

Ash sonrió de forma nerviosa, nunca le contaría que quizás esa película estaba llena de referencia a ellos dos, porque le había contado a Luke una versión distorsiona de cómo se habían conocido. Eso quedaría como un secreto de copas… nada más.


	51. Pelirroja

**.**

 **¡Hola!**

 **Este capitulo va especial para Pelacachi que me dio la idea :)**

 **¡Gracias!**

 **¡Solo faltan nueve!**

* * *

 **Locura Nº51**

 **Pelirroja**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Ash Ketchum llegó a la cafetería donde Misty lo había citado, bastante confundido. Pues, cuando recibió la llamada de la chica, ésta actuaba muy misteriosa. ¿Y ahora en qué problema lo había metido?

La última vez que actuó así, lo había inscripto –sin querer, según ella- en un desafío extremo Pokémon, donde quedó tan agotado mentalmente que no quiso saber nada de batallas por una semana.

Suspiró agotado, y revisó con su mirada marrón por todos los rincones esperando verla. Hasta que la encontró, su cabellera pelirroja era inconfundible. Como le daba la espalda, iba aprovechar para darle un buen susto.

A pasos lentos, muy lentos llegó tras la pelirroja y apoyando rápidamente sus manos en los hombros, gritó «Boom»

La joven de ojos verdes se giró inmediatamente, asustada, dejando al chico paralizado en su lugar.

Esa chica era pelirroja y de ojos verdes, pero sin duda no era su novia.

—Perdón —exclamó, juntando sus manos en señal de plegaria—. Pelirroja equivocada.

La chica lo observó fijamente, pero luego sonrió al fijar la mirada detrás de él, levantando la mano.

—¡Misty! —llamó la chica, haciendo que Ash se tensara aún más. Esa pelirroja conocía a la suya.

—¡Sonia! —Misty se acercó con una sonrisa, sorprendiéndose que Ash estaba ahí también—. Oh, Ash, que bueno que estás aquí, ¿ya se presentaron?

—No —respondió asustado, confundiéndola, pero como no solía prestarles gran atención a aquellos ataques de éste, se dirigió a la chica.

—Bueno, Sonia, él es Ash, mi novio —le dijo con una sonrisa—. Ash, ella es Sonia, una prima que está de visitas.

—Un susto, digo gusto —comentó Sonia— conocerte, Ash, Misty habla mucho de ti.

—Que bien —respondió sintiendo que un escalofrió le recorría toda la espalda.

—Bien, ella está viajando por Kanto para revisar el funcionamiento de los gimnasios en la región, le dije que tú podrías ayudarla mejor que yo, ya que has peleado aquí.

—Oh —exclamó, tomando asiento— ¿Y por qué no tú?

—Estoy con mucha demanda de batallas en el gimnasio, tú no estás haciendo nada útil.

—Gracias —dijo entre dientes.

—De nada, cariño —miró con una sonrisa a su prima—. Aunque no lo parece, sabe mucho de los gimnasios, así que puedes preguntarle lo que quieras —dijo—. Voy a ir a ordenar algo para comer, ahí vengo —y se retiró. Ash miraba a la chica que se fue y luego volvió a la prima que lo observaba divertido.

—¿Qué?

—Pasaremos tiempo juntos —se llevó la mano al mentón—. Espero que no vuelvas a equivocarte de pelirroja, estoy enamorada de otra persona.

Y ante la risa, el chico de cabellos oscuros llevó la mano a su rostro para cubrir su frustración.

Si ante tenía que soportar a una pelirroja que se divertía a sus costillas, parece ser que su mala suerte se había duplicado.


	52. Medusa

**He decidido este mes de fictober, terminar de una vez por todas esta gran locura.**

 **Tome algunas ideas de unas listas para poder finalizar esto de una vez por todas.**

 **Las nueve palabras fueron elegidas y ya planificadas.**

 **Así que, espero poder actualizar cada dos días de acá al 17 de Octubre donde al fin concluiría este desafío de 60 cortos.**

 **¡Gracias a todos por su infinita paciencia!**

* * *

 **Locura Nº52**

 **Medusa**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

* * *

Ash estaba sentado en el peor lugar del mundo: Junto a la barra de fanáticos de Misty.

En su nuevo recorrido por distintos puntos, había decidido pasar a saludar a su vieja amiga, encontrándose con que había exhibición de batallas y el estadio estaba tan lleno que apenas encontró un espacio entre los fans de la pelirroja porque ella les había pedido el favor.

Se sentía apretado, pero sobre todo incomodo al escuchar cada cosa que le gritaban a su amiga. ¡Era su amiga! ¡Por amor a todos los pokémon! ¿Eran necesario esas palabras?

—Disculpen —comentó, rascándose el entrecejo— ¿Es necesario que digan esas cosas?

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó uno flaco de ojos marrones—. Ella es nuestra diosa acuática de fogosa cabellera —Ash se rascó la frente, aún más incómodo.

—Más bien la veo como Medusa —comentó el entrenador consiguiendo ser más apretado por los locos fans de su amiga.

—¡Como te atreves a compararla con un Tentacool!

El joven de cabellos oscuros miró a esos cinco chiflados aun más perdidos y se abrió espacio usando sus codos.

—Primero —dijo, acomodándose en el lugar, aprovechando el espacio conseguido—, a Misty le encanta Tentacool, incluso le fascina ser comparada con Tentacruel ¿Y así se hacen llamar sus fans? —Ash sonrió de lado cuando vio la cara desencajada de todos—. Y no me refería a Tentacool con lo de medusa. Me refería a la mitológica. Esa que cuando te mira fijamente a los ojos te convierte en piedra —dijo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos mientras la veía competir con su Starmie contra un Ivysaur del oponente—. Cuando ella te mira con esos ojos verdes, que a veces se tornan azules, hace que te quedes totalmente paralizado, como si fueras piedra. No puedes respirar, no puedes moverte, no puedes reaccionar —y sin pensarlo, dibujó una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Wow —uno de los chicos, golpeó a Ash en la espalda, lo suficientemente fuerte para volverlo a la realidad—, no sabíamos que estabas tan enamorado de ella, sentimos si te ofendieron nuestros comentarios.

—Ena…, ¿qué? —exclamó, avergonzado completamente.

—Enamorado —viroteó otro de los muchachos—. No tienes por qué sentirte avergonzado.

—Yo no estoy… —iba a decir, cuando Misty ganó la batalla y mientras festejaba con Starmie, lo buscó con la mirada para sonreírle, dejándolo nuevamente como una piedra.

—Sep —dijo el fan flaco que estaba al lado de Ash—. Definitivamente, nuestra Sirena, tiene efecto Medusa en este joven.

Ash no pudo decir nada para refutarlo, no solo estaba convertido en piedra, sino que estaba perdidamente prendido de esa mirada.

* * *

.

* * *

.

La verdad para esta palabra tenía otra cosa, pero me encantó lo que resultó al final :)

.

Proxima actualización: 3 de Octubre.

.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

.

Sire

.

1 de Octubre de 2019


	53. Sensible

**Cualquier parecido a este drabble con algo que me haya pasado ayer, es pura casualidad xDD**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Nos estamos leyendo pronto!**

 **.**

 **14 de Octubre 2019**

* * *

 **Locura Nº53**

 **Sensible**

 **˙·** ٠•● **Ƹ̵̡Ӝ̵̨̄Ʒ** **●•** ٠ **·˙**

Ash estaba bebiendo un vaso de agua en la cocina, cuando Misty ingresó al lugar y se puso a buscar las cosas para preparar la cena en total silencio.

—¿Te ayudo? —preguntó, dejando el vaso en el lavaplatos.

—No, yo puedo —dijo, moviéndose en la cocina en silencio. Ash solo la siguió con la mirada, cruzado de brazos. Al cabo de un rato, se acercó a ayudarla, apagando la tetera que había empezado a silbar— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? —exclamó molesta, haciendo que el chico retrocediera un paso, bastante confundido—. ¡Te dije que yo podía sola! ¿Es que no me crees capaz?

—Solo apagué el fuego —dijo señalando la tetera.

—¡Yo podía apagarla! —respondió— ¡Si yo te digo que puedo, puedo!

Ash no dijo más nada. Se quedó quieto, mirándola. Parecía que quería llorar, pero su orgullo no se lo permitía. Se sentaron a comer en silencio, pero Ash no pudo evitar, empezar a molestarla.

—¡Ya! —protestó, golpeando el tenedor contra la mesa.

—¿Estás llorando? —preguntó confundido.

—¡No estoy llorando! —dijo, tratando de cubrir su mirada, pero, sin poder evitarlo, empezó a reírse.

—¿Lloras de risa?

—¡Claro que no! —dijo enfrentándolo. Ash solo sonrió.

—No sabía que podías reír y llorar al mismo tiempo —comentó.

—¡Tú me pones bipolar!

—¿Qué pasó con tu serie? —dijo finalmente, pinchando un brócoli de su plato.

—¡Es que los muy….! —Misty empezó a mover sus manos para todos lados mientras le explicaba todo lo que había visto en la serie que miraba— ¡Y eso! Y no quería llorar de la rabia, pero vienes tú y me haces reír…

—¡Pero te hice reír, no llorar! —comentó con una sonrisa, haciendo que Misty solo se cruzara de brazos— Creo que hace falta un doble moka por aquí —dijo, levantando su plato. La pelirroja lo sigo con la mirada.

—¿Con virutas de chocolate?

—Sí —respondió.

—Sí, quiero —afirmó.

Ash no pudo evitar reír.

Misty no era una persona que demostrara su tristeza o que llorara con frecuencia. Era bien reacia a esas demostraciones, pero cuando de alguna serie o algún libro se tratará, explotaba su lado sensible de una forma muy especial.

Y aunque ella a veces se disculpaba por hablarle y hablarle de sus series o libros, simplemente la escuchaba, porque cualquier cosa que ella quisiera contarle, era muy importante para él..


End file.
